Desesperación
by Ydna.Westergard
Summary: Son tiempos difíciles para Elsa que requieren que tome medidas extremas y lleve a cabo acciones que incluso terminarán por hacerla dudar sobre la clase de persona que es. Pero todo sea por el bien de Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Ho ho ho, ¡feliz navidad!... atrasada.**

 **Pequeñas criaturas del bien y el mal, les traigo un regalito atrasado: ¡una nueva historia! Tal vez este primer capítulo parezca apresurado y pues, tal vez también los demás, no lo sé, estoy subiendo esto de manera impulsiva porque ya mañana debo regresar al trabajo y no puedo esperar más para regresar a ustedes y pues... bueno, revísenlo y luego me dicen que les parece ¿sí?**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

-¡Ya vienen! ¡Los reyes de Corona ya llegan!-gritó una voz a las puertas del palacio. Elsa y su hermana esperaban al pie de la escalinata, ansiosas por ver después de tanto tiempo a sus tíos.

Apenas descendió la reina Arianna, la princesa corrió emocionada hacia ella, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos por su tía. Por su parte, la rubia esperó en su lugar con las piernas temblando demasiado como para atreverse a dar siquiera un paso. Y la sensación no mejoró cuando vio bajar del carruaje al rey Frederic, con gesto adusto y los labios apretados; Elsa sabía que su visita no era sólo para reanudar los lazos familiares, y la verdadera razón de su viaje le había quitado el sueño desde que recibiera la carta anunciando su próxima llegada.

-Anna-dijo Elsa una vez en el salón de té, después de compartir un breve refrigerio y una amena charla-¿por qué no llevas a tía Arianna a ver las flores del jardín de mamá?-luego dirigiéndose a la reina, agregó-encontrarás que a pensar de la… amm, helada, de hace un par de años, las rosas siguen igual de hermosas que la última vez que estuvieron por aquí, cuando vinieron a entregar la invitación para la boda de Rapunzel.

La reina de Corona tomó la mano de la menor de sus sobrinas y apretándola suavemente asintió.

-¡Sí!-de un salto la pelirroja se puso en pie-Y tal vez después podamos pasar al solario, creo que te va a encantar.

Apenas se quedaron a solas ambos monarcas, el ambiente se volvió tenso y la temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente.

-Supongo que no le hablaste sobre el contenido de la carta a tu hermana-Elsa sólo negó con la cabeza-. Haces bien; es bastante sentimental y no creo que sus palabras pudieran serte de ayuda en esta situación. Después de todo, es un asunto delicado. ¿Qué has pensado al respecto?

-Arendelle mantendrá su independencia.

-Estás sola, ¿cómo esperas mantener el bienestar de tus súbditos sino tienes aliados realmente fuertes?

-Bu-bueno-comenzó la chica, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo-tal vez si ustedes…

El rey Frederic alzó una mano, haciéndola callar con pesar.

-No Elsa, me temo que eso no puede ser. Las cartas que he recibido de tu consejo son verdaderamente alarmantes y por supuesto todos los reinos cercanos e incluso algunos mucho más allá saben de la amenaza que el ducado de Weselton y sus aliados te han lanzado.

-Pero son sólo eso, amenazas. Yo no creo que…

-¿Has pensado en la propuesta del rey Caleb?

-¿Perdón?-cuestionó la rubia con incredulidad.

-Tal vez deberías aceptarla.

-¡Pero…

-Si no quieres que Corona se anexe el territorio de Arendelle, entonces quizá lo mejor sería que te casara con alguno de los dos…

-Tres-corrigió la reina.

-¿Tres?

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo a uno en mi calabozo.

-Ah-respondió el rey impresionado-así que sigue con vida; creí que sus hermanos lo matarían de extenuación en aquella finca familiar que tienen. Como sea, creo que desposar a alguno de los príncipes solteros y buscar la protección de las Islas del Sur es entonces tu mejor opción-tomó su taza de té, ya frío, y bebió un trago que le supo amargo-. Supe que te hicieron una visita hace poco, por cierto.

-Creí que venían a asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera cumpliendo el resto de su sentencia, pero ni siquiera lo mencionaron. Lo único que hicieron fue tratar de demostrar cuál de los dos tenía más tierras y posesiones y aptitudes para ser príncipe consorte-la rubia se cruzó de brazos, molesta ante el recuerdo-eran como un par de hombres de las cavernas tratando de ganar dominio sobre su territorio.

-Sobre una hembra, más bien-Elsa lo miró con horror, a lo que él respondió, visiblemente sonrojado-bueno, eso es… es lo que hacen los Westergaard, normalmente.

La reina guardó silencio un momento, meditabunda y sin poder despegar la vista del suelo alfombrado.

-No había conocido a ningún Westergaard antes. Bueno, salvo por Hans pero él no…

-Él siempre fue diferente-dijo su tío-lo supe cuando lo conocí siendo un niño y lo confirmé cuando asistió con su padre, que en paz descanse, a la cena que hicimos en celebración por el regreso de Rapunzel a casa. Pero la sangre Westergaard es espesa, así que no me extrañó descubrir después la clase de sujeto que había resultado ser. Una pena, siempre creí que de los trece, él era el más capaz. Como sea, la cuestión aquí Elsa, es que tienes dos opciones: o Arendelle pasa a formar parte de Corona, o consigues el respaldo de un reino más fuerte.

-Pe-pero no estoy lista para comenzar una familia. Apenas me case el reino entero empezara a pedir un heredero.

-Es lo normal. Se espera que después de contraer matrimonio, una pareja proveniente de la monarquía tenga descendencia dentro del primer año. Ahí tienes a mi querida Punzie y a su esposo Eugene, son más que felices ahora que tienen a Augustin.

-¡Pero si no quiero casarme, mucho menos tener hijos!

-Lo importante aquí no son los niños Elsa, sino tu reino-elevó la voz lo suficiente para dejar a la joven reina petrificada, antes de ponerse en pie, colocarle una mano suavemente sobre el hombro y suspirar con pesar-te dejaré para que lo pienses un poco más, cariño. Me uniré a tu hermana y tu tía en el jardín y nos veremos en la cena que, estoy seguro, será deliciosa. Partiremos mañana temprano para poder llegar al territorio de Chatho a tiempo para el sepelio de la reina madre del lugar. Pero confío, Elsa-continuó antes de abandonar la sala-en que tomarás una buena decisión. La mejor.

Fueron no menos de quince minutos los que pasó ahí sentada, dándole vueltas una y otra vez al asunto, justo como había hecho desde hacía varias semanas. Su padre se lo había dicho días antes de partir y fallecer: ser líder de un reino era difícil, pero el simple hecho de ser mujer le complicaría dicha tarea de maneras inimaginables. La poca fe que le tenían debido a pertenecer al sexo femenino fue, en efecto, el primer duro golpe que recibió apenas se sentó en el trono. La gente, en especial su consejo, creí que necesitaba un hombre que le ayudara a reinar y por más que había tratado de demostrar que estaban en un error, ahora el ultimátum por parte de Weselton y su tío sólo le complicaba más la situación.

-Si quieren a un hombre sentado a mi lado, así será-se puso de pie, miró sus manos y una pequeña bola de nieve comenzó a formarse-pero me encargaré de dejarle en claro que quien tendrá el mando en todo momento, seré yo.

Pretendía caminar con tranquilidad pero su mente pensaba a una velocidad sorprendente que pronto la hizo acelerar el paso hacia las celdas ubicadas debajo del palacio. El olor a humedad y suciedad la obligó a llevarse una mano a la nariz antes de ordenar al soldado en turno que le indicara la celda del prisionero que buscaba. Se sentía tan decidida, era como si alguna nueva clase de poder le corriera con fuerza por las venas, incluso tuvo que contenerse para evitar mostrar una sonrisa cuando el joven carcelero giró la llave dentro del cerrojo cubierto de sarro. Pero apenas la puerta de la fría y oscura habitación se cerró a sus espaldas, las piernas le volvieron a temblar.

-Su majestad-escuchó esa voz ladina y despreciable-pero que agradable sorpresa. Luce tensa, ¿le gustaría tomar asiento?

Elsa respiró profundo, tratando de serenarse y recobrar el valor. Se plantó en su lugar cruzada de brazos y dijo:

-Príncipe Hans, buenas tardes.

El aludido se levantó del catre en el que descansaba y dio un par de pasos hacia ella. De no ser por el suave tintineo de las cadenas en las muñecas del pelirrojo, ella, en un acto reflejo, hubiera retrocedido de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes, reina Elsa, ¿a qué debo su visita? ¿Será acaso que, aburrida de su nefasta hermana, busca algo de conversación inteligente? ¿O son mis hermanos quienes han venido a asegurarse que no me ha matado de hambre.

La cruel alusión a su hermana aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza cuando la rubia respondió.

-No, nada de eso. Sus hermanos estuvieron aquí hace unas semanas pero no preguntaron siquiera por usted-tal vez fue su imaginación, pero creyó ver un pequeño gesto de aflicción en el rostro del sureño que pronto fue enmascarado con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro, tan típico de ellos. ¿Entonces su majestad? Si no es una cosa ni otra, tal vez… ¿quiera compartir el catre conmigo? Lamento informarle que ya no estoy en tan buena forma como antes-agregó dando media vuelta y regresando a tomar asiento-pero le apuesto que aún puedo cumplir con sus expectativas.

¿Hans, fuera de forma? Elsa no pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo a su anatomía, a esos fuertes brazos y a los músculos que asomaban por su camisa medio abierta, aún marcados a causa de los trabajos pesados que había estado llevando a cabo desde que llegara a Arendelle meses atrás. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, tratando de encauzar sus pensamientos.

-No, en realidad…-tragó saliva-en realidad tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

-¿Una propuesta?

Sólo entonces el pelirrojo pareció tomar la visita con seriedad, y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

-Ajá. Yo… necesito su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Bueno, en realidad la de su reino.

-¿De las Islas del Sur?

-Sí. Pero para poder conseguir esa ayuda… primero necesito la suya.

-Bien. La escucho.

-Bueno, antes que nada quiero que sepa que no ha sido una decisión fácil y que a pesar de todo lo mantendré bajo mi fiera vigilancia en caso de que trate…

-Espere, espere-interrumpió Hans de pronto-primero quiero saber, ¿qué voy a tener a cambio? Es decir, ¿por qué tendría que ayudarla? Porque, bueno, ¡no es como que lo esté pasando muy bien aquí en Arendelle!-dijo señalando a su alrededor.

Elsa suspiró y rodó los ojos. Ya lo veía venir.

-Va a ayudarme porque estoy a punto de ofrecerle aquello que tanto desea.

-¿Qué tanto deseo?-ella asintió-¿Habla del equipo necesario para afeitarme?-preguntó tocándose la espesa y descuidada barba-¿O de ropa limpia y decente? ¿O de una cama cómoda? ¿O será acaso los servicios de una prostituta?

Elsa se ruborizó terriblemente y tratando de disimularlo dio media vuelta.

-No estoy para juegos, príncipe Hans.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos su majestad, usted es una mujer inteligente y sabe que los hombre tenemos necesidades. Me atrevo incluso a especular que usted misma las tiene de vez en cuando, ¿o no? ¿Hay algún caballero que ya esté gozando de los favores de la reina? Porque de no ser así, yo podría…

-¿Le interesa ayudarme o no?-lo interrumpió levantando un poco la voz a la vez que la temperatura comenzaba a descender.

Hans alzo una ceja.

-Depende. ¿Qué dijimos que obtendré a cambio de ayudar?

Infundida por aquel extraño poder que sintiera antes y que sólo entonces reconociera como desesperación, la rubia caminó hacia él y acercando su rostro a sólo centímetros del ojiverde, respondió:

-La corona.

* * *

 **Siendo completamente sincera, esta no es la historia que pensaba subir pero creo que es un poco más fácil de escribir y desarrollar que lo otro en lo que estoy trabajando. Se que de entrada la historia puede leerse muuuuy familiar ya que varias personas han subido fics similares pero les prometo que esto será un poco diferente. Espero. Quien sabe, tal vez después del capítulo cuatro me odien. Ya lo veremos.**

 **Les deseo unas muy felices fiestas, mis mejores deseos para este final de año y el que viene y ¡no olviden dejarme su opinión/crítica constructiva/mensaje de odio en los reviews!**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye bye! ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz año nuevo, preciosas criaturillas!**

 **Y aquí, para ustedes, un regalo, el primero de mi parte en este 2019. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

-¿Está muy ajustado, su alteza?

El príncipe agitó un poco sus brazos antes de dirigirse al sastre.

-No caballero, está perfecto, gracias.

El hombrecito sonrió complacido y comenzó a trabajar en el dobladillo del pantalón. Hans, satisfecho, miró su pulcro reflejo en el espejó y no pudo evitar pasar las manos por las patillas por fin arregladas y el cabello corto, limpio y suave. Se sentía bien estar de regreso.

-Príncipe Hans-escuchó desde la puerta la voz de uno de los pocos siervos que eran amables en ese palacio-su majestad la reina lo espera en la escalinata para ir a reunirse con sus hermanos.

-Oh, gracias Kai. Dile que en breve me reuniré con ella, sólo me cambiaré.

El mayordomo asintió antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y encaminarse hacia donde la reina se encontraba, pero al pasar al lado de ella se limitó a sonreírle. Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que distraídamente respondió. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca del rey de las Islas de Sur y no estaba segura de como tomarlas.

-Mmm-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-Kai no me dijo que debía traer mi abrigo.

Elsa se giró para mirar a su prometido, quien de inmediato señaló hacia arriba; los copitos de nieve caían cada vez en mayor cantidad pero con un suave y elegante movimiento de muñeca, todos se disolvieron de inmediato.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ver eso-respondió tratando de recuperar la compostura-ahora, si está listo, su familia nos espera.

Hans bajó los escalones restantes para quedar a su lado y le ofreció galantemente el brazo. Le sorprendió la seguridad con que ella lo tomó y juntos recorrieron el resto de la escalinata. No podía quitarle la vista de encima: lucía hermosa con aquel vestido azul rey acentuando la frescura de su piel blanca pero sobre todo, sus deliciosas curvas. Era evidente la mejoría de la reina, sobre todo si la comparaba con la chiquilla cuyo cuello había estado a punto de rebanar años atrás, pues no sólo su rostro era más redondo y sus mejillas tenían un sano color rosado, también sus manos eran más carnosas y suaves, su trasero más redondo y sus pechos parecían más llenos. Si antes le había parecido suculenta, ahora no podía esperar para ponerle las manos encima.

-Hey, mis ojos están acá-le llamó Elsa la atención, señalando su rostro sonrojado.

-Perdone su majestad, estaba… pensando.

-Ya me imagino en que-respondió entre dientes.

-Entonces-continuó el príncipe-¿cómo se supone que debo actuar frente a esos canallas?

La respuesta se hizo esperar un poco, pero cuando llegó fue con una seguridad que al mismo pelirrojo sorprendió.

-Como si estuviera usted enamorado.

-¡¿Perdón?!

La reina no lo miraba, en cambio parecía aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ellos creen que somos dos personas total y completamente incapaces de amar. Usted debido a su negligente crianza, despiadado corazón e inestabilidad emocional y yo por…-tragó saliva, nerviosa, pero haciendo a un lado el sentimiento alzó la cabeza con orgullo-por frígida.

El pelirrojo intentó suprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

-Sí-respondió-eso suena como algo que cualquiera de ellos diría.

-¿Todos en su familia son tan nefastos?

-Se podría decir. Así que me temo que tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Estaban ya frente a la puerta cuando Elsa le lanzó aquella terrible mirada.

-Yo que usted tendría cuidado, príncipe Hans. Le recomendaría no tentar a su suerte.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, tal vez producto del odio con el que había pronunciado eso último o tal vez debido a lo helada que estaba la mano con la que lo tocaba. O quizá había sido la horrorosa visión de cuatro de sus doce hermanos, entre ellos el ahora rey Caleb, de pie esperando por ellos. Esta vez fue Hans quien pasó saliva nervioso, pero la fuerza del agarre sobre su brazo llamó su atención lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar el momentáneo trago amargo.

-¡Rey Caleb, pero que gusto tenerle por aquí!-saludó con muy fingida emoción la soberana.

-Reina Elsa. Hans-agregó secamente.

-Caleb, honestamente me sorprende tu visita-si había algo en lo que el pelirrojo era bueno, era en pretender mucha más seguridad de la que poseía.

-No tan sorpresiva como tu compromiso, me temo-dijo Runo.

-¿De verdad?-Hans les dedicó una de sus características sonrisas de lado mientras fruncía el ceño-¿Por qué te sorprende? Tengo casi un año al servicio de su majestad, creo que con mi carisma y buen aspecto era de esperarse que en algún momento terminaría cayendo en mis redes-miró a la rubia a su lado, en cuyos ojos era evidente el deseo que tenía por congelarlo hasta la muerte en ese mismo lugar.

-Hans no sólo cumplió con su condena, también demostró que ha cambiado y que se arrepiente profundamente por lo sucedido, ¿no es así… cielo?-la última palabra pronunciada con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

-Así es muñeca-respondió con fingido pesar-y creo que me has hecho aprender la lección.

-Sí, de eso estoy segura.

Sintió una nueva descarga helada sobre su brazo, y aunque el repentino cambio de temperatura le resultó doloroso, se obligó a mantener la sonrisa y a tomar dicha acción como una advertencia.

-Entonces, reina Elsa, supongo que con esta unión podemos dar por finalizadas las diferencias que había ente ambos reinos.

-Supone bien.

Claus miró aún no muy convencido a la pareja frente a él.

-¿Está consciente de que tengo otros dos hermanos disponibles para ser desposados?

-Lo estoy.

-Cualquiera podría ser mejor opción que…

-Oh, pero Hans y yo nos hemos entendido tanto-y miró a su prometido con ojillos de corderito-tenemos taaaantas cosas en común. Creo que hemos terminado derritiendo nuestros helados corazón con ayuda del otro.

-Y vaya que si estaba duro el tuyo-respondió el pelirrojo-hielo puro cielo, era maldito hielo puro ¡aww!-exclamó al sentir las uñas enterrarse en la piel, aún sobre su chaqueta.

-Hans jamás podría ser un buen príncipe consorte, si me permite decirlo. En cambio cualquiera de mis dos hermanos estaría…

-Hans demostró tener lo necesario para gobernar. Yo misma lo vi, y mi gente me lo confirmó: su presencia fue de mucha ayuda cuando el día de mi coronación congelé mi reino.

El tono lúgubre con el que lo dijo llamó la atención del príncipe y al mirarla pudo apreciar cierta pena en sus ojos azules. Inconscientemente tomó la mano que se aferraba a su brazo y la apretó con suavidad, haciendo a la reina abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Supongo entonces que su majestad ha tomado una decisión.

-Sí. Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, rey Claus.

-Aún si le dijera que al meter a este hombre en su cama, usted estaría cometiendo un suicidio.

El corazón de Elsa se aceleró al recordar las acciones que habían llevado a su ahora prometido al calabozo de Arendelle meses atrás. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que su plan saldría a la perfección.

-A pesar de ello. Que le puedo decir-se encogió de hombros-así es el amor.

-Bueno, entonces si no hay más que se pueda hacer, supongo que… felicidades, Hans. Creo que a fin de cuentas te has salido con la tuya.

-Gracias Claus-respondió, saboreando su tan anhelada victoria.

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad durante los próximos cinco días, reina Elsa, le prometo que no seremos una molestia para usted.

-Por el contrario, le agradezco haber hecho el viaje hasta aquí, y espero que disfruten de su estancia en mi reino.

-Respecto a la alianza que, naturalmente, quisiera proponerle-dijo el rey para satisfacción de la rubia-apenas regrese a las Islas del Sur, lo hablaré con mi consejo. Estoy seguro de que para cuando vuelva con mi esposa para conocer al pequeño heredero todos los documentos estarán listos para ser firmados.

-¿Heredero?-preguntó Elsa desconcertada.

-Siendo usted reina y tomando en cuenta su edad y que a pesar de todo, el inesperado invierno de hace un par de años dejó seriamente mermada su reputación, creo que es de esperarse que después de la noche de bodas empiecen a trabajar en concebir un niño.

-Bu-bueno, probablemente-las mejillas de la soberana ardían con intensidad-pero eso podría llevar un tiempo y…

-Es usted joven, no creo que…

-Pero, perdón, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la alianza? Podríamos firmarla antes, no veo la necesidad de esperar tanto tiempo.

-Algo tan importante requiere su tiempo, majestad, y me gustaría revisar con cuidado los distintos puntos a tratar.

-Podríamos firmarlo el día de la boda.

-O podríamos esperar un poco más-hubo un pequeño silencio lleno de tención, tal vez a causa de la misteriosa sonrisa en los labios del rey o quizá debido al repentino frío que comenzó a sentirse en la habitación-No me lo tome a mal majestad, pero esto no deja de resultarme sospechoso. ¿Usted, repentinamente enamorada del más inútil de mis hermanos y planeando una boda tan precipitadamente? No lo sé, es… raro.

-Como ya le dije-respondió la rubia tratando de controlar su trémula voz-así es el amor.

-Y la desesperación. No puedo pasar por alto las amenazas por parte de otros reinos que penden sobre usted. Es bien sabido que Arendelle aún no logra recuperarse del invierno que usted misma provocó con sus berrinches de muchachita inmadura y que sus poderes, al estar profundamente ligados a su temperamento, son motivo de preocupación para cualquier mandatario que pretenda hacer negocios con usted. A nadie le interesa terminar convertido en hielo, si me permite mencionarlo, como le sucedió a su querida hermana años atrás.

-No-respondió ella con gravedad-no le permito mencionarlo.

-Obviamente-continuó el hombre sin darle importancia a sus palabras-hay varios territorios que han decidido organizarse y protegerse entre ellos en caso de que usted decida actuar en su contra. Y sí, me refiero a usted como persona y no a su ejército, porque también es del conocimiento de todos que su armada esta en deplorables condiciones y tan mal organizada que no podría siquiera intentar amedrentar a algún país vecino.

-Pero para eso tendrá mi ayuda-todos los ojos recayeron en Hans.

-Ah, claro hermanito, supongo que te nombrarán almirante o algo por el estilo. En eso hace bien, reina Elsa; creo que es lo único en lo que es realmente bueno.

-También lo soy usando la espada, y eso te consta. ¿O ya olvidaste las palizas que llegué a darte durante nuestros duelos en casa?

El desprecio en la mirada de Claus fue tornándose poco a poco en odio.

-Como sea. No hay forma en que les crea esta farsa.

-¿Entonces porque usted no cree en el amor, no tendremos alianza?

-Como dije, la habrá cuando yo vea que su relación es seria y no un mero negocio.

-Eso…

-Eso se puede arreglar, su majestad, si usted cambia de opinión. Como dije antes, tengo dos hermanos perfectamente capaces de reinar a su lado.

Elsa respiró profundo, tratando de contenerse para no desatar una ventisca dentro del salón. Apretó con fuerza el brazo de Hans y respondió con seguridad:

-Me temo que no hay marcha atrás. Contraeré matrimonio con su hermano menor porque le amo y pasar el resto de mis días a su lado es mi deseo-sintió una horrible amargura al pronunciar esas palabras-. No me interesa si duda de mis sentimientos hacia él. Lo haré, y nada ni nadie me lo impedirán.

Caleb se limitó a asentir, visiblemente irritado.

-Está bien.

-Entonces, si nos permiten, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar sobre la boda. Pediré que los escolten a sus respectivas habitaciones. Con su permiso.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado hacia la puerta, y apenas se cerró ésta a sus espaldas, lo soltó y echó a andar furiosa hacia su estudio, en donde Hans la encontró más tarde caminando de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡no lo puedo creer!

-Le dije que no era idiota. Podrá parecerlo, pero en realidad es bastante listo. El oficio lo ha curtido-respondió sentado en la silla de la reina y con los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Esperar hasta que nazca un heredero es demasiado tiempo, estaremos desprotegidos hasta entonces.

-Pues vayamos adelantándonos.

-¿Qué?-hizo alto para mirarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Vayamos haciendo un niño.

-¿Haciendo…

-La boda será en tres meses y como usted bien lo dijo, podría tomar un tiempo. Aunque-se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia ella-debo admitir que soy bastante diestro en eso de las artes amatorias.

-¿Debo tomar su palabra como garantía de ello?

-Si le apetece. Aunque no estoy inventando nada, las chicas con las que me he acostado me lo han dicho, y no todas eran prostitutas-se paró frente a ella y susurró-algunas incluso eran casadas.

La rubia le dio un empujón, furiosa, antes de retomar su andar por la habitación.

-En estos momentos no estoy para sus bromas, ¡y no fornicaré con usted antes de la boda!

-Bueno, primero que nada, no estaba bromeando. Y segundo-le cortó el paso, obligándola a parar en seco-como futuro consorte y regente de Arendelle.

-Usted no va a reinar en ningún lado, y eso ya se lo había dejado claro.

Hans rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, la cuestión es que siento que es mi responsabilidad ofrecer mi ayuda.

-¿Su responsabilidad?

-Sí. Para mí sería fácil dejar las cosas como están, verla berrear hasta el día de la boda, aprovecharme del arreglo entre usted y mi hermano y cogérmela todas las noches hasta que haya un bendito niño en su vientre.

-¡Cuide su lenguaje!

-Pero… es usted insoportable cuando anda de malas, sin mencionar que el ceño fruncido le resta hermosura, ¡pero descuide! Muy poca. Así que haré todo lo posible por lograr que mi hermano cambie de opinión antes de que parta de regreso a las Islas del Sur.

-¿De… de verdad haría eso?

-Claro. Si hay algo que anhelo más que meterme entre sus piernas, majestad, es ver a mi hermano masticando y tragándose sus propias palabras. Así que déjemelo a mí.

Elsa asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

-Usted conoce a Caleb mejor que yo, así que esta vez confiaré en usted.

-Descuide, le prometo que conseguiré algo; tal vez no sea el trato que usted tanto necesita, pero seguro será mejor que lo que tenemos ahora-estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta cuando, antes de dar siquiera un paso, clavó la vista en el suelo, pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo, príncipe Hans?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, alzando la vista lentamente. Para sorpresa de la reina, con un movimiento rápido y enérgico la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y le plantó un fogoso beso en los labios. Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para dejarlos a ambos sin aliento.

-Nada, no sucede nada, sólo pensaba en lo mucho que ansío nuestra noche de bodas-y sin darle tiempo a la chica de recuperarse y comenzar a lanzar improperios, se dirigió velozmente a la puerta.

* * *

 **No recuerdo si lo mencioné con anterioridad, pero esta vez nos vamos a ir rapidito, pequeñines. Tengo la intención de terminar esto en muchos menos capítulos que "Un Pequeño Inconveniente" (espero que sean menos de la mitad) así que en esta ocasión tal vez haya menos detalles, pero aún así trataré de hacerles amena esta historia.**

 **Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, visitas y tiempo dedicado a esta historia, pero sobre todo quiero agradecerles por acompañarnos a mi y mis fics un año más; prometo que pondré lo mejor de mi parte para que vengan muchas lecturas Helsosas más :D**

 **Disfruten mucho de este 2019, que sea un año lleno de nuevos retos que logren sacar lo mejor de nosotros y sobre todo... ¡que no nos falte el Helsa! Les envío un caluroso abrazo y mis mejores deseos. Nos seguiremos leyendo. Bye bye! ^_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola!**

 **¿Cómo les va pintando este año nuevo? ¿Ya pusieron manos a la obra para esta vez sí cumplir sus propósitos? De ser así, tómense un descanso y quédense a disfrutar de la lectura :D**

* * *

Aún tenía a una de sus doncellas alisándole la cola del vestido de novia para cuando el rey Claus llegó al estudio a firmar la primera parte de su alianza. Era la parte que más urgía del acuerdo, así que Elsa contuvo el aliento hasta que el monarca dejó la pluma de vuelta en el tintero.

-Entonces está hecho, su majestad-le dijo poniéndose de pie ante ella-en aproximadamente veinte días podrán divisar las primeras naves acercándose. No interferirán y mantendrán su distancia. Y le pediré encarecidamente que, de recibir alguna otra amenaza, lo haga saber de inmediato a las Islas del Sur. Y aunque está de más decirlo, igual me tomaré la molestia de hacerlo: nada de reuniones o intentos de tratado con otros reinos sin que haya al menos un representante de mi territorio.

-Está bien. ¿Dicho representante puede…

-No reina Elsa, no puede ser Hans. Pero descuide, tengo al menos un par de hermanos lo suficientemente capaces para auxiliarle en esos casos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz dubitativa de la chica lo hizo parar y dar media vuelta.

-¿Hay algo malo con Hans?

-¿Malo?-la pregunta lo desconcertó.

-Sí, me refiero a…-se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ganar seguridad para poder continuar-la gente de Arendelle no olvida todo lo que hizo por ellos durante mi ausencia. Las personas más fieles de mi servidumbre no tuvieron reparo en afirmar que hizo un excelente trabajo al mando. Yo, sinceramente, creo que él tiene lo que se necesita para gobernar-bajó la vista, apenada-incluso más que yo, lo que sólo termina de confirmar que es una verdadera pena que le haya tocado ser el menor de los herederos de su familia.

-Si bien Hans regresó a las Islas del Sur esposado y con la solicitud de ser castigado, no escapó a mis oídos lo mucho que ayudó a su pueblo. Y tampoco me extrañó; siempre ha sido un sujeto bastante capaz e inteligente y no me cabe duda de que en todo momento él siempre buscó el bienestar de su gente, majestad. Así que descuide, en ese aspecto, tendrá al hombre adecuado a su lado.

Volvió a girarse, pero esta vez no pudo dar ni un paso antes de ser increpado nuevamente.

-¿Entonces por qué no confía en él? ¿Por qué lo hace a un lado?

Caleb rodó los ojos y suspiró irritado.

-Porque es demasiado listo, reina Elsa, y eso hace que sea casi imposible de manipular.

-¿Casi?

Él la miró, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida aunque inofensiva.

-Con ese "casi" me refería a usted.

-¿Por qué?

-De entrada su majestad, usted tiene un par de razones que, conociendo a mi hermanito, lo harían postrarse de rodillas apenas se las ofreciera.

La rubia se quedó pensativa mientras su doncella le arreglaba algunos cabellos rebeldes que habían escapado de su tocado. Para cuando cayó en cuenta del significado de las palabras del rey Westergaard y las mejillas comenzaron a arderle, él ya había abandonado la habitación.

Lo que hubiera dado Elsa porque la boda fuera una ceremonia pequeña e íntima, pero siendo la reina eso era algo imposible. No le había costado mantener la calma durante la misa en la capilla, aun cuando el pelirrojo tuvo la osadía de meterle la lengua en la boca una vez que el obispo le dijo que podía besar a la novia, pero la idea de tener que salir de mano de su ahora esposo al balcón para saludar a su gente la hacía temblar.

Y la mirada de decepción y enfado de Anna no le hacía más fácil el momento. Cuando le había contado sobre su plan, la princesa se había opuesto rotundamente. Incluso le había aplicado la ley del hielo durante tres días, pero Elsa no se rindió hasta hacerle abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad: Arendelle necesitaba con desesperación el cobijo de un reino poderoso, y las Islas del Sur podían cumplir con esa tarea a la perfección.

-¿Vamos, cariño?-la voz de Hans la sacó de sus pensamientos, y a punto estuvo de fulminarlo con la mirada de no ser porque por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a su familia política, prestando mucho atención a la escena entre los recién casados.

Su marido le ofreció una mano enguantada, galantemente, y ella obligándose a sonreír la tomó y lo guio hacia el exterior. En cuanto su figura emergió, la multitud aplaudió con algarabía, provocándole una genuina sonrisa, pero lo que no esperaba eran los vítores y gritos de júbilo cuando el nuevo príncipe consorte asomó al balcón y alzó la mano para saludar a sus súbditos. La rubia sorprendida no pudo evitar mirar a sus espaldas, sólo para encontrarse con exactamente la misma expresión en los rostros tanto de su hermana como del resto de los sureños.

Para ambos miembros de la pareja real, la recepción les pareció eterna. A ella, porque era agotador pretender felicidad debido a un acontecimiento que le producía terror e incluso repulsión y a él porque moría de ansias por tomar a su esposa, llevarla a la alcoba y terminar por hacerla suya. Aprovechándose del teatrito que la reina había decidido montar, Hans no le quitó las manos de encima durante toda la noche y no dudó en besarla cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba. Le resultaba satisfactorio y a la vez excitante el ver las mejillas sonrosadas y esa mirada asesina que sus acciones provocaban pero no se dejó amilanar y continuó provocándola hasta que finalmente pudieron retirarse a sus aposentos.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, seguida muy de cerca por el sureño, el percatarse de que aún había algunas doncella preparándoles la cama desanimó a recién casada; tenía la esperanza de que, una vez a solas, podría despachar a Hans a su propio cuarto, justo al lado, pero con ellas ahí tendría que mantener la farsa al menos hasta que sus ojos indiscretos partieran.

-Señoritas-dijo su marido dirigiéndose a la servidumbre-agradecería que fueran tan amables de retirarse-la orden tomó por sorpresa tanto a la rubia como a las jovencitas, quienes nerviosas miraron a su reina-Descuiden-agregó con una sonrisa malévola-sus servicios ya no serán requeridos; yo ayudaré a su majestad a quitarse el vestido-ellas asintieron tímidamente, aún no muy seguras, y la mayor comenzó a extender el brazo con el camisón color celeste-Oh, descuida, no necesitará eso esta noche.

Algo dentro de Elsa pareció hacer ebullición al notar las miradas de embeleso de las muchachas ante la sonrisa pícara del príncipe, y sin poder contenerse les arrebató la prenda de las manos y les señaló la puerta.

-Gracias por su apoyo. Ahora largo.

Azoradas, obedecieron después de hacer una reverencia y apenas se cerró la puerta, la temperatura comenzó a ascender nuevamente.

-Vaya, su majestad está impaciente ¿eh?-se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

-No estoy de humor como para tratar con más gente.

-Entonces somos sólo tú y yo.

-No en realidad. Tu habitación está al lado.

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual Hans echó un vistazo alrededor, aflojando su agarre.

-No veo la puerta-la rubia rodó los ojos antes de señalársela-no, esa no. La puerta que comunica ambos dormitorios.

-¿Comunica?

-Sí. La puerta por la que cruzo cuando necesito atención de mi esposa.

Ella se quitó su brazo de encima y caminó hacia el peinador. Tranquilamente tomó asiento y comenzó a soltarse el cabello.

-Me alegra informarte que eso no sucederá.

-¿Perdona?

Ella se giró para enfrentarlo, dispuesta a poner las cosas en claro.

-No me acostaré contigo Hans.

-Claro que lo harás. Necesitas hacerlo si quieres ese bebé que Claus te pide para firmar la segunda parte de la alianza.

La reina se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. El cabello platinado, antes atado en un apretado moño en la nuca, cayó suelto sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su hermoso y furioso rostro.

-Me rehúso a parir un hijo tuyo.

El pelirrojo se quedó helado. Literalmente, puesto que la habitación comenzó a enfriarse drásticamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me voy a arriesgar a parir un niño como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Enfermo de poder, sin escrúpulos, dispuesto a pasar sobre los demás con tal de conseguir lo que ambiciona. Porque eso es lo que eres Hans, y no cargaré sobre mis hombros la culpa de traer más criaturas así a este mundo.

-Eso, Elsa, me parece una estupenda idea-respondió entre dientes, encarándola-porque de cualquier manera ¿quién querría arriesgarse a engendrar un monstruo como tú?-la reina respingó-Tan sólo imagina qué tragedia sería que heredara tus poderes, ¿qué haríamos entonces Elsa? ¿Lo encerraremos durante años para que el reino no sepa que pariste a un fenómeno?-estaba a punto de lanzar otro insulto cuando notó los ojos húmedos pero aun así furibundos de su esposa. Trató de parar, pero era como si la lengua no le respondiera-Quizás eso sería lo correcto porque después de todo, ¿qué sabemos nosotros de crianza? Mis negligentes padres jamás se preocuparon por mí y mis doce hermanos lo único que me enseñaron fue a soportar el dolor de los golpes sin quejas. ¿Y tú? Creciste siendo la vergüenza de tus padres.

-Cállate-pidió con voz suplicante y apretando con fuerza los dientes.

-Suficientemente difícil es criar a un heredero a la corona, ¡aún más cuando son maldecidos con una primogénita! No imagino lo desgarrador que debió ser para tus padres cuando se enteraron que tenían por hija a una asquerosa bruja.

-¡Que te calles!-alzó la voz, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas aun y aunque estas no fueran suficientes para moverlo siquiera un centímetro.

-Así que da igual Elsa, porque, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ni siquiera podrías concebir. Tal vez tu vientre está tan congelado como tu corazón.

-¡BASTA!-arremetió contra él, lanzándole golpes al pecho con sus pequeños puños cerrados, que Hans fácilmente pudo capturar.

-Así que espero que tenga dulces sueños, su majestad, porque esta noche no se consumará nada. Ya se encargará usted de explicarle a su consejo la situación cuando las doncellas les vayan con el chisme de que al amanecer encontraron sus sábanas tan blancas como las dejaron.

Con un empujón la soltó, conteniendo la rabia y dispuesto a dejar la habitación.

-Si tanto te preocupan los chismes que corran mañana, si tan consternado estas porque duden de tu maldita masculinidad, ¡entonces tómame!

-No digas cosas de las que luego te vas a arrepentir-respondió sin mirar atrás. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió un duro golpe en la espalda. Asustado se giró y miró al suelo, al pesado cepillo que la reina acababa de arrojarle.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡No te voy a forzar a follar! Si no quieres hacerlo, allá tú.

-¡Te lo ordeno! Es lo que has esperado todos estos días ¿no?-las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas, y cuando una de ellas tocó sus labios, el sabor que le quedó en la lengua al lamerla le pareció amargo.

El pelirrojo la miró con detenimiento. Aún respiraba agitado.

-Elsa, deja de decir estupideces.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas, cariño-le dijo cargando de odio la última palabra-es lo que se espera que hagamos-el príncipe entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una última mirada desconcertada antes de negar con la cabeza y disponerse a dar la vuelta-Deberías aprovechar Hans, porque esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás para hacerlo. Te lo juro.

Todo lo que quedó en la habitación fue silencio y frío. Mucho frío. El sureño no sabía si temblaba a causa de la temperatura o de la rabia que aún le escocía en el pecho, y aunque trató de serenarse para pensar con claridad, había una pequeña voz que no lograba callar. Debía controlar sus impulsos si es que quería ganar ese round. Aunque al hacerlo terminara perdiendo, irónicamente. Escuchó a la rubia suspirar, cansada, antes de continuar.

-Creo que esto fue una pésima idea. No esperaba que las cosas salieran realmente bien y sabía que en algún momento todo este teatro terminaría jodiéndose, pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto. No creí que…

Lo primero que sintió fueron las manos de él sobre sus caderas. Después el fuerte pecho chocando dolorosamente contra sus senos y acto seguido los labios hambrientos del ojiverde atrapando los suyos. Fue una sorpresa, aunque no tan grande como la que se llevó Hans al notar que su esposa le daba completo acceso al interior de su boca, permiso que de inmediato disfrutó. De un momento a otro las prendas de vestir fueron cayendo al suelo, siendo el vestido de novia lo primero en quedar con los botones en condiciones deplorables sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

Elsa sentía la mente nublada, no podía pensar con claridad, y tomando en cuenta su inexperiencia en cuanto a los placeres sexuales, se limitó a dejarse guiar. Así, pronto cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, completamente desnuda y sin aliento, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su innegablemente apuesto conyugue caer sobre ella y comenzar a devorarle el cuello para después bajar hacia la clavícula. El nerviosismo iba en aumento conforme los besos iban cubriéndole la parte superior del cuerpo y a punto estuvo de poner un alto a todo aquello cuando la experta lengua saboreando uno de sus pechos la hizo arquear la espalda. Se aferró a las sábanas conforme las atenciones pasaban de un seno a otro, y por más deliciosas que le eran todas esas nuevas sensaciones, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza cuando lanzando un involuntario gemido enterró las uñas en los hombros de su amante al sentir los dedos de él acariciándole entre las piernas. Era demasiado, no estaba segura si podría soportarlo… pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Por su parte, Hans se sentía extasiado. Tenía a la mujer que quería, justo donde la quería y como la quería. Sin despegar los labios de la piel volvió a ascender hasta la boca de la reina y sonrió, en medio del beso, al sentir las delicadas manos de la mujer enredarse entre su cabello rojo. La forma en que le correspondía lo volvía loco, lo que sólo podía significar que era momento de ir más allá. Se desabrochó el pantalón sin dejar de besarla y después de sacar su miembro ya erguido tomó una de las manos de su majestad y la hizo tocarlo. La chica abandonó sus labios para echar un rápido vistazo y el color rosado que pintó sus mejillas junto con la expresión, mezcla de espanto y de sorpresa en el redondo rostro de ella le sacó otra sonrisa. Guiándola, la hizo acariciar su hombría de arriba abajo, deleitándose con el placer que le provocaba el movimiento especialmente cuando su suave palma rozaba la punta. Después de un momento la dejó hacerlo sola; se sintió orgulloso del empeño que parecía ponerle a esa tarea y se congratuló porque por fin podía compartir la cama con una mujer que aprendía rápido.

-Eso es, lo haces muy bien-susurró con los ojos cerrados-un poco más ahí, detente un poco más ahí. Eso.

Volvió a apretar el rostro contra el cuello níveo, besando y succionando la piel de porcelana, pero cuando la estimulación entre sus piernas fue demasiada, con brusquedad le tomó ambas muñecas y las apresó contra el colchón por encima de la cabeza platinada. Elsa estaba a punto de cuestionar lo que pasaba cuando lo sintió penetrando su sexo, lenta pero firmemente. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios conforme el miembro se hundía en su interior. Repentinamente la mezcla de dolor y placer cedió. Junto a su oído escuchó a su marido susurrar.

-Te prometo que seré delicado. Al menos en lo que te acostumbras-y acto seguido comenzó un ligero vaivén que provocó una serie de gemidos por parte de su majestad.

Un par de minutos después Elsa estaba segura de que aún no se acostumbraba a aquello, y sin embargo Hans iba aumentando poco a poco la fuerza y el ritmo de sus arremetidas. Pero no iba a detenerlo. ¿Había algo mejor que el sabor del chocolate hurtado de la cocina, que el panque de nuez de Gerda recién horneado o que levantarse tarde en fin de semana? Sí, claro que sí, y lo acababa de descubrir.

Al día siguiente y cuando el sol aún ni siquiera se asomaba, la reina despertó y abrió los ojos solo para descubrir a su marido besándole la cara interna de los muslos. De golpe recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior e incorporándose sobre los codos estuvo a punto de preguntarle que creía que estaba haciendo cuando sintió aquellos cálidos labios acercarse a su feminidad. Igual que la noche anterior cuando él le prodigara caricias, sintió esa desconcertante humedad entre las piernas y estiró una mano con la intención de detenerlo cuando la agobiante sensación de la lengua sobre su centro de placer la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de su esposo.

Ni siquiera fue necesario curiosear entre las sábanas de su majestad. Al amanecer y cuando Gerda, seguida de su grupo favorito de doncellas, se disponía a tocar a la puerta de la alcoba real, el príncipe consorte la abrió y salió, con la camisa aún abierta y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Gerda. Señoritas-las saludó-. Ah, tal vez sea mejor que vuelvan más tarde, su majestad aún duerme-inclinándose un poco hacia ellas y provocando que le respondieran con el mismo gesto, susurró-creo que aún está bastante agotada-. Dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación.

La puerta hacia los aposentos de la reina se cerraba muy lentamente, pero el ama de llaves alcanzó a ver sobre la cama a la rubia tendida sobre la espalda y cubierta con la sábana; con las rodillas aún levantadas, las piernas separadas y la respiración entrecortada, supo de inmediato a lo que el pelirrojo se refería así que de un jalón terminó por cerrar el cuarto y despachar al séquito antes de que notaran el rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

 **¡Taraaaán! ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? Creo, no estoy muy segura, pero probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea aquel por el que tanto les he advertido y que tal vez haga que me odien un poco. Pero poquito nada más. Y les prometo que no será para tanto, las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Creo. No sé.**

 **Muchisimas gracias una vez mas por su tiempo y sus reviews, saben que les quiero y agradezco de corazón; espero que este año todas esas porras, palabras bonitas y buenas vibras que nos dedican a mi y a mi historia les sean regresadas multiplicadas por ochenta. Me retiro (antes de que muera debido a la privación de sueño de los últimos días, provocando que este fic quede inconcluso), pero les deseo un excelente fin de semana y nos leeremos por aquí muy pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola hola!**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que agradezco muchísimo la oportunidad que le están dando a esta historia y sus reviews. Y para que les sepa sabroso su fin de semana, aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Elsa no había mentido y por el contrario, estaba demostrando que era una mujer de palabra: llevaban ya más de dos meses casados y después de la noche de bodas la reina no volvió a recibir a su esposo en la cama. Pero Hans no dejaba de insistir, no queriendo conformarse con los pocos besos con afecto fingido que compartían cuando llegaban a pasear por el pueblo o los muchos que conseguía robarle dentro del palacio. A veces incluso decidía arriesgar el pellejo dándole uno que otro golpecillo en el trasero; en más de una ocasión había terminado con la mano congelada dentro de un bowl con agua caliente, pero sonriendo. A pesar de que después de las primeras dos semanas comenzó a plantearse seriamente el solicitar a la reina su permiso para tener una o dos amantes o para, por lo menos, contratar a un par de prostitutas, estaba contento con no haberlo hecho. La desesperación por volver a yacer a su lado había transformado toda esa situación en una búsqueda implacable por la atención de su esposa, y si había algo que a Hans le gustaba más que tener el poder, eran los retos. Pero había algo que amaba aún más que los retos, y eso era fornicar con Elsa.

Pero para la reina las cosas sólo parecían complicarse. A la pesada carga de tener que gobernar ahora se sumaba el lidiar con los atrevidos acercamientos de su descarado marido, y el hecho de que Anna no terminara de comprender la situación por la que estaba pasando la mantenía terriblemente estresada.

-No sabes lo difícil que me está siendo todo esto-le dijo la pelirroja sentada del otro lado de su escritorio, con los pies sobre el mueble y masticando una tableta de chocolate recién robada de la cocina.

-¿Todo esto?

-Sí. El que Hans ande por los corredores con total libertad, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Incluso creo que esto de ser consorte se le está subiendo a la cabeza-bufó molesta-como si estuviera haciéndole un enorme favor a Arendelle.

La rubia la miró perturbada.

-Anna, ¡nos está haciendo un favor! Weselton por fin dejó de mandar sus mensajitos intimidatorios y las Islas del Sur están contribuyendo a reactivar el comercio tanto dentro como fuera del reino, ¡Arendelle está por fin volviendo a lo que era! Y todo eso es gracias a Hans, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

-Lo que dices es técnicamente gracias a su hermano así que…

-Y me ha sido de mucha ayuda para tratar asuntos de importancia con el pueblo. La gente lo adora Anna, a pesar de todo. Ellos se han tragado todo eso de que Hans pretendía deshacerse de mí para terminar con el invierno y que sólo lo hacía por su bien-distraídamente clavó la mirada en la ventana de la oficina-y tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Además está haciendo un excelente trabajo con la marina real-se puso en pie, retorciéndose las manos-jamás creí que nuestras naves estuvieran en tan malas condiciones o que al personal le hacía falta tanto entrenamiento.

-Eso no borra lo que hizo en el pasado.

-Pero sería injusto no tomar en cuenta lo que está haciendo hoy en día. Créeme Anna-se sentó sobre el escritorio y bajó con cuidado los pies de la pelirroja-para nadie es más difícil esto que para mí.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dejándote besar por él cada que le place.

-¡¿Disculpa?! Yo no…

-Simplemente no puedo creer que hayas decidido confiar en esa serpiente.

-Pues en su momento tú lo hiciste.

-Ay sí, pero fue porque me pareció apuesto. Además, en mi favor debo decir que entonces llevaba puesta su piel de cordero encima.

Elsa agitó sus manos, enfadada, tratando de dejar de lado el tema.

-Lo lamento Anna pero me temo que será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, porque Hans se quedará mucho más tiempo del que deseas. Ahora, si tanto es tu temor, siempre puedo ponerte una escolta para que te siga en todo momento y…

-Noooo, gracias pero no. Además, ya tengo a Kristoff y como tú misma dijiste hace unos días cuando te pregunté si aprobarías nuestro matrimonio, no se me ocurre nadie de mayor confianza que él.

-Eso es cierto-pretendía volver a sus papeles, pero ante de que su hermana se dispusiera a dejar la habitación la llamó-Por cierto, Anna, ¿ya hablaste con él?

-¿Sobre pedir mi mano?-la rubia asintió-Sí, pero dijo que aún no estaba listo para hablar de eso contigo-Anna se encogió de hombros al notar que su hermana fruncía las cejas-a mí también me pareció una estupidez, incluso lo llamé cobarde, pero Olaf me dijo que Kristoff le dijo que no me dijera que ya tenía la sortija perfecta para proponerme matrimonio.

Emocionada la princesa dio unos cuando saltitos, aplaudiendo y riendo. Elsa no pudo más que sentir envidia; lo que ella hubiera dado por casarse con esa misma alegría. Hans no estaba tan mal, hablando del aspecto físico. En muchos de sus viajes a tierras extranjeras se había encontrado con jovencitas infelizmente casadas con viejos amargados pero poderosos, así que debía dar gracias porque esa no era su situación. Sin embargo tenía que darle un punto válido al argumento de Anna, pues incluso ella se había negado a confiarle información confidencial respecto a Arendelle por temor a que su esposo la usara en su contra. El hecho de que todas las noches congelara la puerta de su habitación para evitar que el pelirrojo se colara en ella era indicador de lo insegura que se sentía. Aunque había días en las que consideraba seriamente invitarlo a pasar la noche a su lado, así se libraría de ese terrible estrés que cargaba encima.

-Si le digo que venga a verte, ¿podrías intentar hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Eh?-preguntó la reina al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hermana.

-Sí, ¿crees que puedas hablar con Kristoff al respecto? Es decir, no tienes por qué tratar el tema de manera directa pero al menos… ¿insinuarlo?

Ahora era Anna quien retorcía sus manos. Elsa le sonrió y asintió, lo que provocó que el rostro de su hermana se iluminara.

-Gracias Elsa, eres la mejor-le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sí, pensó la rubia, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para procurar la felicidad de su hermana. Y justo eso salió a colación durante su reunión con el consejo a la mañana siguiente.

-Si no está dispuesta a hacerlo usted entonces tendrá que ser la princesa Anna quien lo haga.

-No veo la necesidad de inmiscuirla en esto.

-Formando parte de la familia real, claro que tiene relación con el tema.

-La línea de sucesión corre por mi cuenta.

-Pero es que por ningún lado vemos que vaya a haber algún heredero pronto, su majestad.

El comentario comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

-Es sólo… cuestión de tiempo.

-¿De tiempo?

-¡No me siento preparada, es todo!

-Su majestad, veo necesario el recordarle que, hasta que no tenga usted un niño en brazos, el rey Claus no seguirá adelante con la siguiente parte del trato. Incluso me temo que…-miró a sus compañeros, revolviéndose en la silla-hay rumores que dicen que estaría dispuesto a retirar las naves que vigilan el perímetro.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo. El rey Claus no faltaría a su palabra de esa manera.

Hubo unas pocas risas tratando de ser ahogadas.

-Perdone nuestra insolencia, pero es que… ¡es el rey Claus! Yo, que fui miembro del consejo de su padre y que en esta ocasión, al contrario que mis compañeros, estoy de su parte majestad, me temo que ellos tienen razón para preocuparse. Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que jamás hay que fiarnos de un Westergaard.

-Pero…

-Así que, retomando el motivo de esta reunión y para poder ponerle fin y no quitarle más de su tiempo, repetiré nuestra petición: requerimos su permiso para someter a la princesa Anna a un matrimonio con algún miembros de familia real con el afán de procrear un heredero a la corona para que las Islas del Sur envíen el resto de la ayuda.

Desconsolada, la reina comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-E-ella… ella está por comprometerse con Kristoff.

-¿El maestro repartidor de hielo?-la rubia asintió-oh, un muy buen muchacho.

-Lo es, ¡y lo ama!

-Y no habría ningún impedimento en esa unión de no ser porque ahora es imperativo que haya un heredero.

-Pero si dicho heredero no es hijo de Hans y mío, el rey Claus seguirá sin firmar.

En el rostro de la chica comenzó a formarse una sonrisa triunfal que fue borrada en el momento en que se percató de las miradas de complicidad que compartían los hombres. Finalmente fue el más joven el que habló.

-Pero habrá un heredero.

-A ustedes no les interesa la alianza-los acusó-lo único que quieren es asegurarse de que haya sucesión en el trono.

-Por el contrario, nos interesa demasiado pero en vista de su poca disposición a cooperar, porque es evidente que el problema no es por parte del príncipe consorte, nos vemos en la necesidad de ejercer un poco de presión. Comprendemos perfectamente su renuencia a concebir; es joven, regir un país ya es suficiente trabajo y probablemente el temor de que la criatura herede sus poderes la tenga intranquila. La idea de convertirse en madre la hace infeliz. Si usted tiene un niño, la alianza termina de firmarse y tanto el pueblo como la corona gana, ¡todos en Arendelle ganamos!… menos usted. Si su majestad sigue de terca entonces tendrá que ser su hermana quien haga el trabajo sucio. Con suerte nos quedaremos sólo con la mitad de la alianza pero de igual forma habrá quien continué con el linaje; el pueblo se queda en las mismas, la corona gana pero su hermana pierde. Y por ende usted también.

El panorama le pareció desolador y tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por asomar a sus ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho su majestad-esta vez fue el mayor del grupo quien alzó su temblorosa voz-Aquí la única que pierde, sea cual sea la situación, es usted. Pero ese es el destino del monarca: poner las necesidades y el bienestar de los suyos antes que el propio-Elsa asintió, bajando la mirada y dejando que una lagrimilla rebelde cayera sobre la alfombra-. Le daremos la oportunidad de pensarlo un poco. Y con esto, doy por terminada la sesión.

Los participantes comenzaron a ponerse en pie, charlando animadamente sobre los planes que tenían al salir del palacio, pero la tímida voz de la reina los hizo parar en seco.

-No.

-¿Perdone?

Aún insegura alzó la cabeza, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su consejo aunque no se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

-No permitiré que le hagan eso a mi hermana. Denme tiempo, por favor, les prometo que pondré lo mejor de mí para que pronto reciban la noticia de que estoy en cinta.

-¿Qué tanto es "pronto"?

-No lo sé, es que estas cosas pueden tomar bastante y…

-Cuatro meses.

-No, cuatro es muy poco-se defendió.

-En el pueblo están organizando un pequeño festival dentro de dos meses a razón del cumpleaños de la princesa. Será entonces cuando comenzaremos la labor de buscar posibles pretendientes para ella. Si dos meses después su majestad no ha concebido, entonces sellaremos el trato con algún reino vecino. Y no habrá marcha atrás.

-¿Y si concibo poco tiempo después? Si aún no se ha hecho la boda tal vez…

-Una vez pactado el casamiento no se puede retractar, eso nos haría quedar muy mal.

-¡Guerras se han llevado a cabo por situaciones similares!-opinó alguien más.

-Tiene cuatro meses reina Elsa. Es tiempo más que suficiente para que busque un niño. O en su defecto, para que su hermana termine la relación que tiene con el señor Bjorgman y comience a preparar su ajuar nupcial.

El resto de la mañana le fue imposible concentrarse en su trabajo así que para medio día se encontraba frente a la ventana, pensativa y con los ojos aún hinchados a causa del llanto. Sabía cuál era la decisión correcta pero se rehusaba a aceptarla. No, su miedo no era convertirse en madre, su miedo era parir a un niño sin alma tal y como su padre, sin mencionar que eso significaría un triunfo más en el bolsillo del pelirrojo y eso, por muy infantil que sonara, le fastidiaba muchísimo. Sin embargo, hacer pagar a su hermana sólo para poder ganarle esa batalla a su marido era muy bajo y jamás podría perdonarse el ser la causante de la infelicidad de Anna. No quería que se sintiera tan miserable como ella en esos momentos.

-Pero no quiero caer más bajo, no quiero sacrificar la poca dignidad que me queda dándole un hijo, ¡no quiero hacerlo!-se dijo nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas.

Se abrazó a sí misma, consciente de los pequeños copos que comenzaban a caer y se hubiera abandonado al llanto de no ser por el par de golpes en la puerta antes de que esta se abriera.

-¿Elsa?-escuchó a sus espaldas antes de girarse-Anna dijo que querías verme.

El corazón se le aceleró al ver de quién se trataba y de inmediato la sensación de culpabilidad le oprimió el pecho.

-Kristoff, hola-dijo tratando de aparentar naturalidad-pasa por favor.

El rubio le sonrió, caminando hacia ella.

-¿Quieres que cierre la puerta?-preguntó.

La respuesta llegó en un extraño y preocupante susurro.

-Sí, por favor. Lo que tengo que decirte es…-miró al suelo tratando de ganar confianza y respiró profundo antes de volver a mirarlo y continuar-lo que tengo que decirte es de mucha importancia. Así que cierra la puerta y toma asiento por favor.

* * *

Sentada en el centro de la cama abrazándose las rodillas la reina tenía la mirada fija en la luna al otro lado de su ventada. Sentía nauseas. Se preguntó qué hora sería pero se rehusaba a moverse por temor a que el malestar aumentara. Cerrando los ojos comenzó a respirar profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse seguido de los suaves pasos sobre la alfombra le cortaron la respiración. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Y la sensación empeoró cuando sintió compañía sobre el colchón.

El primer contacto fue un suave beso en su hombro, provocando un ligero respingo por parte de la reina.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?-le susurró.

Elsa negó enérgicamente antes de contestar con voz temblorosa.

-No. No quiero pero estoy segura de que debo hacerlo. Así que comencemos de una vez para terminar lo antes posible.

Y dicho eso se giró hacia él, atrapando sus labios y besándolo profundamente. Los brazos de su compañero le rodearon la cintura y la apretaron contra su cuerpo. Pero muy pronto rompió el beso.

-No Elsa, no creo que pueda hacer esto-le dijo con pesar, sentimiento que cambió apenas miró las hermosas orbes furibundas de la reina.

-Me atreví a pedirte ayuda porque confío en ti pero si no estás dispuesto a cooperar entonces lárgate de una vez. Tengo que hacer esto, sea o no contigo.

-Es una estupidez-respondió comenzando a irritarse-¿qué harás entonces si me rehúso?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, tratando de separarse de él.

-Ya encontraré a alguien más.

-¿A quién?

-¡A quien sea! Al primer sujeto que se me ponga enfrente.

-No-negó, dubitativo y preocupado-no voy a dejar que hagas eso Elsa, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues así.

-Es que no me estás dando más opción-ahora los ojos de la reina estaban anegados en lágrimas-Compréndeme por favor. Creí que si había alguien que podía hacerlo eras tú, ¡por eso te pedí ayuda! Por favor-le tomó el rostro entre las manos-ahora te necesito más que nunca.

Se veía tan desesperada. Y tan hermosa. La reina de las nieves siempre le había parecido bellísima, eso no lo podía negar, pero no cabía duda de que la madurez adquirida especialmente durante los últimos meses la había dotado de un algo que la hacía un poco más atractiva. Sumado a eso estaba la atmósfera de intimidad que los rodeaba y el hecho de que lo que estaban haciendo era muy riesgoso, pues de ser descubiertos ambos tenían mucho que perder. Repentinamente la propuesta le pareció irresistible y justo cuando dejó de sentir las delicadas manos heladas sobre su rostro se abalanzó sobre ella, devorándole los labios y sintiendo cada una de las suaves curvas de la chica bajo sus manos.

Con manos diestras ella lo despojó de su camisa mientras él le llenaba el cuello de besos. El sabor de la piel de la rubia le pareció refrescante y hubiera seguido bebiendo de ella de no ser por el insistente roce que empezó a sentir en la entrepierna, sobre la pijama.

-Está dura-observo con sorpresa la chica.

-Cre-creo que esa es la idea ¿no?

Ella soltó una risa relajada antes de empujarlo para sentarse sobre la cama, aunque con las piernas aun rodeándole la cintura. Ante la mirada expectante de su amante, comenzó a sacarse el camisón de dormir, pero apenas arrojó la prenda sintió el pesado cuerpo apresarla contra el colchón. No tendrían más de un par de minutos intercambiando caricias cuando Elsa notó, con sorpresa, que su compañero tenía bastante más experiencia de la que esperaba. Y eso le pareció bueno, porque si iba a arriesgar el pellejo llevando a cabo un acto tan infame, al menos esperaba poder gozarlo.

* * *

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar; ¡por supuesto que a Elsa le gusto! ¿A quién no le gustarían las atenciones de tan apuesto príncipe? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que no haya resultado taaaan malo como lo esperabas. Y si sí lo fue... házmelo saber. Gracias una vez más c:

 **Guest 2:** Creo que la velocidad de este fic es simplemente porque ¡no podía esperar para escribir esa escena! Me da gusto que hasta ahora vaya siendo de tu agrado y espero que este último capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tus palabras :D

 **Guest 3:** Thank you very much for you giving the time to read this fic and leave a comment! I´m glad you like it and hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you one more time :D

 **Guest 4:** What do you thought about this new chapter? Hope you enjoyed it as much as the previous ones. Thank you very much for your review c:

 **Pues bueno. Este... pues ya me voy. No fue tan terrible ¿no? Después de revisarlo no me lo pareció, creo que más horrible fue todo el drama que hice pero meh. Nos leemos después, pequeñas donitas glaseadas, pasen un muy bonito fin de semana. Bye bye! ^_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola,**

 **Gracias por volver a nosotros, este fic HELSA y yo se los agradecemos de corazón :D Ahora, disfruten de la lectura:**

* * *

La sonrisa en su rostro era enorme, y lo mejor es que le duraría durante el resto del día, o al menos eso es lo que había sucedido durante las últimas cinco semanas. A pesar de que debería estar estresada y preocupada por mantener su secreto a salvo, después de cada uno de sus encuentros íntimos se sentía tan relajada que olvidaba el riesgo que estaban corriendo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu esposo?-preguntó el rubio mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

Aun en la cama y con el cuerpo cubierto sólo por la sábana, Elsa se incorporó sobre los codos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-Pregunto, que si ya le dijiste a Hans sobre tu plan.

-Oh, eso. No, aún no he hablado con él.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué va a pasar si logramos que quedes embarazada?

La rubia terminó de sentarse en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas.

-Hablaré con él lo antes posible.

-¿Y si se opone?

-¿Y si es muy tarde para que lo haga?

Sonrió con timidez tratando de suavizar la mirada acusadora de su amante.

-Elsa, esto es serio.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento! Prometo que hoy que hable con él omitiré el hecho de que ya lo estoy llevando a cabo.

Él rodó los ojos mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Esto ya no me está gustando nada, harás que me meta en muchos más problemas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó visiblemente alarmada.

-¿Por qué? Porque si se entera Hans entonces ya no sólo mi relación con Anna estará en peligro, también tendré que empezar a cuidarme las espaldas-se sentó en la cama para colocarse los zapatos en silencio. Después miró con seriedad a la rubia-ese sujeto es un psicópata, probablemente ni dios tenga la certeza de lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

-¿Ahora comprendes mis razones para hacer esto?

Él negó con la cabeza antes de estirarse y besarla en la frente.

-No voy a dejar que me arrastres contigo. Pon las cosas en claro y cubre esos huecos en tu plan, o me quedo fuera de esto.

La mirada fría de la reina lo siguió hasta que dejó la habitación. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle que hacer? Furiosa salió de entre las sábanas y se sentó frente al peinador. Comenzó a trenzar su cabello, pensando en la mejor forma de abordar el tema con Hans. Además, tenía que pedir su cooperación para no levantar sospechas entre el resto de los habitantes del palacio, y eso, sin duda, sería lo más difícil; necesitaría ofrecerle algo a cambio.

Atravesando los pasillos de camino hacia el comedor, vio a través de las ventanas cómo el sol se ocultaba de a poco. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago con sólo pensar en todo el trabajo que había dejado pendiente por ir a retozar con el novio de su hermana, y como cada vez que eso sucedía, se tranquilizó pensando que sacrificaba un poco de su tiempo laboral por el bien de todos.

Cuando llegó al comedor ya estaban esperando por la cena tanto su esposo como su hermana y el novio de esta. Curiosamente era la primera vez que se encontraban los cuatro juntos pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la situación no le resultó incómoda. Se asustó, pues la falta de remordimientos no era normal en ella, pero asumió que se debía a su firme idea de que lo hacía también por el bien de la pelirroja.

-Esta mañana fui a dar un paseo por la plaza, ¡y está quedando preciosa! La señora Holst me preguntó si prefería pastelillos de chocolate con fresa o chocolate con menta.

-Ambos suenan deliciosos Anna, ¿por cuál te decidiste?-preguntó su hermana con genuino interés.

-¡Por los dos! Era imposible que eligiera.

Elsa rio ante la emoción de la princesa y volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Pero descubrió que había perdido el apetito.

-Anna, ¿quieres acompañarme mañana a la aldea de Tofte?

-¡Sí! ¿A qué vamos?

-De acuerdo a los últimos reportes, parece ser que las cosechas por fin se han recuperado y quisiera ir a darles un vistazo.

Algo estaba por contestar la princesa cuando Hans, aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta, llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Creo, querida, que ese viaje ya está en mi agenda.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó su esposa con sorpresa.

-De acuerdo a Sir Mortensen, los aldeanos ya fueron informados de que ambos estaremos haciéndoles una pequeña visita el día de mañana.

La rubia alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, pues le diré a Sir Mortensen que los planes han cambiado. No creo que a la gente de le moleste que…

-Ellos solicitaron mi presencia, Elsa. Fue la gente de la aldea quien pidió una evaluación de mi parte.

Sus acompañantes lo miraron con incredulidad mientras él trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la reina-¿Por qué sería eso? No tiene sentido.

-Cooperé con el gobernador cuando años atrás congelaste Arendelle-silencio-se podría decir que nos hicimos buenos amigos-agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

El comedor estaba sumido en una incómoda tensión que sólo logró aumentar cuando Elsa empujó su plato casi intacto sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su esposo.

-Bien, entonces que así sea. Lo lamento mucho Anna, pero buscaré que me acompañes en las dos salidas que tengo programadas la próxima semana.

-Está bien-respondió la pelirroja restándole importancia-aprovecharé para ofrecer mi ayuda con los preparativos para el festival.

-Gracias por comprender Anna. Ahora si me disculpan, aún tengo trabajo por hacer así que si me necesitan estaré en mi estudio. Hans, ¿puedes reunirte conmigo una vez que termines tu cena? Tenemos que afinar los detalles sobre el viaje de mañana.

-¿Ya te vas? Pero apenas tocaste tus alimentos-la detuvo su hermana.

La reina echó un último vistazo a su comida e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí, no me apetece mucho lo que hay hoy.

-¿Desea algo más, su majestad?-se apresuró hacia ella una mujer del servicio-Puedo pedir al chef que cocine algo más para…

Elsa alzó una mano frente a ella, sonriendo en todo momento.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no será necesario-estaba por dar la media vuelta cuando pareció recapacitar-aunque… me gustaría que subieran un poco de galletas de mantequilla y leche con chocolate al estudio por favor.

-¿Leche con chocolate?-la mucama parecía tan desconcertada como el resto de los ocupantes del salón-¿No prefiere que le lleve su té de siempre? El agua ya está por hervir y…

-En realidad no, gracias. La leche con chocolate está bien-amplió su sonrisa tocándole suavemente un hombro, y terminó por retirarse.

Para su mala suerte, Hans llegó al estudio antes que sus bocadillos. Se limitó a alzar la vista un poco ante de señalarle la silla frente a ella, pero no descuidó ni un momento el documento sobre el que estaba trabajando.

-Entonces-comenzó el consorte, poniéndose cómodo y subiendo las botas al escritorio-partimos cuando salga el sol, hacemos nuestro acto de la pareja feliz y volvemos antes del anochecer. Entendido.

La miró con sorna, pero la seriedad en su rostro, el cuidado con el que dejó la pluma en el tintero y el suspiró que lanzó antes de observarlo lo desconcertaron.

-Escucha, hay algo muy importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Esa frase le dio muy mala espina.

-Está bien. ¿Es sobre algo que yo hice?

-No. Es… bueno. No-Elsa se quedó cabizbaja, eligiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras-Hans, estoy tratando de concebir un niño.

Esperó ansiosa por la reacción de su esposo, pero para su sorpresa él se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

-Amm, no.

-¿No?

-No, no lo estás haciendo. No me has dejado siquiera…

-No es contigo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y sin bajar los pies del escritorio se enderezó en la silla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Elsa, ¿me estás engañando?

La reina se puso en pie, suspirando esta vez con cansancio y se acercó a él.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera suena verdaderamente terrible.

-Conseguiste un amante.

-¿Perdona?

-Conseguiste un amante y yo tengo que conformarme con masturbarme pensando en tus senos.

-¡Eso es demasiado vulgar!

-¡Pero es la verdad!

-Escucha, te lo voy a compensar, lo prometo.

-Ah, pretendes limpiar tu conciencia dándome…

-Propiedades-se apresuró a interrumpir, desesperada-dos, una enorme cabaña a orillas del bosque y una preciosa casa en la playa de…

-No-respondió el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos.

-También hay un hermoso galeón que pondré a tu nombre-agregó forzando una sonrisa.

-No.

-Y dinero, una mensualidad de…

-No lo quiero.

-¡Hans! Tus berrinches no son de ayuda.

-Pérfida-fue todo lo que respondió y giró la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

Un suspiro más por parte de la reina, dejando caer los hombros y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Y te nombraré almirante. Serás almirante de mis fuerzas armadas, pero por favor, necesito de tu cooperación.

Eso sí que llamó su atención. Aún sin mirarla, clavó la vista en la alfombra y lo pensó un momento.

-No sé si eso será suficiente.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-No lo sé Elsa, mi silencio es muuuuy caro-se miró las uñas, tratando de jugar con la mente de la reina.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Hans sonrió.

-Tu cuerpo.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

-No Hans, eso no está a discusión.

-¡¿Por qué no?! Eres mi esposa, merezco al menos un poco de tu atención.

-Dos caballos, te agregaré dos caballos a la oferta y…

-Voy a decirle a los viejos del consejo.

-¡Noooo!

-Tus caballos no son nada en comparación con mi Sitrón, así que quédatelos.

En un acto desesperado y sorprendente, la rubia gruñó frustrada y se arrodilló al lado de la silla de su marido.

-Hans, por favor. Jamás creí que te pediría algo así pero requiero con urgencia de tu ayuda.

-De hecho querida, esta es la segunda vez que pides mi ayuda. Por eso estamos casados ¿recuerdas?-Elsa recargó la frente contra el brazo del pelirrojo y comenzó a gimotear-Esta bien, para con tus lloriqueos porque no quiero que mojes mi saco-sorprendida alzó la cabeza-voy a tomar todo lo que ofreciste antes.

-¡Oh dios, gracias Hans!

-Y además, te acostarás conmigo.

-No, no, ya lo…

-Tu temor a engendrar un hijo mío es la razón por la que has decidido sacar a la ramera que llevas dentro, así que estaré el pendiente y en cuanto me entere de que estás con encargo me meteré en tu habitación y en tu cama, te sacaré la ropa y vamos a fornicar. Y no te opondrás.

Para cuando terminó, en su rostro había una mueca de desprecio y resentimiento y al parecer de Elsa sus ojos, más verdes que nunca, parecían despedir chispas. Intimidada se limitó a bajar la cabeza y asentir sumisamente. Él comenzó a incorporarse, pero ella lo jaló suavemente por la manga, captando su atención de nuevo. Con voz tímida dijo:

-Ne-necesito que duermas conmigo esta noche-él alzó una ceja-¡sólo dormir! Para guardar las apariencias.

El príncipe se lo pensó un poco.

-¿Me dirás quién es el otro?-ella negó, esquivando su mirada-¿En algún momento lo sabré?-ella se encogió de hombros. Hans bufó con resignación-Esta bien.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo, me encargaré…

-Nos vemos esta noche. Vas a tener que hacer ruidos y pasado mañana informarás al consejo que a partir del lunes seré tu almirante.

-¿Qué?

-Para hacerlo oficial.

-No, me refiero a lo de los ruidos. No entiendo esa parte.

Él rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Ya te lo explicaré después.

* * *

-Entonces... ¿ya?

Ambos llevaban más de dos horas metidos en la cama, apenas cruzando palabra y con las vistas fijas en el techo. Hans negó en silencio. Elsa miró hacia la ventana, fijando la vista en el cielo estrellado y la enorme luna blanca.

-Es muy tarde-volvió a hablar la rubia, acariciando su trenza-. Mañana salimos temprano así que lo mejor será que durmamos ya. Buenas noches Hans.

-Mjum-fue todo lo que respondió.

Lo miró irritada y se giró, dándole la espalda.

-Apaga esa lámpara-le ordenó.

-Tú no me mandas-respondió el pelirrojo de malas.

-Soy tu reina, claro que lo hago.

-Pff, vaya excusa.

Hans se incorporó sobre un codo, dispuesto a extinguir la pequeña luz que iluminaba su lado del colchón, pero vaciló.

-¿Qué sucede?

Giró hacia atrás y se encontró con los hermosos ojos fríos de su esposa. Tomó aire, dispuesto a decir algo, pero finalmente sólo negó con la cabeza antes de estirar un brazo y dejar la habitación a oscuras.

Llevaban cerca de veinte minutos sumidos en silencio cuando un apenas audible murmullo hizo que Elsa volviera a abrir los ojos.

-¿Hans?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Eres tú?

La repuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

-Sí.

-Oh. ¿Podrías…

-¿Te molesta?

-Un poco.

-Lo lamento.

-Gracias.

La reina volvió a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas, pero cuando estaba por volver a cerrar los ojos, su esposo habló.

-Cuando era pequeño mis hermanos me encerraron en un baúl en el ático de casa-Elsa se giró hacia él-pasé… no sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí pero a mí me pareció una eternidad. Cuando Irwing, el tercero de mis hermanos, me sacó de ahí la verdad la situación no fue mucho más reconfortante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Había llorado y gritado tanto que tenía los ojos hinchados y la garganta me dolía horrores. Sin mencionar que había orinado mis pantalones.

-Oh Hans-susurró Elsa con genuino pesar-eso es…

-No fue tan terrible-se encogió de hombros-. Salvo porque durante los siguientes trece años le tuve tanto temor a la oscuridad que me era imposible dormir sin una luz. Mi nana me enseñó una canción, para tranquilizarme, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Hasta que mi padre me forzó a ingresar en la marina ese temor fue superado. Aunque el hábito de cantar antes de dormir se quedó. Dios, creo que forzarme a entrar a la armada ha sido lo único bueno que ha hecho mi padre por mí; fue de lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Como sea, lo lamento, prometo ya no molestarte-se giró y le dio la espalda-buenas noches Elsa.

La rubia se quedó mirando la silueta de su marido, pensando en sus propios miedos; el horrible sentimiento de soledad mientras estaba aislada y lo mucho que este empeoraba por las noches, después de que Gerda le diera su beso de buenas noches. Porque Gerda era la única que hacía eso por ella.

-Hans-le dijo con suavidad, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro-gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Por… compartir.

-Ah. No es nada-respondió sin molestarse en mirarla-. Por cierto, ahora es buen momento para que comiences a gemir.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su comentario, pero a la vez una pequeña sonrisita apareció en sus labios. Extrañamente se sintió reconfortada por la presencia de su esposo ahí, pues después de tantos años, debía admitir que tener a alguien a su lado le hacía más llevadera la noche.

-Elsa-lo escuchó de nuevo-lo digo en serio. Más vale que comiences a gritar mi nombre si no quieres que te abra las piernas y me…

-Hazlo, y lo que tendrás que meter en el bowl con agua caliente será tu pene.

-Hazlo, y todos se enterarán de que te estás dejando follar por otro.

Ese era un golpe muy bajo. Enfurruñada, se cruzó de brazos y de mala gana comenzó a gritar:

-Oh, Hans, sí, eso es, no pares-provocándole una sonrisa de mofa a su consorte.

* * *

 **Ando con un poquito de prisas, pero procuraré responder sus reviews a la brevedad posible. Les quiero, pasen un excelente fin de semana. Bye bye! ^_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hey hey hey! Hey.**

 **Gracias una vez más por su tiempo, palabras y comprensión para esta historia. Lamento muchísimo no haber contestado sus reviews anteriores pero ¡no me alcanza el tiempo! Necesito que los días empiecen a durar 30hrs, como mínimo, así que por favor perdónenme. Los leo a todos, lo prometo, y les sigo eternamente agradecida por cada una de sus opiniones. Prometo ponerme al día pronto pronto, pero mientras tanto ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Salieron del palacio junto con los primeros rayos de sol, sentados uno junto al otro en el carruaje, en silencio. Elsa se sentía terriblemente agotada y se maldijo por los preciados minutos de sueño perdidos la noche anterior mientras le seguía el juego al maldito Hans. El trayecto les llevaría poco más de un par de horas, así que pensó que no le haría ningún mal cerrar los ojos durante unos pocos minutos. Obedeció sus deseos, recargando la frente contra el cristal del carruaje y dejándose mecer por el suave movimiento al andar. Al poco tiempo logró relajarse lo suficiente como para que su cerebro comenzara a jugar con ella. Primero escuchó a un niño llamándola. No por su nombre, en realidad no lograba distinguir lo que el pequeño gritaba pero sabía que era a ella a quién necesitaba, y se escuchaba desesperado. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en medio de una habitación completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la pequeña luz que emitía la lámpara que llevaba en la mano. Comenzó a caminar, buscando el origen de los gimoteos, y conforme avanzaba la voz se escuchaba más clara:

-¡MAMIIII! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!

El corazón se le estrujaba con cada llamado, provocando que sus pies se movieran a mayor velocidad.

-¿En dónde estás?-preguntó con voz baja, poco a poco alzándola hasta gritar-¿EN DÓN… ¡Auch!

Se detuvo cuando chocó con un enorme baúl y de inmediato los gritos pararon.

-¿Hola?-preguntó aguzando el oído, y lo que recibió por respuesta fueron fuertes golpes provenientes del interior de la caja, sacándole un buen susto.

Con mano temblorosa dejó la linterna en el suelo para después usar toda su fuerza y levantar la tapa. Lo primero que encontró en el interior fueron cientos y cientos de guantes azules de satín, pero en vista de que los llantos seguían, comenzó a sacarlos de a montones, como si la caja no tuviera fondo. Cuando menos pensó el baúl estaba vació, y en el fondo, en una esquina, estaba un pequeñito pelirrojo echó un ovillo y con la carita escondida entre los brazos cruzados.

-¿E-estás bien?-preguntó nerviosa-¿necesitas…

-¿Mami?-el chiquillo alzó el rostro bañado en pecas y visiblemente húmedo.

-¿Eh? No no, yo…

-¿Mami?-las lágrimas parecían regresar-quiero salir de aquí.

-Yo… yo no…

Una fuerte sacudida del carruaje la hizo despertar, y lo primero que notó fue una deliciosa fragancia amaderada. Se encontró recargada sobre el hombro de su esposo y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la voz de él la sobresaltó.

-¿Descansaste, amor?

-¿En dónde estamos?-la rubia se enderezó y corriendo la cortina miró al exterior.

-Calculo que en unos quince minutos más estaremos llegando a nuestro destino-respondió el príncipe consultando su reloj.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Fue una larga siesta-la miró, sonriendo-pero lucías verdaderamente cansada así que creo que lo necesitabas.

La reina le dirigió una mirada fría antes de suspirar.

-Pues gracias. Aunque hubiera preferido que me despertaras.

-Lo consideré seriamente, pero parecías estar teniendo un sueño bastante interesante y no quise interrumpir.

-Yo diría que más bien era una pesadilla.

La sonrisa torcida de Hans se amplió antes de responder.

-Sí, eso supuse.

La sangre le hirvió con furia, tornándole las mejillas rojas, y estaba a punto de contestar cuando el carruaje paró con un movimiento seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó desconcertada.

Casi de inmediato la puerta del carruaje se abrió, y un paje anunció:

-El gobernador Goebbles y compañía esperan por su majestad y su alteza.

Los monarcas intercambiaron miradas y el pelirrojo miró una vez más su reloj. Aún faltaba un poco para llegar a su destino, sin embargo el príncipe se movió con prisa, descendiendo del vehículo y sacudiéndose el traje para después ofrecer una mano a su esposa.

En efecto, un poco más adelante se encontraba aquel hombre rechoncho y con unos pocos cabellos canos sobre la cabeza al que años atrás ayudara a mantener caliente a su gente, y con una enorme sonrisa, llevando a su mujer del brazo, se dirigió hacia él.

-Buenos días su alteza-respondió-su majestad-e inclinó suavemente su cabeza, aunque la calidez con la que antes mirara al príncipe había desaparecido.

-Buenos días señor gobernador-saludó sonriente la reina, extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre.

Para su sorpresa los presentes de la aldea reaccionaron con temor, retrocediendo unos pocos centímetros y mirándola con horror. Irónicamente su reacción le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Amm-comenzó Hans, tomando la mano rechazada que aún pendía en el aire y llevándola a sus labios para besarla. Elsa lo miró con una mezcla de desconsuelo y desconcierto-gobernador Goebbles, ¿a qué debemos que nos conceda el honor de encontrarnos en nuestro camino?

-Su alteza, antes que nada quiero agradecer su presencia en estas humildes tierras, es para nosotros no solo un enorme honor, sino también un gran orgullo poder mostrarle el producto de estos dos años de trabajo por parte de nuestra gente.

-Hemos recibido gratas noticias respecto a la favorable recuperación de las tierras.

-Así es mi señor, y si me permite, me gustaría que me acompañara a dar un pequeño recorrido por aquellos plantíos que fueron mayormente dañados pero que por fin empiezan a producir de nuevo-dio media vuelta y dijo-si me sigue, por aquí…

-Vamos cielo.

-Oh, pero… ¿ella viene?

Tanto la rubia como su marido se miraron estupefactos.

-¿Pe-perdone?-cuestionó ella.

Pero el gobernador procuraba evitar a toda costa la mirada de la reina, clavando sus pardas pupilas en el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo.

-Sí, su majestad nos acompañará. Por eso está aquí.

El gobernador miró tanto al caballero bajito que lo acompañaba como a su esposa y al par de niños a su lado.

-Pero…-habló la mujer con temor-fue ella quien causó todo esto.

-Y ella misma se encargó de terminarlo, con ayuda de su hermana y el amor de verdad-respondió con jocosidad. Luego apretó la delicada mano que descansaba sobre su brazo y comenzó a caminar-. Vamos Gobernador, no tenemos todo el día.

Una vez pasada la estupefacción y sin presentar objeción alguna, el hombrecito a cargo corrió hasta alcanzar a la pareja real y comenzó a hablarles sobre lo logrado hasta ese momento.

Hans y Goebbles parecían llevarse bien, pero para Elsa el trayecto completo fue una tortura; por donde caminaran encontraban ojos mirándolos con curiosidad, cuchicheando a sus alrededores pero sobre todo… juzgándola a ella. Por más esfuerzos que hiciera el pelirrojo, por más bromas e intentos de su parte para involucrar a su esposa en la conversación, el resto de sus acompañantes no lograban relajarse. Durante una de las breves paradas y mientras el príncipe consorte charlaba con algunos habitantes del lugar, los hijos del gobernador se acercaron a ella con curiosidad. Más que temerosos, lucían curiosos, y le respondieron con unas tímidas risitas cuando les ofreció una sonrisa. Envalentonada por el gesto de ellos, sin soltar el brazo de su marido, discretamente estiró el brazo libre hacia ellos y abriendo la mano, pequeños copitos de nieve y diminutos cristales de hielo comenzaron a flotar sobre su palma. Las sonrisas en las caritas redondas fueron reemplazadas por un par de bocas muy abiertas en señal de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente y corriendo hacia ella, las sonrisas volvieron y esta vez de mayor tamaño. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar al lado de la reina, su madre los detuvo, cortándoles el paso y mirando con evidente furia a la rubia. Elsa sintió sus mejillas arder, pero lo que la hizo sentir incómoda fue percatarse de que la vista comenzaba a nublársele. Trató de componerse y parecer alegre frente a los pequeños, pero tuvo que esperar a que una cabra cercana a ellos llamara su atención para intentar secarse un ojo con los nudillos. Antes de que pudiera acercar la mano a su rostro, un suave pañuelo con orillas bordadas de color dorado apareció frente a ella. Sorprendida pasó la vista de la prenda a su marido, y la desconcertó aún más la mirada dolida pero comprensiva que le dirigió.

-Gracias-susurró ella, tratando de tomarlo, pero fue él quien con cuidado le secó la mejilla ya húmeda.

-Vaya-habló el Gobernador-pero como pasa el tiempo volando, ¿no lo cree su alteza?

Hans alzó la vista al cielo, hacia el brillante sol del mediodía.

-Ya lo creo-respondió.

-¿Qué le parece si nos acompaña a comer? Mi esposa dejó órdenes a la servidumbre de preparar la mejor de las comidas que su alteza haya…

-En realidad mi apreciable amigo, me temo que es momento de que nos retiremos.

Los pocos pobladores a su alrededor se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Re-retirarse? Pero aún es muy temprano, no veo por…

-Comprendo, pero el camino es pesado y mi esposa, la reina Elsa, se encuentra muy cansada.

La mirada del hombrecillo gordo se heló.

-Ah, ya comprendo.

-Su majestad-preguntó una mujer mayor de entre la multitud-¿ya se encuentra con encargo?

Un leve murmullo de conmoción comenzó a elevarse, pero antes de que la nerviosa rubia respondiera, el gobernador habló.

-No es de extrañarse, por eso me tomé la molestia de hacer la invitación de la manera más directa posible a su alteza.

-Comprendo-respondió Hans, cada vez más desafiante-y le agradezco su genuina preocupación por la salud de mi esposa, pero también agradecería que no olvidara que, después de todo, yo sólo soy el príncipe consorte. Cada uno de mis movimientos debe ser informado con anterioridad a la reina y será ella quien apruebe o no mi proceder.

-Perdone el atrevimiento mi señor, pero creo que pudo solicitar su permiso para venir sin compañía. A fin de cuentas fue ella quien provocó la desdicha que nos aquejó durante los últimos años.

-Y como dije antes, fue ella misma quien lo solucionó. Fue ella quien se encargó de hacerles llegar los recursos suficientes para su recuperación y es ella quien tiene el deber de velar por su seguridad hasta el día de su muerte o abdicación. Y, debo agregar-miró a la rubia con una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas-creo que me resultaría imposible apartarme de mi copo de nieve siquiera un segundo-le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y colocando la mano libre en la nuca rubia, le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

Después de que el pelirrojo rompió el beso y mientras le dirigía unas últimas palabras al gobernador, Elsa luchó con su sentido común, debatiéndose entre abofetear a su marido o rodearle el cuello con los brazos y volver a besarlo. Afortunadamente una acalorada discusión entre el pelirrojo y el señor Goebbles robó su atención y justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si sería conveniente interceder, con un fuerte jalón el consorte la arrastró hasta el carruaje, aparentemente enfurecido, y la ayudó a subir con empujones cuando el hombre gordo vociferó:

-¡ES UNA BRUJA! ¡UNA PÉRFIDA, VÍBORA Y ASQUEROSA HECHICERA!

-¡ES SU REINA!-gritó Hans con rabia-Y MI ESPOSA-respiró profundo en un intento por recuperar la calma-así que le advierto, gordo, que no siga tentando a su suerte si no quiere recibir un buen golpe de mi parte.

La quijada del gobernador cayó hasta el suelo mientras el resto de los presentas lanzaban exclamaciones de asombro. Sin esperar una respuesta el príncipe abordó el coche, sentándose al lado de su esposa con la respiración aún agitada y pasándose una mano entre los cabellos rojizos. El paje se acercó para cerrar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo, el sureño le susurró unas breves palabras a las que el joven sonriente asintió. Muy pronto se pusieron en marcha, en medio de un silencio acalorado, o es como Elsa lo hubiera descrito tomando en cuenta lo encendidas que sentía las mejillas.

A los pocos minutos de camino y mientras Hans seguía ofuscado a causa de las palabras con las que el gobernador describiera a su mujer, un rápido y repentino movimiento atisbado por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Aun irritado pero más tranquilo se dirigió a la rubia, quien acababa de llevarse una mano a la barriga.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para contestar, avergonzada, pero ante la insistente mirada de su compañero susurró:

-Tengo hambre-y bajando la vista pesarosa agregó-tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido aceptar su invitación.

Las cejas del caballero volvieron a fruncirse antes de soltar un bufido.

-De ninguna manera. Lo último que merece ese hombre es que pongas un pie en su asqueroso hogar-sintió la mirada inquisitiva de ella, por lo que giró el rostro hacia la ventana-no es más que un maldito malagradecido con un cerebro tan pequeño como su maldita aldea-guardó silencio durante unos pocos segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y continuar-es una pena que haya pueblos más necesitados de ayuda, porque eso significa que tendremos que dejarle fuera de futuros presupuestos.

-¿Qué?

Él se limitó a mirarla, encogiéndose de hombros antes de tocarle con suavidad la mano que aún descansaba sobre su abdomen y decir:

-Descuida, pronto llegaremos a un bonito mesón en el que podremos comer algo. Te prometo que te gustará.

En efecto, pararon en un bonito y acogedor lugar, pulcramente decorado y atendido por una pareja de ancianos sonrientes y serviciales, sin mencionar que la comida era exquisita.

-¿Vas a querer que te pida otro?-preguntó el pelirrojo mientras observaba a Elsa devorar su tazón de pudín de chocolate.

-Oh no-respondió limpiándose la boca-ya estoy muy llena.

-Eso dijiste antes de terminarte el primero, sin embargo ya vas en el cuarto.

La mujer alzó la vista, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me los estás contando?

-Lo creí necesario, así tendré las armas suficientes para defenderme cuando comiences a quejarte por todos tus kilos de más.

Molesta se metió la última cucharada de postre a la boca e hizo una seña a la amable dueña para que le retirara el bowl. Observó con discreción a su marido terminar su pudín, armándose de valor para soltar las palabras que desde que salieran de Tofte le inundaban la boca, pero no lograba siquiera ordenarlas de manera coherente.

-Suéltalo-escuchó de pronto-no lo contengas Elsa, dime lo que tengas que decir.

Ella se miró las manos sobre el regazo, aclarándose la garganta para comenzar.

-Yo sólo… sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, Hans-su esposo levantó la vista con escepticismo-me refiero a defenderme-agregó con prisa-cuando ese hombre dijo que…

-Eres la reina-respondió dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa-es lo correcto. Pero sobre todo, Elsa-se recargó hacia el frente sobre los codos-eres mi esposa, así que es mi deber defenderte.

La rubia estaba asombrada.

-Pu-pues gracias. Agradezco tu devoción, sea lo que sea que pretendas con ello.

Hans soltó una carcajada.

-No se me ocurre en estos momentos algo más que pueda necesitar-se echó hacia atrás, abriendo los brazos-conseguí casarme con una reina y ahora soy consorte. Tengo poder, dinero, una mujer deliciosa que pronto me otorgará sus favores-le dedicó un guiño, haciéndola rodar los ojos con hastío-y a partir de mañana podré dirigir las fuerzas armadas de todo un reino. Fuerzas armadas que dan mucha pena, siendo honesto.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad nena, alguien tenía que decírtelo.

-Claro, y tú eres un experto como para…

-¿Viste los buques que mandó mi hermano a proteger tu reinito de fantasía? Amor, ¡te mandó lo más pequeño e inservible que tiene! Créeme, lo mejor que le puede suceder a la seguridad de Arendelle, es tenerme al frente-Elsa seguía desconfiando-. Y a tu seguridad también, cielo.

-¿Qué?

El pelirrojo se puso en pie y caminó hasta ella, colocándose a su lado.

-Eres mi esposa, muy a tu pesar. Oficialmente eres de mi propiedad.

-¡Yo no soy…

-Eres mía, aunque te rehúses, y te prometo. No, ¡te juro! Que haré lo que sea, pasaré sobre quien sea y lo que sea y atravesaré con mi espada a quien sea necesario, con tal de protegerte.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Ya te lo dije: eres mi esposa. A ti te debo todo lo que tengo hoy en día. Literalmente, copito de nieve, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-se inclinó a depositar un largo beso sobre su frente e hizo señas a la dueña del mesón para que recogiera la mesa.

Ya en la carroza y cuando el palacio de Arendelle era visible desde la ventanilla, Hans se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio que los inundaba desde que salieran de la posada.

-Yo también quiero uno.

-¿Eh?

Se miraron el uno al otro, él con los ojos verdes brillándole como pocas veces, ella con una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto.

-Un hijo. Tal vez no termine sentándose en tu maldito trono pero no me importa. Quiero algo mío, que lleve mi sangre, mi apellido e incluso-le tomó la mano para llevarla a sus labios-mi cabello rojo.

Ella le sonrió con socarronería.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Hans, y no…

-Na-ah-la interrumpió-hablamos de tu maldito heredero, pero esto es diferente. Va a ser el segundo, todos los que vienen después del heredero no importan, ¡mírame!

-Los hijos no pierden valor conforme al orden en el que llegan al mundo.

-¡Claro que lo hacen! Pero tú que vas a saber, mi reina-dijo con burla-si no me crees, pregúntale a tu hermana-Elsa le arrebató la mano que aún apresaba cerca de sus labios y se giró sobre el asiento, tratando de darle la espalda-ella no era más que la garantía de que Arendelle tendría un gobernante en el futuro, en caso de que murieras a causa de una enfermedad o de un accidente, e incluso en caso de que resultaras ineficiente. Por supuesto, tus padres jamás creyeron que la probable razón de tu abdicación sería porque eres un fenómeno, pero…

-¡No vas a tener un hijo mío, y espero que esta vez te quede claro!

Hans se giró hacia ella, mirando con profuso odio la cabellera platinada que caía sobre los frágiles hombros y la rígida espalda de su esposa. Luego, tratando de contener la ira, se volvió hacia su ventana.

-Sí, sí lo haré Elsa. Te juro que así será. Pero descuida, a ambos los cuidaré y criaré por igual, sin favoritismos o resentimientos. Es más, tal vez incluso llegue a sentir cariño por tu bastardo una vez que me empiece a llamar papá.

Y dicho eso se limitó a saborear su victoria, aún a pesar de la gélida temperatura que comenzó a sentirse dentro del carruaje. Entonces comprendió porque decían que la venganza es un plato que se come frío.

* * *

Para desconsuelo de la reina, el anuncio del nuevo almirante fue recibido con muchísima más efusividad y alegría de la que esperaba. No había miembro del consejo, del reino e incluso del palacio que no considerara que el príncipe consorte era la mejor opción para liderar a la armada, y ni la bilis que amenazaba con subirle por la garganta ni los furibundos berrinches de su hermana la hicieron cambiar de opinión; fue poco más de un mes de ley del hielo lo que tuvo que soportar y no logró reconciliarse con su Anna hasta que llegaron, como parte de una corta visita de estado, a un país al sur del continente en donde la pelirroja, además de ofrecerle su perdón, admitió que la había echado mucho de menos y le prometió que trataría de ser más comprensiva respecto a sus decisiones de entonces en adelante.

Al volver de aquel viaje y una vez pasados los primeros días en los que las anécdotas eran contadas con emoción, las actividades en el castillo volvieron a la normalidad. Entre ellas, las pequeñas visitas nocturnas por parte del maestro repartidor de hielo a la habitación de su majestad.

Ya pasada la media noche y mientras deshacía su trenza sin parar de bostezar, la rubia entró a su habitación, teniendo cuidado de dejar la puerta sólo un par de centímetros abierta para evitar que la manija al ser manipulada en medio de tanto silencio los descubriera. Para su sorpresa, Kristoff ya la esperaba adentro, mirando despreocupadamente por la ventana mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. De inmediato sintió el rubor pintándole las mejillas a la vez que comenzaba a calentársele el cuerpo.

-Por un momento creí que me dejarías plantado-la saludó con una sonrisa a la que ella contestó de la misma manera.

-Eso es de muy mala educación, jamás me atrevería a hacerlo. Pero lamento mucho no haberte avisado que me demoraría un rato.

Su cómplice se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, descuida, admito que yo también me retrasé un poco.

-Mmm, ¿mucho trabajo?

-Bastante. Demasiada gente con la cual hablar, y sabes que eso de la interacción social no es precisamente mi fuerte-confesó rascándose la nuca.

-Pero lo haces muy bien.

-En realidad no, pero gracias por el intento-la escuchó reír con mesura-. Lo que sí es verdad es que estoy muy cansado, así que si pudiéramos darnos prisa con esto yo…

Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, dejándolo callado y sorprendido.

-Kristoff.

-¿Elsa?

-Lo logramos.

Curiosamente, justo esa era la respuesta que esperaba de él; silencio, escepticismo y temor era todo lo que parecía envolver al hombre. Ella sonrió, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con suavidad.

-Lo hiciste Kristoff-susurró con voz ronca-me has dado un heredero.

Ambos rubios se fundieron en un beso, y esta vez él le rodeó la cintura, apretándola contra sí y acariciándole la espalda antes de tratar de desabrocharle el vestido.

Sí, sin duda eran muy buenas noticias. Para los tres.

Desde detrás de la puerta el príncipe consorte no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa a pesar el amargo sabor que tenía en la boca. Era imposible negar que le dolía la traición, pero la información de la que se acababa de apoderar lograba amortiguar deliciosamente el golpe.

* * *

 **O le daba las dos revisadas que extra al capítulo, o respondía review o lo subía ya, así que opté por no abandonarlos durante una semana más (sí, pingüinitos marinela, si no lo subía ya entonces era hasta el próximo viernes D: ) pero les prometo prometo prometo prometo que me daré el tiempo suficiente esta semana para responder a sus mensajes y regresarles el cariño que nos dan a mi y a mi fic. Mientras tanto les envío un fuerte abrazo, mis mejores deseos para que tengan una semana excelente y espero que difruten mucho de su fin de semana. Nos leemos luego, bye bye! ^_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola.**

 **Millones de gracias una vez más por sus visitas, su tiempo y sus review. Les amo hasta el infinito y más allá. Ahora, por favor, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Doce semanas. Doce semanas tenía su majestad cuando el médico apareció en el palacio para validar la buena noticia y el anuncio fue dado por Kai desde la terraza, provocando gritos de júbilo entre los reunidos en la explanada. Y dos semanas fueron las que pasó la reina en cama debido a las terribles nauseas y al cansancio extremo que invadieron su cuerpo. Así que mientras su hermanita trataba de hacerse cargo de Arendelle, ella guardó reposo, usando el tiempo de sus vacaciones obligatorias para leer, escribir a su prima en Corona o vomitando en los cubos que Gerda llevaba para ella. Era verdaderamente aburrido, sin mencionar lo preocupada que estaba por como irían las cosas en el reino en su ausencia, sin embargo esa mañana en particular tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Sentada en medio de la cama y con la espalda recargada en varios almohadones, llevaba ya varios minutos con la vista fija en el pequeñísimo bulto que se podía apreciar en su abdomen, aún un poco incrédula respecto a lo que llevaba ahí. Con un cuidado que casi podría parecer miedo comenzó a acariciarlo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Elsa!-escuchó una animada voz desde la puerta y volteó justo cuando Olaf se acercaba a la cama.

-¡Hey, hola amiguito! No sabía que estabas de regreso, ¿qué tal estuvo tu viaje a Corona?

-Oh, ¡fue fabuloso!

-No te esperaba por aquí tan pronto.

-Tus tíos me mandaron en el primer barco que salió hacia acá en cuanto supimos que tenías un bebé en tu barriguita-respondió el muñeco, palpando con sus manitas el vientre de la rubia-lucían bastante emocionados.

-Ya lo creo, un nuevo miembro en la familia siempre…

-Cuando subí al barco escuché a tu tío decir "por fin, que alivio", así que creo que era una noticia que ya esperaban.

Elsa rio con nerviosismo, segura de que el alivio era debido a la partida del a veces demasiado enérgico hombrecito de nieve y lamentó haber metido en aprietos a su familia en Corona.

-Claro, todos lo esperábamos Olaf.

Con los ojos muy abiertos la pequeña criatura miró a su creadora y preguntó:

-¿Hans también está muy emocionado?

-Oh sí-mintió, recordando la fría mirada de su marido cuando estoicamente de pie junto a su cama recibiera del médico la felicitación por su próxima paternidad.

-Vaya, es bueno saberlo. Tal vez ya por fin se le haya descongelado el corazón. Oh, ¡Elsa Elsa!-comenzó a rebotar sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Olaf?-preguntó sin poder reprimir una risita.

-¿Cómo crees que sea? ¿Crees que será rubio o pelirrojo?

-Rubio, seguro.

-O tal vez su cabello sea del color del de Anna.

-Mmm, no lo creo.

-Oh, ¡Elsa Elsa! ¿Anna está muy emocionada?

Pasó saliva en un intento por deshacerse del mal sabor que la pregunta le provocó, pero tratando de mantener la compostura dijo:

-Sí, muchísimo.

-Oww, debe ser fabuloso tener un sobrinito o sobrinita con el cual jugar. Hey, ¿y sus ojos? ¿De qué color crees que sean? Ojalá sean como los tuyos, aunque los de Hans también son bastante atractivos-y acercándose a ella susurró-pero no le digas que te lo dije.

-E-espero que sean como los míos-trató de esbozar otra sonrisa pero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los ojos de Hans?

-Oh no, tiene unos ojos her… agradables-algo comenzó a gritar el hombrecito, excitado, pero la mente de Elsa volvió a perderse lejos, regresando a aquella situación que, a pesar de todo, seguía preocupándole-Sabes Olaf-lo interrumpió, con la vista fija en la ventana-cabe la posibilidad de que mi bebé no tenga ni mis ojos ni los de Hans.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Se los vas a cambiar?

-Amm, no precisamente. Pero podría ser que fueran, no sé… cafés, tal vez.

El muñeco la miró extrañado.

-Pero tus ojos no son…

-Pero los del tío Victor sí.

-¿Tío Victor? ¿Tienes un tío Victor?

-Eh, no. Tenía. Es decir, no yo, sino mi padre. O el padre de mi padre, no estoy muy… muy segura. Olaf-trato de controlar los pequeños copitos que comenzaban a caer sobre el edredón-estoy un poco cansada, así que tal vez…

-¡Que interesante! Buscaré su retrato en el salón de pinturas. Pediré ayuda a Anna

-¡No, espera!-gritó cuando la criatura saltó de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que él… no está ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque él… amm… era… ¿feo?

-¿Era feo?-de pronto los ojitos del hombre de nieve se abrieron con intensidad antes de mirar horrorizado a la rubia-Elsa, ¿tendrás un bebé feo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOO!-se cubrió el vientre con gesto protector-Mi bebé será hermoso.

-¡Ya lo creo! Tú y Hans son muy bellos, todos en corona decían que son una pareja muy atractiva.

-¿Eso decían?

-Sí. Pero bueno, mejor me iré para que ustedes descansen. Te quiero Elsa-y acariciándole la panza agregó-te quiero bebé-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se giró y preguntó-oye, ¿Y Kristoff?

-¿Kri-Kristoff?-la temperatura en la habitación descendió drásticamente-¿qué pasa con él?

-¿Está emocionado por el pequeñito o pequeñita que vas a tener?

-Oh-intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado asustada para lograrlo con éxito-¡Seguro! Está muy contento. Como Anna.

-¡Genial! Entonces todos estamos felices. Vaya, pero cuanto amor va a recibir ese chiquitín-y sin más, dejó a la reina sola con sus remordimientos.

Mientras tanto, en los establos trabajaba el padre del futuro heredero al trono, vigilado muy de cerca por el esposo de la reina. En cuanto el rubio se quedó acompañado sólo por el reno que devoraba zanahorias, el príncipe consorte encontró su oportunidad para acercarse.

-¿Muy ocupado?-preguntó adentrándose con paso lento y despreocupado.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Kristoff se tensó con sólo escuchar su voz. Lentamente se giró, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad pero sin poder evitar evidenciar que estaba a la defensiva.

-Hans, buenas tardes-dijo sin dejar de lado sus tareas-¿qué te trae por aquí?

El pelirrojo se recargó en un poste cercano, cruzando los brazos a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

-Nada, sólo quería pasar a felicitarte.

-¿Disculpa?-lo encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, por tu próxima paternidad.

-N-no estoy entendiendo.

-Oh, claro que sí-. Esperó un momento por la respuesta de su interlocutor-¿no? ¿de verdad? ¿el embarazo de la reina? ¡Vamos, sé que lo sabes!-el rostro de Kristoff palideció-Eso es, sabía que lo recordarías.

-Lo siento Hans pero creo que…

-Descuida, está todo bien, tranquilo fortachón-se acercó a él y le palmeó con fuerza un hombro-supongo que no me resta más que ofrecer mis felicitaciones.

El rubio trató de volver a sus actividades a pesar del visible temblor en sus manos.

-Me temo que estás muy confundido, ¿has estado bebiendo? Eso seguro disgustará a Elsa.

-Nop, ni una sola gota de alcohol. Y si así fuera, estoy seguro de que tú podrías ayudarme a contentarla, ¿no es así, semental?

-¿Por qué habría de…

Se cortó al notar la mirada fría del sureño y aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa, la maldad que destilaba le hizo estremecer.

-Mi esposa no me deja tocarla desde la noche de bodas. Es imposible que ese niño sea mío.

-¿Estás diciendo que Elsa te engañó?

-No, porque yo ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue hasta hace poco que supe con quién lo hacía. No, no, tranquilo, no fue ella-agregó al notar los ojos como platos del repartidor de hielo-Al parecer sabe mantener muy bien cerrada la boca, completamente lo contrario a lo que hace con las piernas.

-¡Hey!

-Ella sólo me dijo lo que pretendía porque obviamente sabe que de haberme enterado de otra forma, terminaría sacándole a la criatura del vientre con mis propias manos. Respecto a la identidad del suertudo bastardo, eso sólo me tomó un par de noches frente a la puerta de su majestad para escucharla gemir tu nombre. Es bastante buena moviendo las caderas ¿eh?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. El rubio se negó a responder-Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí".

-Hans ¿a qué has venido?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero felicitarte.

-Ajá-respondió alzando una ceja.

-Y también quisiera pedir tu ayuda.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Resulta que el reciente estado de gravidez de mi mujer, provocado por tu ardiente virilidad por cierto, la ha tenido impedida en pasados días para llevar a cabo sus tareas diarias. El médico dijo que a pesar de todo, tal vez el esfuerzo de mantener a raya sus poderes y el tener que gestar una nueva vida podrían debilitar su cuerpo provocando que de vez en cuando tenga que tomarse algunos días de descanso.

-Y eso me interesa porque…

-Porque yo, como su esposo y príncipe consorte, tengo el deber de tomar su lugar y asegurarme de que Arendelle no se desmorone, justo como las galletas que tu novia, la princesa Anna, come sobre el escritorio de su majestad mientras hace como que lee y firma documentos importantes porque, según ella y su hermana, "está cubriendo a la reina".

-Elsa confía en ella, no me extraña que…

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, lo que quiero es que levante su maldito trasero de esa silla.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir Hans-lo amenazó, señalándolo con un dedo.

-Se lleve sus malditas galletas-siguió sin dejarse amilanar-y me deje a mí hacer el trabajo que, por derecho y deber, me corresponde. Evidentemente tengo mayor experiencia en cuanto a gobernar se trata, tengo una mayor y mejor idea respecto a lo que administrar un reino se refiere y mis habilidades de negociación serían de mucha ayuda para ciertos asuntos que, según me acabo de enterar, tu noviecilla está echando a perder.

Una vez terminada esta retahíla de palabras, Kristoff se limitó a encogerse de hombros

-No entiendo cómo es que pretendes que te sea de ayuda.

-Es simple: le dices que me deje todo a mí y se haga a un lado. Ella sólo los escucharía a ti y a Elsa, y en vista de que mi esposa lo último que haría sería mover un dedo en mi favor… pues solo me quedas tú.

El rubio soltó una risa relajada, negando con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que cooperaré contigo?

Esta vez fue Hans quien se sacudió levemente a causa de la risa.

-Que si no lo haces, me veré en la necesidad de decirle a Annita toda la verdad.

La cabeza de Kristoff se elevó con un movimiento tan rápido y brusco que le provocó un terrible dolor en el cuello.

-¿Verdad?

-Sí. Y creo que ambos estamos seguros de que eso partiría su corazón-se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió un puchero-. Aunque, pensándolo bien… tal vez no sería tan mala idea.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Sí! Si le cuento que su amada hermana y su querido novio se han estado revolcando desnudos en la cama al grado de lograr hacer un bebé, tal vez eso le provoque tanta tristeza que termine encerrándose en su habitación por siempre. Tal vez incluso huya de Arendelle o… algo más terrible, porque ¿qué dolor más terrible puede haber que sentirse traicionado por la única familia que te queda y por el amor de tu vida? ¿Sabes qué Kristobal? Descuida-dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-creo que esto ya está resuelto.

-¡Espera!-gritó el rubio con desesperación, corriendo hacia él para ponerle una mano en el hombro y hacerlo girar-No le dirás ¿o sí?

Hans miró distraídamente sus uñas, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

-No lo sé. ¿Tengo que hacerlo, Krispin?

-No-susurró de inmediato. El color en su rostro lo hacía ver casi enfermo-hablaré con ella, lo prometo.

-¡Excelente!-le dio un golpecito en el brazo-Sabía que nos entenderíamos. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a revisar los papeles que, supuestamente, Anna ya reviso pero que con seguridad lo hizo mal.

El resto de la tarde las palabras del pelirrojo no dejaron de darle vueltas por la cabeza. No confiaba en él y estaba seguro que no había persona en el mundo más propensa a cometer traición como Hans, por eso se sentía tan preocupado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared: permitir que revelara su secreto o poner a Arendelle en sus manos. ¿Qué sería peor?

-¡Kristoff!-le gritó su novia corriendo desde la puerta del comedor-¡viniste!

Se forzó a formar una sonrisa y la recibió en un enorme abrazo. En cuanto se vio libre, la princesa se paró de puntitas y le besó los labios.

-Vaya, ¿a qué vino eso?-le preguntó.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Sólo se me hizo tarde. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me perdí la cena?

La risita de Anna sonó insegura y abochornada bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… no lo sé, te he sentido un poco distante últimamente. Kristoff-agregó tomando valor para mirarlo a los ojos y apretando fuertemente sus puños sobre el pecho de su novio-¿hice algo mal? ¿Yo te… te hice enfadar? ¿Estás cansado de mí?

-¿Qué? ¡No no no no no! En lo absoluto.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que-miró hacia la escalinata por la que justo en ese momento bajaba la reina, con paso inseguro y siendo auxiliada por su esposa. El rubio tragó saliva antes de contestar-he tenido mucho trabajo, eso es todo.

-¿De verdad? Porque si hice algo yo podría…

-No Anna, descuida-la abrazó con fuerza-tú no has hecho nada malo. Fui yo.

-¿Tú?

-Sí.

En el silencio que hubo entre los dos pudieron escuchar los pasos de su majestad y los suaves susurros que intercambiaba la pareja real. La respiración de la pelirroja comenzó a agitarse, nerviosa por lo que acababa o estaba a punto de escuchar y como acto reflejo el hombre de las montañas la abrazó con mayor fuerza.

-Kristoff, ¿qué… qué hiciste?

Se separó de él y buscó con temor alguna pista sobre la que sería su respuesta. Pero él sólo le sonrió.

-Te descuide, y lo lamento mucho. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Con un suspiro, la chica soltó toda la tensión retenida esos pocos segundos y sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa que para Kristoff valía todas las joyas y monedas del mundo.

Esa noche se negó a ir a la habitación de la reina. Al menos durante un par de horas, porque finalmente se levantó de su propia cama con decisión, se colocó la camisa y dirigió sus pasos presurosos por el pasillo que tantas veces recorriera antes. Se aseguró de dejar la puerta bien cerrada apenas la cruzó y tomó aire para pronunciar las palabras con las que pondría un alto a esa comprometedora situación pero al girarse se encontró con la rubia sentada a la orilla de la cama, esperando con el cabello ya suelto y una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. De inmediato la sangre comenzó a hervirle.

-Elsa-pronunció con voz trémula tratando de mantenerse bajo control-creo que tenemos…

-Esta vez de verdad creí que no vendrías-dijo con una voz que le sonó extremadamente sensual. Se puso de pie y desabrochó la bata que llevaba encima, dejándola caer al suelo y quedándose sólo con el pequeño y revelador camisón con el que siempre lo recibía. Las piernas le temblaron cuando recayó en lo enormes y suculentos que se veían sus pechos, por lo que tuve que reunir toda su fuerza para mantener la compostura.

-Escucha, necesito…

-Yo sé que necesitas-caminó hasta él y le tomó ambas manos, obligándolo aunque sin mucho esfuerzo a acompañarla hacia la cama-y ahora mismo te lo voy a dar.

La rubia se sentó de nuevo en la cama, dejando a su amante de pie frente a ella. Con cuidado le bajó la pijama y la ropa interior, liberando su miembro apenas rígido y metiéndoselo en la boca. Y ya, eso fue todo lo que necesitó Kristoff para olvidar por completo la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Más tarde y una vez terminada su labor, con la rubia cabeza reposando sobre su pecho y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el vientre, le dijo:

-Creo que esto es todo.

-¿Mmm-preguntó adormilada.

-Creo que… hasta aquí llegó esto.

Elsa se incorporó sobre los brazos, mirándolo con severidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que ya tienes lo que querías-salió de entre las sábanas y comenzó a vestirse-así que supongo que esto puede terminar ahora.

-¿Anna nos descubrió?-el temor en su voz era evidente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Fue Hans. ¿Te dijo algo?

-Amm… no. Elsa ya no tiene sentido que sigamos haciéndolo así que creo que esta es nuestra última vez.

-Pero…

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien. Seguiré al pendiente de ustedes, pase lo que pase-le besó la frente y luego bajó y besó su abdomen para después abandonar la habitación.

La reina se quedó furiosa. Se giró sobre la cama y se cubrió con la sábana hasta arriba, apretando con fuerza la almohada y aguantando las ganas de ir tras de él y darle una bofetada. Era la segunda vez que se atrevía a decirle que hacer y eso no se lo iba permitir. Además, ¿quién se creía que era él para dejarla? Ese vulgar sujeto. Se hizo bolita y se abrazó la cintura, pensando en la criatura que esperaba. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Luego, recobrando la cordura, repasó las palabras del padre de su niño. Había dicho "creo", lo que significaba que aún estaba indeciso.

"Sí" pensó, "tal vez aún pueda arrepentirse".

Y aferrándose a esa posibilidad logró conciliar el sueño, aunque no fue para nada tranquilo ni reparador.

Al día siguiente quiso poner a prueba su teoría. Contra toda recomendación médica se puso en pie, creó uno de sus ya conocidos vestidos de hielo y tomando los corredores menos concurridos se encaminó hacia las caballerizas en donde sabía que lo encontraría. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos, lejos de la vista de los demás, hasta que el rubio se quedó a solas. Entró sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apenas captó la vista del hombre se le insinuó con lujuria. Aunque en un principio pareció rechazar su acercamiento, sólo hizo falta un poco de afecto y mimos para que el lado animal de ambos los llevara hasta el cajón para caballos más cercano, en dónde se dejaron caer sobre el heno desperdigado por el suelo.

-Te lo dije-el príncipe consorte se dirigió a su equino, ambos de pie frente a las caballerizas cerradas-esa forma tan sugerente de mover las caderas sólo puede significar una cosa.

Sitrón emitió un tímido pero indignado relincho, recibiendo como respuesta una caricia en el hocico.

-Descuida amigo, en realidad es bueno para nosotros aunque no lo creas-dio la media vuelta y caminó al lado del animal hacia la sombra más cercana para asegurarse de que la reina los viera cuando saliera-esto nos ganará un cepillo nuevo para ti, una mejora a tu cajón y me aseguraré de conseguirte un par de encuentros íntimos con la yegua de su majestad, ¿qué te parece amigo?-el caballo relinchó con alegría-en cuanto a mi… no me vendrían mal unas botas nuevas para montar, un reloj de bolsillo chapado en oro y creo que ya viene siendo tiempo de que exija mi lugar en el lecho de la reina.

* * *

 **Miren, según yo he revisado este capítulo como seis veces, pero no termina de dejarme satisfecha. Aún así, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no... pss ahí está el botón pa' que dejen un review.**

 **Nos seguiremos leyendo muy pronto, mientras tanto reciban un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y tengan una bella semana. Bye bye! ^_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola hola!**

 **Oigan, ¿qué creen? Volví :) Después de un breve, merecido y requerido descanso logré armarme de valor para sentarme frente a la computadora y terminar este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Llevaba aproximadamente media hora sentada al escritorio tratando de revisar documentos importantes cuando sintió una tercera patada en su silla. Vio furiosa la enorme línea negra que atravesaba todo el pergamino antes de fulminar con la mirada a su marido.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Él, despatarrado en otra silla a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y mirada glacial respondió:

-Ya tienes lo que querías-Elsa pareció desconcertada-tú heredero. Ya tienes tu embarazo, ¿ahora me dejarás follarte?

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Era la condición ¿no?

-¡No!

-Sí, lo era.

-¡Yo jamás…

-Una vez que el yeti te dejara en cinta, yo iba a recuperar mi lugar en tu lecho e iba poder reclamar mis derechos matrimoniales, de lo contrario yo le iría con el chisme a Anna, al consejo y a mi hermano y tú, tu principito y tu reino quedarían perdidos.

La rubia quedó boquiabierta.

-No te atreverías-susurró, indignada y temerosa a la vez.

-No lo sé cariño-respondió poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta-las cosas aquí se están poniendo muuuuy aburridas; demasiado trabajo y poca diversión, no es así como esperaba que fueran las cosas.

-¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo y te lo daré.

La desesperación en su voz lo sorprendió gratamente y sin titubear se giró para responder.

-A ti. Eres mi esposa, quiero lo que por derecho me corresponde como tu conyugue.

Ella suspiró después de dejar la pluma en el tintero y descansar su cabeza sobre las manos, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lamento mucho que esto no sea lo que esperabas Hans pero creí que quedaba clara la razón de nuestro matrimonio.

-Claro: utilizarme. Ya tienes todo lo que querías, lo que necesitabas y lo que esperabas. Sólo falta que nazca ese niño, tú y Caleb firmen la segunda parte del acuerdo y ya no me necesitarás más aquí.

La reina se sorprendió por lo dolidas que sonaron sus palabras.

-Eso no es verdad. Has aportado mucho a Arendelle.

-¿Cómo, Elsa? Durante tu ausencia ni siquiera me dejaste hacerme cargo de tus tareas. Soy tu almirante y sin embargo tengo que consultarte absolutamente todas las decisiones que tomo, ¡y la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo de revisarlas! Sólo las desechas porque desconfías de mí.

-Bueno, eso puede…

-Y respecto a la intimidad, ¿de verdad piensas seguir usando al novio de tu hermana?-las mejillas de la rubia comenzaron a colorearse-¿eso no es un poco… horroroso?-ella seguía sin palabras-Es evidente que en el sentido práctico su relación ya terminó, cumplieron su cometido. Así que si ahora lo que buscas es sólo satisfacer tus deseos carnales-se señaló a sí mismo-aquí me tienes. Y por lo que pude escuchar tras la puerta durante un par de noches, créeme Elsa, ¡ese sujeto no tiene idea de cómo tratar a una reina en la cama!

Ella bajó la mirada, abochornada pensando en lo mucho que había gozado con las atenciones del rubio pero tenía que admitir que desde la primera vez había procurado no compararlo con lo que Hans había hecho en su noche de bodas. Eran estilos completamente diferentes, porque mientras Kristoff era cuidadoso y delicado, el pelirrojo había sido más intenso y atrevido. Sería injusto tratar de averiguar cuál era mejor por lo que se obligó a sacarse la idea de la cabeza y atender el problema actual.

-Bueno, pues lamento que nuestra idea de matrimonio sea diferente. Y que te inmiscuyas en mi intimidad.

-Tu vida sexual también me concierne, eres mi esposa. Creo que lo he dicho como unas cien veces.

-Pero no soy de tu propiedad.

-Tampoco Krispin.

-¿Quién?

-El gorila con el que sale tu hermana.

-Kristoff.

-Eso dije.

-Escucha-se puso en pie y caminó hacia él retorciéndose las manos-hablaré con él y…

-¿Eso en que me beneficia?-la cortó alzando una ceja.

-Y pondré en claro la situación.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez quien necesita aclarar sus ideas eres tú?

-¿Eh?

En sus enormes ojos azules pudo ver una leve pizca de temor. Se acercó a ella rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y se limitó a besarle la frente con ternura.

-Estaré en la biblioteca leyendo un rato por si me necesita, majestad-fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Elsa no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada. Eso había sido intenso e incómodo. Había sonado como si… como si ella fuera la villana en todo aquello. Cierto cierto, había traicionado a su hermana al usar a su novio para su propio beneficio pero ¿no era a la enamorada princesa a la que someterían a un matrimonio forzado de no conseguir el heredero que el consejo le pedía? ¡También la beneficiaba a ella! Esa era la razón por la que Kristoff había accedido a cometer aquella aberración, porque amaba demasiado a su hermana como para permitir que se la arrebataran.

-La ama-pensó con la vista fija en las verdes montañas al otro lado de la ventana, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Debió haber sido difícil tener que hacer aquello. Debió de haber pasado los días lamentándose y culpándose por traicionar así a la mujer por la que tenía tan profundos sentimientos. ¿Y si… y si pensaba en su hermana mientras tenía relaciones con ella?

Sintió una especie de nausea que la obligó a volver a la realidad y decidida a ponerle fin a aquello dejó a toda velocidad el despacho para ir a buscar al padre de su hijo; sabía perfectamente en dónde encontrarlo.

Cuando llegó al establo lo encontró acompañado del joven caballerango a quien sin inmutarse despachó para quedarse a solas con el rubio. El chico la miró con desconcierto pero aun así le dedicó una ligera reverencia y se marchó. Elsa por su parte le sonrió, agradecida, y en cuanto hubo desalojado el lugar, con la misma sonrisa se dirigió a Kristoff. Paró en seco al notar su fría mirada y antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca él comenzó a hablar.

-Ya sé por lo que vienes y me temo que esta vez no lo conseguirás-él seguía moviendo el heno de un extremo al otro del lugar, apenas dignándose a prestarle atención.

-E-eso está bien. En realidad-comenzó con voz temblorosa-quería decirte que…

-¿Estás consciente de lo mucho que se decepcionaría Anna de saber lo que hemos hecho?-Elsa se quedó callada, aún intimidada por el tono arrebatado y la evidente irritación con la que le hablaba-Es tu hermana. Es mi novia y la traicionamos, hicimos algo horrible a sus espaldas.

-No creo que un bebé sea horrible-respondió con voz bajísima y herida.

-Quiero dejarte algo en claro-dijo parándose frente a ella y secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano-; lo hice por ella, por no perder la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

-Lo sé.

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

-Es estúpido que haya tenido que caer así de bajo para poder seguir con la mujer a la que quiero pero lo hecho, hecho está ¿no Elsa?-ella sólo asintió-así que ahora que tienes lo que deseabas…

-Lo siento-susurró, provocando que el rubio soltara la paca que estaba por alzar y la mirara. Había lágrimas en sus ojos azules-Lamento mucho que te hayas visto obligado a hacer algo así de desagradable. Lamento no haber tenido el valor para hacer las cosas correctamente y tener que haber recurrido a ti. Solo venía para darte las gracias y decirte que te libero de… esta clase de castigo o lo que sea que haya sido para ti.

Para cuando cerró la boca las lágrimas ya caían copiosamente por sus mejillas y le estaba costando horrores contener los sollozos.

-Bueno-respondió él rascándose la nuca, ablandado ahora por el llanto de la reina-un castigo como tal no fue pero…

-Lo pasaste mal, lo sé y lo lamento. Comprendo que no fuera yo con quien desearías estar haciendo esas cosas en la cama.

Kristoff se ruborizó.

-Conforme fui creciendo me enseñaron que… es decir, los trolls serán… trolls, pero aun así tienen su vena cursi ¿sabes? Y cuando llegó el momento de tener amm, "esa" plática, me fue dicho que esa clase de actos se llevaban a cabo con la persona la que amabas. Y Elsa, yo no te amo.

Eso era algo bastante obvio, pero escucharlo salir de su boca le dolió muy profundo en el pecho, empujando el sollozo hasta que no pudo guardarlo más.

-Lo sé.

-¡Es decir, no de ese modo! No me mal…

-Es lindo-lo interrumpió abrazándose a sí misma-que te hayan hablado de esa cosas, quiero decir. Yo lo único que escuché al respecto por parte de mi madre fue que algún día tendría que casarme, meterme a la cama con mi marido y hacer todo lo posible porque él no se cansara de mí y huyera con una ramera antes de dejarme en cinta. Porque ese era mi deber, casarme aún si no había amor de por medio, dejarme tocar aun cuando lo encontrara repulsivo y engendrar un niño aun cuando no lo deseara o no me sintiera preparada. Y por eso debía aprender a controlar mis poderes.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Kristoff bajó la mirada apesadumbrado y ella aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas con la manga del vestido.

-Lo lam…

-Bueno-se enderezó y alzó la cabeza lo más que pudo-entonces una vez aclaradas las cosas, te dejaré para que termines tu trabajo-se dirigió hacia la puerta, con los brazos alrededor de su propia cintura y pasos acelerados-en cuanto puedas vete a casa a preparar tu equipaje.

-¿Equipaje?-preguntó alarmado.

-Mañana temprano te vas a supervisar a los recolectores de hielo durante lo que queda de esta primera parte de la temporada.

-¿Lo que queda? ¡Pero son casi tres semanas!

-Una estadía larga, así que asegúrate de llevar todo lo que necesitas-y dicho eso salió, dándole un fuerte portazo al establo.

Elsa no se sentía de humor para seguir trabajando así que decidió ir directo a su habitación. Lamentablemente Anna la encontró en el camino y la arrastró del brazo hacia el comedor, ahogando las protestas de la rubia con su imparable narración sobre el ocupadísimo día que había tenido con la gente del pueblo. Cuando menos pensó la reina ya estaba sentada frente a un enorme plato rebosante de comida, escuchando a medias toda la palabrería de su hermana mientras su mente aún seguía frente al establo maldiciéndose y maldiciendo al imbécil de Kristoff.

-Elsa, ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si me…? Oye, apenas has tocado tu comida, ¿hay algo malo con lo que prepararon hoy? Si quieres podemos…

-Oh no no, estoy bien. Es sólo que-bajó el rostro hacia el plato y el olor le provocó malestar-no tengo mucha hambre. Pero bueno, ¿qué decías?

-Ah. Estuve hablando con Kristoff.

-¿A-ah sí?

-Ajá. Ayer. Y dijo algo que me hizo pensar.

-¿Pensar en qué?

La pelirroja bajó la vista a su comida

-Tal vez deberías cederle más tareas a Hans.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que su trabajo como príncipe consorte es apoyarte con las tareas que tú no puedas llevar a cabo y que a su parecer Hans llevaba una vida demasiado ligera y seguro es debido a que estoy haciendo muchas de las actividades que deberían estar a su cargo.

-Vaya Anna, ¿estás diciendo que quieres dejar algunos de tus pendientes en manos de Hans?

-Definitivamente. No porque yo así lo quiera, pero no me parece justo que él ande por ahí sólo paseándose y rascándose la nariz mientras nosotras hacemos todo el trabajo pesado.

-Bueno, en realidad él también tiene su trabajo y lo hace muy bien, pero creo que es una buena idea que se mantenga un poco más ocupado.

-¡Excelente! Entonces puede empezar por los reportes de las exportaciones de arenques, que son aburridísimos-Elsa rio, cubriéndose la boca con la servilleta-. ¿Sabes? Tal vez esta idea sea mejor de lo que había pensado, ¡eso significa que podré pasar más tiempo con Kristoff!

Algo dentro de la rubia hirvió con el comentario. Trató de mantener el sentimiento bajo control pero por el contrario, terminó soltando un:

-Es una pena que tenga que partir tan pronto-y dio un trago a su bebida.

-¿Partir?

La rubia pretendió que la pregunta la sorprendida y después de tomarse su tiempo para pasar el trago de sidra respondió.

-Sí, mañana temprano parte para supervisar al primer grupo de recolectores de hielo.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Me temo que no. Me llegaron algunos rumores sobre problemas por allá así que necesito de su ayuda para mantener el control en lo que regresan de este primer viaje.

-¡¿Estará allá hasta que el grupo completo regrese?!-saltó con decepción.

-Me temo que sí. Mínimo tres semanas.

Los hombros de la princesa cayeron y con culpabilidad observó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Vaya, yo-se secó las mejillas-tenía planes para los próximos días.

-Ya los llevarás a cabo cuando regrese.

-Supongo que sí. Pff, lo voy a extrañar tanto. ¿Te ha pasado Elsa? ¿Te ha pasado que amas tanto a alguien que cuando se va sientes un dolor que podrías jurar que es físico? ¿Y que cuando regresa y te abraza, cada vez que dice que te extrañó hay un tono un su voz que te hace creer que sintió exactamente lo mismo que tú y eso, irónicamente, te hace sentir como la mujer más feliz al corroborar que están en la misma sintonía? ¿Te ha pasado Elsa?

Había una enorme y tierna sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja que contrastaban con las lágrimas que se agolpaban en las orbes aguamarinas. A Elsa le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-No Anna-respondió secamente antes de dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa y retirarse-jamás me ha pasado eso.

Esa noche se odió tanto a si misma que no sabía si echarse a llorar o colgarse de una de las vigas del techo de su despacho, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que provocaba dicho sentimiento: si la culpabilidad de lo hecho a Anna o el descubrimiento de que nadie la amaba. Incluso su hermana había encontrado a alguien con quien reemplazar el espacio que antes ella misma ocupaba en su corazón. Se llevó las manos al vientre y trató de serenarse pensando en que pronto llegaría una personita para quien, al menos durante unos cuantos años, significaría el mundo entero y dependería por completo de ella, pero nuevamente el recordar el proceder de dicha criatura la hizo sentir desdichada. Giró sobre la cama y se hizo un ovillo.

-¿Cómo fuiste a ser tan estúpida Elsa?-comenzó a murmurar aferrando con fuerza la almohada-¿cómo fuiste a cometer semejante estupidez, mujer imbécil?

-Yo no diría que eres imbécil-lo escuchó antes de sentirlo trepar a la cama-más bien usaría la palabra "ingenua".

Se recostó tras ella, jaló con suavidad el camisón hasta dejar un hombro al descubierto y abrazándola por detrás comenzó a besarle la piel desnuda.

-Te voy a pedir por favor que te retires de mi habitación-protestó con voz ahogada.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, en serio? ¿No preferirías un poco de cariño?-comenzó a besarle el cuello-parece que tu conversación con el abominable hombre de las nieves no terminó muy bien ¿eh?-la rubia respiró profundo, tratando de mantener la compostura-Él se lo pierde, de todos modos no es como que follara muy bien ¿cierto?

Elsa luchó por no caer en sus provocaciones, pero debía admitir que la humedad de sus besos estaba provocando un ya conocido cosquilleo que se extendía por toda su piel.

-Hans ahora no.

-Creo que ahora es el mejor momento, muñeca.

Logró hacerla girar sobre su espalda y con mucho cuidado se colocó sobre ella. Aventó la camisa del pijama al suelo y le tomó las manos a su esposa, llevándolas hasta su torneado abdomen y obligándola a acariciarlo. La rubia obedeció y como recompensa le tomó el rostro aún mojado por las lágrimas y la besó con ternura en los labios y sin oposición, sorprendentemente; le permitió meter la lengua dentro de su boca para saborea por completo aquella dulce cavidad y viéndola tan permisiva se atrevió a meterle una mano entre las piernas e introducir un dedo en su sexo. Ahí sí que protestó pero fue sólo durante un breve momento; pronto la tenía aferrada al cuello y la lengua se enredaba con la suya en una especie de sensual batalla. Sintió que entonces era momento de reemplazar el dedo por su miembro ya erecto y bajándose el pantalón la penetró sin mucho cuidado para después adoptar un ritmo suave que de inmediato le arrancó un agudo gemido a la reina. Sin aminorar las embestidas logró, después de armarse de mucha paciencia, sacarle el camisón y dejarla completamente desnuda y a su merced, auto recompensándose al llevar la boca a uno de los senos de su mujer mientras el pezón libre era consolado con las yemas de sus dedos. Después de tanto tiempo, el por fin poder poseerla lo hacía sentir en la gloria, y a juzgar por los gemidos de ella su desempeño no se veía afectado por la falta de práctica.

-Di mi nombre Elsa-le susurró al oído-dilo. ¿Quién es tu marido, eh? ¿Quién te hizo mujer? ¿Quién te tomó por primera vez y te hizo gritar de placer?

-Hans-musitó entre suspiros, obediente.

-¿Quién fue, preciosa?

-Fuiste tú, Hans.

Los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos y cuando sintió que le enterraba las uñas en los hombros, justo antes de comenzar a temblar entre sus brazos, supo que su trabajo estaba hecho. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que el sonido de la agitada respiración de la rubia fue reemplazado por sus propios gemidos y terminó corriéndose copiosamente en el interior de su esposa.

Se tumbó sobre la espalda tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de envolver en un abrazo a la chica, quien había estallado en un llanto convulsivo apenas terminado el acto sexual. Su torcida sonrisa triunfal no hizo más que aumentar.

-Ven aquí cariño, ven aquí-ella se dejó envolver, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y abandonándose al sentimiento-Oh Elsa, mi pobre y sola Elsa, descuida-le besó el cabello apretándola con fuerza-aquí estoy, yo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a sentirte aislada nunca más.

* * *

 **Mientras estuve ausente me tomé el tiempo para leer UPI, porque pues soy una narcisista y porque me gustó mucho como quedó ese fic, a pesar de que en los últimos capítulos luché horrores conmigo misma porque mi plan original era matar a Friederick al final, pero me ha dejado muy satisfecha como resultó todo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que dije que esa historia sería más corta pues... comienzo a creer que no, no será así. Pero ya lo veremos.**

 **Les agradezco mucho su paciencia después de esta espera, el tiempo que se hayan tomado para llegar hasta aquí y las preciosas palabras que decidan dejar en sus reviews. Tengan un fabuloso fin de semana, nos leemos pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

 **Volví, y miren, no se esperen mucho de este capítulo porque es como que de transición así que no suceden muchas cosas. Esta como que revisado a la carrera y a pesar de que me ha gustado como ha quedad pues... sí, que tampoco es taaaan entretenido como lo fueron tal vez los pasados. O bueno, ya me dirán ustedes, por lo pronto, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Se sentía agotado y le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo; se odió a sí mismo por la falta de condición y prometió que pasaría menos tiempo comiendo chocolates con Anna y más tiempo haciendo ejercicio. Tal vez más adelante se arrepentiría de eso pero por el momento, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cama y dormir durante los siguientes tres días. En cuanto vio a su novia agitando los brazos desde el otro lado del camino supo que su plan estaba jodido.

-¡Hey, comité de bienvenida!-la saludó desmontando a Sven y apretándola en un abrazo antes de besarle dulcemente los labios.

-Que alegría me da verte, ¡te extrañé tanto!

-Ya lo veo, honestamente no esperaba este recibimiento.

La pelirroja comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción.

-¡Es que hoy tenemos fiesta!-Kristoff la miró desconcertado-Durante tu ausencia logré convencer a Elsa de hacer un pequeño festejo en honor al nuevo bebé y después de dos semanas de ajetreo y trabajo extra ¡por fin veré los frutos de mi esfuerzo! No puedo esperar para mostrarte los arreglos florales, ¡son hermosos! Además nos tomó a Gerda y a mí días y días dar con la receta exacta de los pastelillos que nos hacía mi madre de pequeña y por los cuales Elsa casi ha congelado el palacio entero los últimos días.

-Vaya, parece que has tenido algunas semanas intensas.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Entre la planeación de la fiesta, convencer a Elsa de que pasara un poco de su carga de trabajo y luchar contra sus extraños antojos y cambios de humor, ¡uff! Por un momento creí que no la contábamos.

-¿Contábamos?-preguntó andando a su lado hacia el palacio.

-Sí, bueno…-se encogió de hombros un poco abochornada-las cosas se pusieron un poco locas así que Hans y yo tuvimos que unirnos. ¡No de una manera extraña y retorcida! Sino, como equipo, ¿entiendes?

-¿Hans?

Anna suspiró.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo debo darle su crédito a ese bastardo. Seguí tu consejo y logré que se involucrara más en las cuestiones del reino y creo que hasta ahora no lo ha hecho tan mal, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ha dedicado tiempo al cuidado de Elsa y del bebé.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

-Sí, creo que está bastante emocionado con su próxima paternidad. Agh-se estremeció-me asusta la idea de tener una pequeña réplica de ese sujeto corriendo por los pasillos del palacio pero Gerda asegura que a pesar de ello terminaré adorando a ese niño.

Repentinamente el rubio pareció ausente. Anna esperó un poco por alguna respuesta a su comentario pero en vista de que el silencio parecía no tener fin, se aventuró a preguntar:

-Kristoff, ¿todo bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! No, sólo pensaba que-se rascó la nuca-tal vez no sea tan terrible. Es decir, tal vez ni siquiera se parezca a Hans.

-Pff, todos saben que los genes Westergaard son demasiado poderosos, seguro terminará contaminando la sangre y el linaje familiar.

-Mmm yo no estaría tan…

-¡Pero bueno! Eso ya lo descubriremos más adelante, por ahora debemos apurarnos; cuando lleguemos seguro Gerda ya tendrá lista la bañera para que te asees y pedí a Kai que te consiguiera ropa para…

-¿Ropa? No no no no.

-Tranquilo, esto no es nada muy formal. Las puertas del palacio se abrirán para recibir a la gente del pueblo que quiera acompañarnos, después de todo es a su futuro rey a quien estamos celebrando, ¡¿No te parece emocionante?!

Se adelantó dando alegres saltitos, ignorando por completo a un cansado y muy poco animado Kristoff que trataba de encontrar la excusa perfecta para quedarse encerrado en su habitación.

Lamentablemente un par de horas después ya llevaba ropa limpia y decente, según las palabras de Gerda, los zapatos que tanto le incomodaban y el cabello medio relamido hacia atrás y caminaba rumbo al salón, en dónde la banda se escuchaba afinando sus instrumentos.

Recorría los pasillos del palacio cuando proveniente del solario escuchó un relajado y muy bien entonado silbido. Extrañado regresó sobre sus pasos y se adentró apenas un poco en la habitación y aún antes de que pudiera siquiera buscar con la mirada, una voz lo saludó desde el ventanal.

-¡Hey, volviste! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Hans se encontraba de frente a la hermosa vista que ofrecía el basto océano, abrochándose un pañuelo color turquesa en el cuello y con una enorme y altanera sonrisa. Kristoff suspiró profundo antes de responder.

-Ammm bien, supongo.

-Me alegra. O no. En realidad me da igual. ¿Vienes a felicitarme?

-¿Felicitarte?

El príncipe se dio la vuelta, ahora arreglándose el chaleco.

-Sí, voy a ser papá.

Ese comentario lo dejó perplejo. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, tratando de asegurarse de que se encontraban solos, y acercándose paso a paso a él, susurró:

-¿Vas a ser…? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro-respondió con orgullo-Ah, ya comprendo tu desconcierto-y estirándose para darle una palmadita en el brazo continuó-escucha, tú habrás sembrado esa semilla, pero seré yo quien la riegue, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, realmente no.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pasando al lado de Kristoff mientras agregaba.

-A pesar de todo, seré yo quien termine criando a un heredero al trono, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? De entrada: regalos, ¡muchos regalos! Probablemente no me alcanzará la vida para fumarme todos los puros que he recibido incluso de los reinos más lejanos, ansiosos por quedar bien con el marido de su majestad la reina de las nieves. También por supuesto están todas aquellas propuestas y dotes ofrecidas para arreglar un matrimonio con el principito o princesita, pero aún es muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas. Y aunque parezca una estupidez, por primera vez siento que los viejos del maldito concejo nos miran como lo que somos, los soberanos de estas tierras-suspiró profundo, apunto de dejar la habitación-Sí señor, muero de ansias porque nazca ese bebé; prometo que lo convertiré en el mejor rey que jamás ha tenido Arendelle.

El rubio lanzó un resoplido, tratando de cubrir su creciente preocupación con una ligera carcajada.

-¿Tú, criando al mejor rey?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hans desapareció, dejando sólo una mirada fría y cruel.

-Seguro así será. ¿O qué? ¿Crees poder hacer un mejor trabajo? ¿Tú, un plebeyo criado en medio del bosque por rocas parlantes?-un micro gesto en el rostro del repartidor de hielo le hizo notar que sus palabras habían causado daño-Nah. En realidad no creo que haya nadie en este maldito palacio capaz de criar a un niño de manera sana y responsable.

-Que irónico que ese comentario venga de ti, el sujeto que pretendió asesinar a su ahora esposa para quedarse con el reino.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Hubiera gobernado mucho mejor. Pero aquí lo importante es que yo sí conviví con mis padres; personas despreciables tal vez, no lo niego, pero al menos tuve unos, ¿y tú?-su interlocutor guardó silencio, y eso le supo a victoria-Además, tengo otros doce hermanos, cada uno con al menos un par de hijos malcriados y caprichosos, así que créeme, podría escribir todo un manual sobre como criar cretinos, y pienso hacer completamente lo opuesto al momento de educar a MI HIJO O HIJA-respondió, alzando la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Guardó silencio durante un momento, aguardando por una respuesta, pero Kristoff estaba totalmente desarmado. Pronto una voz femenina comenzó a llamar al pelirrojo, y consciente del terrible error que sería ignorar a su esposa tomando en cuenta sus repentinos cambios de humor, respondió sin despegar la vista del padre de su bebé:

-¡Ya voy cariño!-le sonrió una última vez al repartidor de hielo y se alejó escaleras abajo.

Kristoff le siguió los pasos muy de cerca, deteniéndose junto a una de las columnas del pasillo antes de llegar a la escalinata. Observó al pelirrojo bajar a toda velocidad para reunirse con la reina, quien con pasitos presurosos se dirigía a él. Llevaba un bonito y ligero vestido de color turquesa con pequeños cristales en el pecho que asumió serían de hielo y una vaporosa falda de gasa que con el movimiento se le pegaba al cuerpo, enredándose alrededor de sus piernas y marcándole su ya abultado vientre. Ambos se encontraron al pie de la escalera, en donde ella le dio ciertas instrucciones que a juzgar por su expresión, eran de importancia, mientras él, después de asentir un par de veces con seriedad terminó por ofrecerle su brazo, del cual la rubia se colgó para luego caminar juntos hacia el salón de baile.

* * *

Los eventos sociales de cualquier tipo jamás le habían agradado, pero en esta ocasión se sentía especialmente tenso. Llevaba a Anna de la mano, quien saludaba a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino; parecía que el pueblo entero, usando sus mejores ropas, habían acudido a la cita. A lo lejos divisó a la reina, visiblemente sonrojada ante algo que la anciana de la panadería le decía mientras Hans soltaba una sonora carcajada a la vez que acariciaba con suavidad la pancita de su esposa.

-¿Kristoff?

Más que su voz, fue el pellizco que sintió en el antebrazo lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?!-se arrepintió apenas vio la expresión furiosa del rostro de su novia-digo, ¿qué sucede?

-La señora Dahl te hizo una pregunta.

-Oh, perdóneme por favor, ¿puede repetirla, si es tan amable?

La mujer rio.

-Es difícil adaptarse a estos ambientes aún después de todo este tiempo ¿no, señor Bjorgman? Preguntaba si tenía planeado pronto pedir la mano de la princesa Anna.

El rubio se puso nervioso. No era algo que quisiera responder en el momento e intentó recurrir a Anna para poder salir de aquello, pero se decepcionó al percatarse de que la chica lo miraba con los ojos como platos y una enorme y expectante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Amm, yo… bueno, no lo sé no… ¡es decir, sí!-agregó al ver a la chica fruncir la frente-pero no ahora, me refiero a que…

El tintineó de una copa y el repentino silencio por parte de la banda hizo que todos los presentes giraran la cabeza hacia el frente del salón, justo en donde la pareja real esperaba al lado de Kai, quien con orgullo anunció:

-Su alteza real, el príncipe consorte, desea dirigirles unas palabras.

El pelirrojo sonrió al público presente, sosteniendo su copa y sosteniendo firmemente la mano de la reina.

-Sólo quiero agradecerles por acompañarnos en esta agradable tarde y compartir con nosotros la alegría que nos provoca la llegada de este pequeñito o pequeñita. Nos enorgullece saber que nuestro hijo crecerá rodeado de tanto amor y les aseguro que mi esposa y yo nos esforzaremos en su crianza, comprometiéndonos en que en un futuro se convierta en el rey o reina que Arendelle y su maravillosa gente se merecen-el público aplaudió y vitoreó las palabras del príncipe, quien alzando su copa continuó-por supuesto, antes de dar paso a este brindis quiero agradecer a la princesa Anna, quien se esforzó y trabajó duro para hacer que esta celebración fuera todo un éxito-dirigió la copa hacia ella-a tú salud Anna-luego mirando al público agregó-y a la de todos ustedes. Pero sobre todo, a la de mi hermosísima esposa, en cuyo vientre crece el heredero al trono de Arendelle. ¡Por la reina!

-¡Por la reina!-repitieron los asistentes, apurando sus copas e irrumpiendo en aplausos a continuación.

De inmediato la música se reanudó y la gente retomó los bailes y conversaciones. Kai se acercó y susurró algo al odio del pelirrojo, quien después de besar la mano de su mujer se dirigió a un grupo de personas frente a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Amm, Anna-dijo Kristoff-¿te molesta si te dejo un momento? Quiero ir a saludar a Elsa.

La pelirroja interrumpió la breve charla que sostenía para dar su consentimiento.

-Claro, después de todo hace varias semanas que no la ves. Adelante, seguro se alegrará.

Le besó la mejilla, agradecido, antes de empezar a moverse entre la marea de gente que invadía el salón hasta llegar a Elsa. La rubia miraba distraída hacia la multitud, con una dulce sonrisa en el los labios y las manos sobre el vientre.

-Hola-la saludó. Pudo ver como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y la sonrisa desaparecía al escuchar su voz, sin embargo no se dignó a mirarlo-luces hermosa. El embarazo te ha sentado bien.

Ella giró la cabeza con violencia hacia su dirección, dedicándole una fría mirada que le provocó escalofríos. Pero se mantuvo en silencio. A los pocos segundos su vista, aún adusta, había vuelto hacia el centro del salón.

-Elsa, ¿podemos hablar?

-Estás hablando-respondió secamente.

-Sí, bueno. Me refiero a si podemos conversar.

Las orbes cerúleas se volvieron a posar en él.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-se encogió de hombros y esperó.

-Amm bien. Yo sólo… sólo quería… eh, ¿cómo va ese bebé?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar sobre eso Kristoff? ¿Sobre el bebé?

El suspiró profundo; era obvio que no se lo iba a poner fácil, así que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano.

-En realidad quería externar mi preocupación.

-¿Tu preocupación?-la rubia frunció las cejas pero no pudo evitar que a sus labios asomara una especie de sonrisa mordaz-¿Sobre el bebé?

-No, no precisamente. Es más bien sobre Hans.

-¿Hans? ¿Qué hay con él?

-No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que se inmiscuya en la crianza, tomando en cuenta sus ant…

La carcajadilla que salió de sus labios lo interrumpió, dejándolo con la boca abierta, aunque en buena parte fue debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Te preocupa que Hans pueda hacerle daño?

-No a él, ¡al reino!

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Me cuesta creerlo, después de todo lo que…

-No de manera directa Elsa, sino a través de ese niño.

Le señaló la barriga con brusquedad, provocando que ella por su parte la abrazara con gesto protector.

-Lo siento pero no comprendo. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

Kristoff bufó.

-No creo que una persona como Hans deba criar a un futuro rey.

-Oh, ya veo-pensativa clavó la mirada en el suelo durante unos pocos segundos, antes de alzar el rostro y cuestionar-entonces ¿Quién debería hacerlo?

-Bueno, no lo sé pero…

-Tú no, por supuesto. No se me ocurre una persona menos apta para hacerlo.

-Yo jamás pretendería…

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que implica dirigir un reino. No sabes nada de protocolo, de modales ni de las responsabilidades que le corresponden a la realeza. Hans, en cambio…

-Es un criminal.

-Sabe gobernar. Y por ahora, eso es todo lo que necesito a mi lado y al lado de mi hijo. Por lo tanto, aunque agradezco tu preocupación, me temo que la consideraré totalmente infundada y haré como si esta conversación no se hubiera llevado a cabo.

-Elsa, espera.

-No-dijo, emprendiendo la marcha-si me disculpas, voy a disfrutar de la fiesta que mi hermana preparó para mí y para mi bebé. Con tu permiso, Kristoff.

La vio alejarse e ir directo hacia donde Hans se encontraba; el círculo en el que charlaba la recibió de muy buena gana y él de inmediato le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y permitiéndole descansar su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Kristoff?

-¿Sí?

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Anna acercándose preocupada y echando un rápido vistazo a su hermana-parece que no fuiste muy bien recibido ¿eh?

El repartidor de hielo se puso nervioso.

-No. Bueno, tal vez me faltó algo de tacto; estoy cansado y un poco malhumorado.

-Descuida, ella anda rara. Ya sabes, cosas de mamás y eso. A decir verdad-bajó la mirada a sus manos, apretadas fuertemente una con la otra-últimamente no he podido charlar mucho con ella. Por un momento pensé que comenzaba a aislarse de nuevo pero luego noté que empezaba a pasar más tiempo con Hans. Tal vez es sólo parte de este proceso ¿sabes? El de comenzar su propia familia-suspiró dolida-Gerda dice que le dé un poco de espacio, que son demasiados cambios y lleva tiempo asimilarlos-se encogió de hombros y agregó-supongo que ya nos tocará descubrirlo algún día ¿no?

A Kristoff le partió el corazón notar la desilusión en el rostro de ella al no obtener respuesta. Y no era porque no quisiera dársela, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos el rubio ya no sabía si merecía un lugar al lado de aquella chica o cómo actuar tomando en cuenta su responsabilidad dentro del enorme engaño que estaba llevando a cabo la reina. Se limitó a tomarle las manos y suspirar.

-Escucha Anna, de verdad me siento muy agotado; el viaje fue largo y pesado y honestamente el único lugar en el que quisiera estar en estos momentos en es mi cama. Lo lamento mucho.

La pelirroja logró, con mucho esfuerzo, componer una sonrisa.

-Comprendo. Lamento mucho haberte arrastrado a esta fiesta.

-¡Oh no no! Lo pasé muy bien, en serio. Pero creo que lo mejor será que me retire por ahora. Tú disfruta de lo que queda del festejo ¿está bien?-ella asintió, y el rubio la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo-Hey, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a almorzar a tu lugar favorito cerca del puerto?

-Mmm, eso suena bien.

-Excelente-le besó la frente y se separó-entonces tenemos una cita para ponernos al tanto de lo que ha sucedido estas últimas semanas.

-Claro, me encanta esa idea.

Se puso de puntitas para besarle los labios y lo siguió con la vista hasta que abandonó el salón. Entonces se sintió sola. Miró a su alrededor, a toda la gente ahí presente pero para ella fue como retroceder en el tiempo a aquellos días de encierro y desolación.

* * *

Despachó a la servidumbre apenas terminaron de colocarle el camisón y se arrastró directo hasta la cama, cansada como nunca y ansiosa por poder reposar las piernas. Las pantorrillas le punzaban horriblemente y sentía los pies tan hinchados que por un momento temió no poder sacarlos de los zapatos. Se cubrió con el edredón y recargó la espalda en varios almohadones, pensando en leer aunque fuera un capítulo de su libro en curso aunque estaba segura de que el cansancio no le permitiría terminarlo. Pero antes, debía alzar un poco los pies. Se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzar el cojín que Gerda le proporcionara apenas un par de días atrás pero la creciente barriga le dificultaba la tarea y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y rodar sobre la cama para poder tomarlo, la mano de su marido llegó al rescate, acercándole el tan preciado objeto a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla a su lado.

-No te escuché entrar-le dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

-Estabas muy ocupada-él movió el edredón, descubriéndole las piernas y después de estirarse hacia la cómoda al lado de la cama, tomar un frasquito con loción de lavanda y frotarse un poco en las manos, ordenó señalando su propio regazo-a ver, pon un pie aquí.

Ella obedeció sin reparo, ansiosa por lo que venía a continuación, y en cuanto sintió las tibias manos del pelirrojo acariciarle con movimientos suaves desde la pantorrilla hasta la punta de los pies, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Santo cielo, eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

-Lo imaginé. Demasiado tiempo de pie y con zapatos muy poco apropiados para dicha actividad.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de comenzar la fiesta-le reprochó-me hubiera cambiado.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con el masaje en la otra extremidad.

-Lo lamento, no se me ocurrió.

Ella lo observó trabajar durante un tiempo antes de cuestionar.

-Veo que sabes bastante sobre bebés y futuras mamás ¿eh?

-Mmm algo. No mucho la verdad-alzó la vista sin dejar su tarea de lado-doce cuñadas y, mínimo, dos embarazos por cada una. No es como que me inmiscuyera en esos asuntos pero uno termina escuchando cosas y chismorreos a través de la servidumbre.

-Ya veo. Pues entonces supongo que debo de dar gracias por ello, porque eso que estás haciendo se siente realmente bien.

Hans le sonrió con genuino afecto, logrando que ella se estirara lo más que le era posible hacia él y acariciándole la mejilla agregara:

-Gracias, de verdad.

Él negó con la cabeza, bajando el rostro hacia las blancas piernas en un vano intento por ocultar el rubor que seguro le coloreaba las mejillas. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, finalmente se aventuró a preguntar:

-Por cierto, ¿qué quería el yeti?

-¿Mmm?

La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y seguro comenzaba perder el conocimiento, así que subió un poco más el volumen de su voz.

-El novio de tu hermana, ¿te dijo como le había ido durante su viaje?

Lentamente Elsa abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en el techo de la habitación.

-No. Sólo quería saludar.

-Aja. Sí claro-respondió escéptico.

Suspirando se enfrentó a la mirada inquisitiva de su esposo y aún un poco dudosa, se animó a decirle la verdad. O al menos una parte.

-Quería saber cómo estaba el bebé, eso es todo.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Supongo que le remuerde la conciencia. No lo sé.

-Pues no tendría porque-colocó ambas piernas sobre el cojín y volvió a cubrirlas con el edredón-alguien tiene que hacerle saber que sus preocupaciones salen sobrando, que ese niño tiene quien lo cuide adecuadamente.

Ella se frotó el vientre, pensativa.

-Sí. Supongo que no estará de más hacerle un par de aclaraciones.

-Ya me encargaré yo de eso-respondió el príncipe inclinándose para besarle la frente, tocándole con afecto la pancita-buenas noches Elsa, descansen.

Se disponía a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando un suave jalón a la manga de su chaqueta lo detuvo.

-Hans-la voz de su esposa lo hizo girarse de nuevo-¿por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche aquí, conmigo?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y de inmediato intentó hacer memoria para saber si alguna vez le había hecho esa proposición con anterioridad, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para pensar con claridad. No respondió y en cambio, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por contener una sonrisa, comenzó por quitarse el sacó y la camisa, seguido muy de cerca por la coqueta mirada de la reina que ya descansaba la cabeza sobre su mullida almohada.

* * *

 **Cada vez que escribía la palabra "pancita", porque me gusta porque siento que se escucha toda bonita, la verdad es que pensaba en menudo, porque tengo hambre porque son las dos de la mañana (casi tres), pero sobre todo tengo sueño, así que perdonen si no respondo en estos momentos a los reviews pero prometo que ya me haré tiempo para hacerlo. Lo prometo.**

 **Mientras tanto les deseo un excelente inicio de semana, reciban un enorme abrazo de mi parte y ya nos leeremos después. Bye bye! ^_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

 **Tarde pero seguro :D No les voy a quitar mucho tiempo, sólo quiero agradecer el tiempo que nos dan a mi y a mi historia y pues ya. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

-Maldita sea-masculló por lo bajo llamando la atención de su esposa, quien se limitó a mirarlo negar con la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó la rubia.

-No, pero ya me encargaré de que quede bien.

Esta vez fue Elsa quien meneó la cabeza y dejando la pluma de regreso en el tintero preguntó:

-¿De qué hablas Hans?

El príncipe, sin despegar la vista de los papeles en los que trabajaba en el escritorio al lado de la reina, respondió.

-¡De estos malditos datos! Se supone que Anna se había estado haciendo cargo de esto pero lo hizo todo absolutamente mal-finalmente miró a su esposa e indignado continuó-¡las exportaciones de arenque que ha estado reportando no son ni la mitad de lo que realmente estamos mandando fuera! Así que los cálculos en los reportes de meses pasados y las estimaciones para futuras ventas están, desde luego…

-¿Absolutamente mal?-lo cortó con tono monótono y recargando el rostro sobre una mano-Hans, es probablemente la séptima vez que me dices eso en lo que va de la semana, y todo es relacionado con…

-El trabajo, mal hecho por cierto, de tu hermana. Escucha-se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella, parándose a sus espaldas y empezando a masajearle el cuello-Anna es fabulosa cuando se trata de hacer contacto con la gente, escuchar sus necesidades y trabajar en ello, eso hay que admitirlo.

-Wow, ¿lo dices en serio? Porque eso es nuevo, viniendo de ti.

-Honor a quien honor merece. Por otro lado-quitó sus manos del cuello de la reina, haciéndola bufar molesta-Anna apesta en todo lo relacionado a negocios y números. Cuando era pequeña, ¿alguien le enseñó matemáticas?

-¡Oye!

-Técnicamente estos últimos días he tenido que hacer el trabajo que ella no hizo los pasados meses, ¡y eso no es agradable!

-Bienvenido al club, príncipe consorte.

-Por fortuna soy mucho más capaz de lo que usted y su hermana se puedan imaginar, su majestad-regresó a su escritorio, tomó el montón de papeles en los que antes trabajara y los dejó caer pesada y ruidosamente frente a su esposa-. Aquí tienes cielo, LOS NÚMEROS REALES, de las exportaciones de arenques, estimaciones futuras y el plan de trabajo que hice junto con los pescadores, comerciantes y dueños de los buques mercantiles. Por nada.

Elsa suspiró.

-Pues gracias, supongo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que haga bien mi parte?

-No, es solo que tener que leer todo esto significa más trabajo para mí.

-Es que no tienes por qué leerlo-ella alzó una ceja-puedes solo confiar en mí.

Ninguno de los dos agregó más, pero Hans comenzó a sonreír cuando ella tomó los papeles y comenzó a firmar al margen de cada uno de ellos. Estaba por terminar cuando un par de golpes en la puerta del despacho llamaron su atención.

-Adelante-anunció la reina.

Quien asomó a la puerta fue el maestro repartidor de hielo, provocando que de súbito la temperatura en la habitación descendiera.

-Elsa, tengo los reportes sobre la última… ¡oh! Lo lamento, ¿quieres que vuelva después?

-Descuida, semental-dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia la puerta-yo ya me iba.

Kristoff no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el comentario. Esperó pacientemente a que el príncipe abandonara el estudio y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, caminó hacia el escritorio alzando algunos papeles.

-Aquí tienes los reportes de mi último viaje.

-Te lo agradezco. Déjalo aquí y apenas termine con esto, comenzaré a leerlo.

-Muy bien-obedeció la orden y de inmediato dio media vuelta.

-Kristoff, espera.

El rubio giró, nervioso, y la expresión en el rostro de la reina sólo hizo que el sentimiento empeorara.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Te refieres a…

-No-cortó con violencia-pero tal vez deberías de tomar asiento, porque esto es serio.

-Amm no, preferiría quedarme de pie por si tengo que, ya sabes, salir corriendo.

Elsa le dedicó una mirada fría como única respuesta, y después de suspirar profundo, comenzó:

-Quiero que hablemos sobre tu compromiso con Anna.

-¡¿Mi qué?!

-Ya ha pasado pues… bastante tiempo, y creo que ella también comienza a preguntarse si en algún momento pedirás su mano.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No precisamente, pero creo que a estas alturas de su relación, es lógico esperar que ese sea el siguiente paso. Entonces, ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte para que eso suceda? ¿O qué es lo que te está deteniendo?

Esta vez quien suspiró fue el rubio.

-Elsa, tú sabes cuánto amo a Anna. Es por ella por lo que me atreví a aceptar tu descabellada propuesta pero…

-¿Pero?

Él se rascó la nuca.

-Pero es justo eso lo que me hace dudar respecto a nuestro futuro juntos.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó la reina poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-No sé si tenga el valor de casarme con ella y pretender formar una familia juntos mientras eso-dijo señalándole el abdomen-este cerca.

-¡¿De qué diantres estás hablando?!

-De tener un hijo y pretender que es mi sobrino para que mi esposa, la hermana de la madre de dicho niño, no sospeche nada-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación-no lo sé Elsa pero creo que eso no va a funcionar, no veo cómo.

-Kristoff, hicimos esto pensando también en su bien; si yo concebía un niño entonces el consejo no la forzaría a buscar un marido.

-Pues creo que no lo pensamos muy bien-angustiado se pasó las manos por el rostro-¿y si no logro disimular? Aunque yo me opusiera, seguro Anna me forzaría a convivir con el niño, ¿y si eso hace que le tome afecto y se compliquen más las cosas?

-Si ese es tu problema entonces creo que Hans puede ayudarte. Todo es cuestión de que hagamos creer a Anna que él no le permite que te le acerques, seguro aceptará gustoso ser partícipe de…

-No lo sé, simplemente no estoy seguro de poder sostener un matrimonio con ella mientras esa criatura viva aquí. No creo poder pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado ocultándole un secreto de tal magnitud.

Un curioso pero familiar sonido lo hizo mirar alrededor de la habitación sólo para percatarse de que las paredes comenzaban a cubrirse con una ligera capa de hielo. Era hora de salir de ahí.

-Lo lamento, pero no hay forma de deshacerme de esto-se colocó una mano sobre el vientre-y me temo que si esa es tu excusa para huir de tu relación con Anna, entonces no se me ocurre nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Él negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo poco a poco hacia la puerta.

-Mira, no hay que dar nada por hecho aún ¿está bien? Quizás sólo debo pensarlo, es todo. E-el viaje fue pesado y creo que aún no me recupero así que-buscó con desesperación la manija de la puerta-¿por qué no dejamos esta conversación aquí y seguimos después, te parece?-puso un pie afuera sin perder de vista a la furibunda reina y antes de escapar, agregó-Me-me dio gusto verlos y saber que todo va bien. Adiós Elsa, adiós bebé-dio un portazo y con paso veloz se escabulló hacia el exterior del palacio.

Ella rugió con rabia y dio un pisotón con fuerza, justo en el momento en el que Hans volvía a aparecerse.

-Uff, debí suponer que después de la visita de gigantón lo mejor sería traer mi abrigo. ¿Todo bien?

-No, nada está bien-con un elegante movimiento de muñeca deshizo el hielo de la habitación-Kristoff se rehúsa a casarse con Anna mientras el bebé viva bajo este techo.

-Ay eso se resuelve fácil: los mandamos a alguna colina muy lejana y ya no tienen que convivir con él.

Elsa se pasó una mano por el cabello, echando para atrás un par de mechones rebeldes. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Pésima idea, pero gracias por intentarlo-él se encogió de hombros-. No sé qué hacer. Prometí a Anna que hablaría con él pero no me atrevo a darle esta noticia.

-Tiene sentido, sobre todo porque no me imagino cuál le dirás que fue su excusa.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, cayendo en cuenta de que tenía razón. Desconsolada, se dejó caer en su silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Esto es un desastre. Intenté componer la situación el reino y en cambio terminé arruinando mi vida familiar.

-Oye, tranquila copo de nieve-se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza-creo que es hora de que tomes un descanso.

-No puedo, tengo demasiados documentos que revisar y después debo hacer una visita a…

-¡Muy tarde! Ya pedí a Gerda que preparara una canasta y una manta para tomar un refrigerio junto al lago.

-¿Qué?

-No pedí que ensillaran los caballos, pero la caminata es muy corta y creo que a ambos les hará mucho bien un poco de ejercicio.

La rubia comenzó a acariciarse la barriga y mirando a su marido con un puchero, admitió para sorpresa del pelirrojo:

-Me siento agotada Hans, mi cerebro ya no da más. Por favor sácame de aquí.

Él le sonrió con dulzura y extendiendo una mano hacia ella le dijo con galantería:

-Entonces, ¿me acompaña, su majestad?

* * *

La tarde se les fue volando, entre risas y comida, descansando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol a la orilla del lago. Elsa terminó su emparedado de pepino con mantequilla y ralladura de limón para luego lanzar un suspiro y recargar la espalda en el grueso tronco.

-No recuerdo la última vez que me tomé una tarde para descansar. Y lo más extraño es que ni siquiera siento culpabilidad por haber dejado los deberes pendientes.

Hans, recostado a su lado y con la cabeza recargada en una mano, observaba a su sonriente mujer. Y pensó que jamás la había visto tan bella; su rostro se había vuelto más redondo y las mejillas sonrosadas en combinación con aquel nuevo brillo en los ojos le daban una lozanía que no le había visto hasta entonces. Para su deleite en las noches de pasión, los pechos de su mujer se habían llenado y crecido bastante, y la nueva redondez de sus caderas y trasero le conferían unas curvas que hacían que luciera mucho más apetitosa a ojos de su marido. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido al observarla acariciando con ternura su creciente vientre y sin contenerse extendió su mano libre para hacerlo él también.

-Creo que deberás empezar a tomarte más días libres-le dijo-¿de cuánto estás? Si mis números no me fallan dentro de unos cuatro o tres meses ya no podremos dormir noches completas y algunas chicas del servicio se volverán expertas en cambiar pañales, así que, y tomando en cuenta mi previa experiencia en el nido de víboras en el que solía vivir en las Islas del Sur, lo mejor será que comiences a guardar más reposo.

Ella rodó los ojos aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tus cuñadas no dirigían un reino. Yo sí.

-Ajá, pero me tienes a mí.

Ella lo miró con intensidad durante unos cuantos segundos, y Hans hubiera saltado hacia ella para besarla de no ser porque la rubia volvió la atención a su hijo y preguntó:

-¿Crees que sea hora de hablar de nombres? He estado pensando en algunos últimamente. ¡Oh, espera! Toca aquí, ¿lo sientes?

-¡Sí, sentí eso! Ahora, ¿puedo saber en cuáles nombres has pensado?

Ella se ruborizó pero su sonrisa aumentó

-Bueno, la verdad es que para niños no tengo muchas opciones-se encogió de hombros y agregó-había pensado ponerle el nombre de mi padre.

-Suena como una buena idea; él era muy querido por el pueblo, creo que les parecerá un bonito homenaje.

-Sí, la gente lo amaba. Eso podría incluso ayudarme a subir mis puntos de popularidad ¿no lo crees? El consejo dice que aún hay mucha gente insegura porque…

Él hizo un movimiento con la mano, invitándola a dejar de lado esas preocupaciones.

-No les hagas caso, la gente te adora. Tiene sentido que duden sobre la labor que pueda hacer una mujer pero créeme, yo los he escuchado hablar maravillas de ti.

El color en las mejillas de la reina aumentó y tratando de cambiar de tema preguntó:

-¿Crees que debería llevar también el nombre de tu padre? Digo, para mantener la idea de…

-¡No no no no! ¡Eso por ningún motivo!-se recostó boca arriba y colocó los brazos bajo su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Desde muy pequeño me di cuenta de que ese hombre lo último que merecía por mi parte era tener el honor de dar nombre a un hijo mío.

-Hans-susurró ella-técnicamente…

-ASÍ QUE ME REHUSO-alzó la voz para interrumpirla-a criar a un niño llamado igual que él.

-Mmm, entiendo-respondió pensativa-Bueno, ¿y qué tal tu nombre?

-Pff-dijo arrugando la nariz-¡qué horror, no! Esos dos nombres ni siquiera se escuchan bien juntos. En realidad no se me ocurre nada que suene bien con Agnarr pero bueno, ya resolveremos eso después-echó un rápido vistazo a su esposa, quien le sonreía, y después de volver el rostro al cielo con los ojos cerrados agregó-si te soy sincero, en verdad deseo que sea una niña.

-¿Una niña?-preguntó con genuina sorpresa Elsa.

-Sí. Las niñas siempre me han parecido adorables; en casa, o bueno, mi antigua casa, la mayoría de mis hermanos no toleraban la idea de que sus esposas no les dieran al menos un varón pero la verdad es que yo no le veo inconveniente alguno. Edvard solía decir que las niñas eran demasiado lloronas, pero siendo completamente honesto-la miró con una sonrisa de lado-se las consuela tan bonito-escuchó a Elsa lanzar una carcajada-no lo sé, me encanta la idea de abrazarlas y decirles que papá está aquí, esas cosas. Tú lo has de saber mejor.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú fuiste niña y tuviste un papá ¿no?

El recuerdo de su infancia le dolía, sobre todo ese en particular. Sí, había sido una niña con papá al menos durante los primeros ocho años de su vida, pero una vez que comenzó su aislamiento, pera ella, fue cómo perder a su familia completa; por seguridad de ellos, especialmente, porque su temor a herirlos era tanto que prefirió hacerlos a un lado.

-¿En qué piensas?

Su voz la regresó a la realidad, y tratando de parar la oleada de recuerdos que le invadía, respondió:

-En lo raro que me resulta que prefieras tener una niña. Creí que, de entrada por practicidad al momento de criar a un heredero, la mejor opción sería tener un niño.

-Nah, esas son estupideces Elsa. Tan solo mírate, haciendo un excelente trabajo y sobreponiéndote a las presiones del consejo para sacar adelante a Arendelle-rápidamente la rubia desvió la vista hacia el lago, abochornada-o bueno, sobreponiéndote a casi todas las presiones. Aun así creo que podríamos darle a esta gente una magnífica reina… ¿llamada Heather tal vez?

-¿Heather?

-O Birgitte.

-Mmm, creo que Heather me convence.

-Entonces supongo que tenemos un ganador ¿no?

Ella comenzó a reír, pero en cuanto la risa se extinguió clavó la mirada en algún punto a lo lejos, se enderezó sobre la manta y se llevó las manos a la parte baja de su vientre.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa? ¿Todo está bien?

La rubia guardó silencio unos pocos segundos antes de suspirar y volver a sonreír.

-Sí, todo bien, pero creo que es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

El joven mensajero señaló a las espaldas de Kai, dándole aviso de que la reina volvía al palacio. El mayordomo giró, y suspiró apesadumbrado al ver lo relajada y contenta que se veía su majestad. En una mano balanceaba la canasta de picnic y la otra la llevaba entrelazada con la de su esposo, quien se había quitado la chaqueta y caminaba a su lado platicándole sobre algo que le sacaba constantes risas a la rubia. En cuanto se acercaron a la escalinata y Kai caminó hacia ellos, ambos se pusieron tensos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó de inmediato Elsa.

-Su majestad, yo…-empezó el mensajero.

-Gracias Leif, puedes retirarte-cortó Kai. Una vez que el chico se alejó, miró a la pareja-Recibimos una carta proveniente de las Islas del Sur-y mirando a Hans agregó-de su hermano, para ser exactos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En dónde está? Quiero verla-saltó la reina de inmediato.

-Su majestad, no sé si…

-Te espero en mi despacho. Y por favor haz… ¡hey! ¿qué crees que haces?

El pelirrojo la había tomado por un brazo, deteniéndola en su torpe carrera hacia la escalera.

-Tú te vas a descansar.

-¡No! Quiero saber lo que dice la carta y…

-Seguro no es nada de importancia linda, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ello.

-No Hans, necesito…

-Su majestad-terció Kai-esta vez debo de apoyar a su alteza.

-¡Kai!

-No fue enviada con urgencia así que seguro es sólo una petición para ponerle al tanto de la situación en el reino.

-Además, dijiste que estabas cansada-agregó Hans-así que lo mejor sería que te tomaras una siesta. Te prometo que leeré la carta y apenas despiertes te informaré de su contenido y te permitiré escribir la respuesta.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando, llevándose las manos a la barriga, pareció reflexionar

-Está bien. Supongo que dormir un rato podría servirme.

-Ordenaré que le preparen la cama.

-Descuida Kai-dijo Hans-yo le ayudaré. Por favor lleva la carta al despacho y déjala en mi escritorio, iré en un momento.

Subió tomando a Elsa por la cintura y sintió que casi la tenía que empujar a través de los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación él le preparó la cama mientras ella esperaba a su lado, en silencio y meditabunda. Terminó por meterla entre los edredones, le besó la frente y les deseo a ambos dulces sueños. Apenas atravesó la puerta, la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta entonces desapareció.

Se sentó, tenso, ante su escritorio y con manos temblorosas destruyó el sobre para poder sacar las tres hojas que contenía. La luz que entraba por la ventana comenzó a escasear y para cuando terminó de leer la larga carta ya no sabía si temblaba a causa del miedo, de la rabia o al descenso de la temperatura conforme el sol se iba poniendo. Sin poder contenerse más saltó de la silla, furioso, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. ¿Qué iban a hacer al respecto? Debían actuar cuanto antes, Elsa tenía que enviar una respuesta contundente y… Cielos, ¿cómo le pasaría esa información a Elsa? No podía, no en su condición; una noticia así sólo lograría perjudicar…

-¡Su alteza!-Kai irrumpió en la habitación, histérico.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… es su…

-¡HAAAAANS!

El gritó en voz de la reina y que resonó por todo el palacio, le pareció terriblemente desgarrador. Sin esperar ni un segundo más echó a correr hacia la habitación, dejando a Kai en el umbral del estudio, doblado por la mitad y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

* * *

 **¡Perdoooooon! No he contestado sus reviews y eso me hace sentir terrible. Les prometo que los leo, los amo y les agradezco el tiempo y sus palabras y haré todo lo posible por ponerme al corriente en los próximos días. Si no muero a causa del agotamiento y estrés :)**

 **Y pues ya. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, si no entonces ya esperaré las críticas constructivas y... ajá. Espero que tengan una fabulosa semana y les envío un abrazo dominguero aunque ya sea oficialmente lunes. Nos leemos pronto, bye bye! ^_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeello!**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado; es cortito, pero creo que alargarlo hubiera estado de más. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Apenas dio tres pasos dentro de la habitación se detuvo, abriendo los ojos con horror ante la escena que tenía enfrente; su esposa, de rodillas en medio de la cama con las sábanas empapadas en sangre, chillaba con desesperación mientras mantenía ambas manos entre los muslos, manchando su vaporoso camisón de color celeste.

-¡HAAAANS!-gritó inclinándose hacia adelante, doblándose por la cintura.

-Pide ayuda-susurró el príncipe sin aliento a Kai, quien llegaba resollando y secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

-Llamaré a la par… ¡oh dios mío!-exclamó al mirar a través de la puerta, y tuvo el impulso de correr hacia la reina.

-¡No!-lo detuvo Hans-necesito que vayas por ayuda, ¡ahora!

El hombre echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, y su voz pidiendo a alguien que llamara a Gerda hizo eco por los pasillos del palacio. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo se acercó a la cama y tomó por los hombros a su esposa con suavidad.

-Tranquila, ya viene alguien a atenderte. Ven, recuéstate.

-¡No!-gritó negando con fuerza-no puedo hacer que se detenga.

-¿Qué?-comenzaba a perder la calma.

-La-la sangre, ¡no puedo hacer que pare!-y sacándose las manos de entre las piernas se las mostró, completamente rojas y temblorosas.

-Por dios, Elsa-susurró sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara y de inmediato la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sin importarle el hecho de que su ropa se estaba ensuciando.

Ella lloraba desconsolada, lanzando de vez en cuando quejidos y llevándose las manos al vientre.

-Esto es un castigo Hans-le susurró, y se escuchaba horrorizada-es un castigo por lo que hice. Es un castigo porque este niño nunca debió ser concebido.

-Basta-respondió apretando los dientes-no digas…

-Debería morirme yo también. ¡Debería morirme yo y no él!

-¡Cállate!-la estrujó entre sus brazos, haciéndola estallar nuevamente en sollozos-todo va a estar bien, te prometo que vas a estar bien.

-¿Y mi bebé?

No le respondió. Estaba seguro de que ya no había mucho que hacer, y su silencio terminó por hacerla caer nuevamente en desesperación.

-Rápido, las bandejas pónganlas ahí. Alina, ¿traes las mantas?-Gerda, seguida por un séquito de mucamas entró a la habitación, todas cargando lo necesario para el alumbramiento. Una instrucción más iba a dar cuando, con la boca abierta, se paró a los pies de la cama-Maurice-susurró a una de las más jóvenes-trae sábanas. Y más toallas.

-¿En dónde está el médico?-preguntó el príncipe.

-Mandaron el carruaje a su casa. A lo mucho le llevará unos treinta minutos estar aquí.

-¿Y crees que podamos disponer de treinta minutos?

La rubia volvió a lanzar un quejido, apretándose con fuerza la parte baja de su vientre, y el ama de llaves con las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza. Hans suspiró.

-¡Duele!-gritó Elsa con voz ahogada y logrando deshacer el abrazo, pero aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de su marido-¡Duele muchísimo!

-Necesito que te recuestes cielo-dijo Gerda mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a tenderla sobre la cama-Monique, los almohadones, rápido-la acomodó a su conveniencia, le separó las piernas y le levantó las rodillas. Tuvo que despegarle de los muslos la tela húmeda del camisón y ya eso le pareció una muy mala señal-escucha cariño, necesito que te calmes. Esperaremos…-miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes-sólo unos pocos minutos y si el médico no aparece creo que tendrás que empezar a pujar.

-¡NO!-gritó en medio del llanto-es muy pequeño, todavía no está listo-y mirando a su esposo agregó-yo no estoy lista.

-Lo siento mucho su majestad, lo siento tanto-respondió la mujer con voz trémula y bajando el rostro tratando de evitar que vieran sus lágrimas.

-¡No, por favor! Hans, estoy muy asustada.

A él todo eso le parecía tan surreal. Era como revivir el único enfrentamiento en el que había estado, mientras trataban de proteger una de las colonias recién anexadas a las Islas del Sur; él llegó con tres de sus hermanos ya cuando la acción había pasado y aunque su reino había salido victorioso, la cantidad de cuerpos y sangre derramada en el suelo lo habían dejado anonadado. Tenía sólo diecinueve años y aún tiempo después soñaba con los soldados mutilados y aquellos enemigos moribundos pidiendo auxilio desde el suelo antes de que su hermano Edvar se acercara a ellos para terminar con su tormento. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era su esposa quien gritaba de dolor a su lado, y era la sangre de un niño la que mojaba las sábanas. Y la única forma de ponerle fin a todo aquello sería un suplició más para Elsa. Fue hasta que sintió la primera lágrima rodar por su mejilla que se atrevió a reaccionar, y apretándole con fuerza la mano a la rubia y juntando su frente con la de ella, le dijo en medio del llanto:

-Lo siento mucho Elsa pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. No puedo hacer más por ustedes, perdóname.

* * *

Salieron de la chocolatería con las manos llenas y aun así Anna iba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás seguro que le gustará?

Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-Si es como tú, entonces cualquier clase de chocolate le encantará.

-No lo sé, en verdad creo que debí de pedir algunos más de los que están rellenos de licor de menta.

-Esos ni están tan buenos. Es decir, ¡son deliciosos! Pero creo que los rellenos de crema de naranja son superiores.

-Pff, dices disparates. Ten-dijo tratando de pasar algunas de sus compras a los ya ocupados brazos de su novio-sostén esto, voy a volver.

-¡No señorita!-ella le hizo un puchero-Tenemos todo el día fuera, me urge regresar y sentarme tranquilamente a comer chocolates, ¿tú no estás cansada?

-Mmm, supongo que ser… Hey, ¿no es ese uno de nuestros carruajes?

-Eso parece. ¿Quién habrá salido? Tiene que ser una emergencia, es la única razón por la que ese carro podría dejar el palacio sin Elsa.

-Tal vez Elsa decidió dar un paseo.

-Nah-respondió torciendo la boca-¿le has visto esa barriga? Me sorprende que sus piernitas no se hayan partido por la mitad con todo ese peso extra.

Anna lo miró desconcertada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo le has mirado las piernas a mi hermana?

-Yo no dije eso-se apresuró a corregir-. Tal vez me expresé mal, permíteme arreglarlo: creo que es una mujer muy menuda para cargar esa panza, y esa observación podría hacerla cualquiera en…

-¡Mira! El doctor Akhiezer va saliendo de su consultorio, ¿crees que…

-Tal vez lo mandaron llamar para hacer una revisión de rutina o algo así.

-No lo sé, esto me preocupa un poco.

-No debería. Quizás ni siquiera suba al…

Justo en ese momento el hombrecito regordete montó aprisa el carruaje, que de inmediato se puso en marcha.

-Oh no, sí subió-dijo alarmada la pelirroja-¡corre, vamos!

Y sin más echó a andar velozmente por la plaza, buscando interceptar al coche.

-¡Anna espera, te vas a…

-¡¿ALTEZA?!-gritó el conductor justo antes de tirar fuertemente de las riendas, haciendo a los caballos relinchar y para a sólo unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la princesa-su alteza, ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo?!-preguntó el hombre bastante alterado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien con mi hermana?

-N-no lo sé, sólo me dieron un mensaje a entregar al doctor Akhiezer y dijeron que me asegurara de llevarlo al palacio lo antes posible.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-¡No lo sé, lo lamento mucho!

-¿Por qué mierda estamos perdiendo el tiempo…? Oh, ¡princesa Anna!-el médico asomaba por la puerta, por su rostro pasando la furia, el desconcierto y finalmente una determinación que aumentó la ansiedad de la chica-pronto-dijo-suba, tenemos que llegar allá de inmediato.

* * *

La reina pujaba lo más que su adolorido y cansado cuerpo le permitía, con el rostro pálido y bañado en lágrimas y sudor mientras su esposo le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, ayudándola a sostenerse y soportando estoicamente la enorme presión que sentía en la otra mano. La descomunal fuerza con la que la delicada manita de porcelana de la rubia le había apretado desde el primer pujido lo tenía sorprendido, y conforme avanzaba el trabajo de parto la admiración que sentía por ella iba aumentando y aumentando.

-Ya casi cariño, ya casi-dijo Gerda entre sus piernas-lo estás haciendo bien, ya es sólo un poco más, un poco y…

Silencio. Hans miró a la ama de llaves y juraría que la mujer contuvo su respiración durante los primeros segundos. Acto seguido otra de las chicas se inclinó hacia ella extendiendo sus brazos y la hasta entonces partera comenzó a darle algunas instrucciones.

Elsa se desplomó sobre las almohadas, luchando entre recuperar el aliento y contener los sollozos; el pelirrojo quería decirle que lo había hecho bien y que estaba muy orgulloso de ella, pero la desesperación en su rostro le hizo doler demasiado el corazón, y sólo pudo reunir las agallas suficientes para llevarse su mano, ahora lánguida, a los labios y depositar un compasivo beso en el dorso antes de dejarla libre. Entonces la pequeña discusión que parecía llevarse a cabo entre Gerda y su joven asistente llamó su atención.

-Dile a su majestad-susurraba la mayor con gesto adusto mientras la muchachita negaba con miedo en los ojos.

-No señora, no creo…

-Es lo correcto.

-Pero esto…

Los cuchicheos comenzaban a poner nerviosa a Elsa.

-¡Díselo a su majestad!

-No pued…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-preguntó irritado el príncipe, caminando con paso firme hasta ellas.

Ambas mujeres bajaron la cabeza apenadas y pronto el ama de llaves se acercó a él para decirle en voz bajísima:

-Señor, ¿cree que su majestad quiera verlo?

La vista de Hans siguió a la de Gerda, que fue a caer sobre lo que sostenía la jovencita. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sintió que el corazón se le detenía al observar a la pequeñísima criatura que yacía entre la manta blanca, y deseó jamás haber hecho eso porque, pensó, ahora le sería imposible poder sacarse esa desgarradora imagen de la cabeza.

-No-respondió con amargura-desháganse de él. Ahora.

* * *

Para cuando arribaron al castillo el ambiente era tan lúgubre que no hubo necesidad de pedir explicaciones, aunque de cualquier manera la gruesa capa de hielo oscuro que aún cubría algunas de las columnas y paredes eran evidencia de que algo terrible ahí había pasado. Con lágrimas en los ojos Anna corrió escaleras arriba sin molestarse en esperar al médico quien de inmediato se quitó el sombrero, bajó la cabeza y dijo con pesar a Kristoff:

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Bjorgman.

Él estaba lívido y sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar. A pesar de ello las palabras del doctor llegaron hasta sus oídos, amortiguadas pero lo suficientemente claras como para hacer que el corazón se le acelerara al preguntar:

-¿Po-por qué?

El hombrecillo lo miró desconcertado.

-Porque usted es parte de la familia, o eso es lo que creo que la reina Elsa y su hermana consideran. Así que permítame darle mi pésame por su pérdida.

No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo ahí parado mirando a la nada y tratando de regresar su pulso a un ritmo normal, pero para cuando finalmente reaccionó y se decidió a subir la escalinata, ya había gente del servicio trapeando el agua que escurría de las paredes y las ventanas.

Lo primero que encontró fue a Anna llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Hans, quien parecía algo ausente. Se atrevió a pasarlos y adentrarse a la habitación, de la que aún salían algunas mucamas. Los restos de la catástrofe ya habían sido limpiados, y le sorprendió encontrar a la reina sentada en la cama, con la vista fija en algún punto perdido en la pared al otro extremo de la habitación y sus manos elegantemente cruzadas sobre su regazo, cubierto con una sábana limpia. Se precipitó hacia ella, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y justo a la orilla de la cama se dejó caer de rodillas, tomándole una mano y llevándosela a los labios.

-Lo siento Elsa, lo lamento tanto-comenzó a sollozar sin importarle las miradas turbadas de las últimas chicas del servicio que iban dejando el cuarto-de haberlo sabido yo… lo último que esperaría es que… lo siento tanto tanto.

El ceño de la reina se volvió a arrugar, vaticinando el regreso del llanto y justo antes de que la primera lágrima rodara ella se logró liberar, volviendo a colocar la extremidad donde antes estaba y ganándose una expresión extrañada por parte del rubio.

-Ya está-comenzó con voz fría-ya quedó hecho-y giró el rostro hacia él, dedicándole una mirada plagada de odio y arrogancia-ya tienes lo que querías, ahora es tiempo de que mi hermana tenga lo que ella quiere.

* * *

Lo enterraron en una pequeñísima cajita primorosamente hecha con madera de cerezo. El funeral fue pequeño e íntimo, estando presentes sólo unos pocos miembros del servicio sinceramente dolidos, Kai, la princesa Anna y el príncipe consorte, quien observó con mirada ausente el descenso del féretro antes de darse la media vuelta y regresar al despacho en el que suplía a su esposa. A los pocos metros divisó a Kristoff, aún pálido y con obvias señales de haber perdido el sueño durante los últimos días. Sintió algo de pena, pero no se inmutó. Y cuando pasó a su lado hizo alto brevemente, le colocó una mano en el hombro y dijo con mucha más crueldad de la que esperaba:

-Era un niño, por si te habías quedado con la duda.

* * *

 **Ya. Y hoy sí voy a contestar reviews:**

 _ **Guest 1:**_ **No sé si era precisamente lo que esperabas pero espero que te haya dejado convencido. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu review :)**

 _ **Andrea:**_ **Elsa y sus miedos se precipitaron, y ahora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias. Lamentablemente no todo en esta vida es rosa, feliz y con sabor a algodón de azúcar u.u pero espero que el destino de este bebé te haya dejado satisfecha. Mil gracias por todos tus mensajes anteriores (¡perdón no haber respondido antes!) y por darte el tiempo de leer este fic. Te deseo una bonito fin de semana :D**

 _ **Guest 2:**_ **Aquí ya queda respondida tu pregunta. Toda acción tiene su consecuencia y si al menos Kristoff queda sin castigo por lo hecho con anterioridad, al menos sabemos que su conciencia lo atormentará durante mucho mucho tiempo.**

 _ **Guest 3:**_ **=O ¡Más de tres veces! Creo que después de leer este capítulo ya podrás ponerle palomita a alguna de tus teorías. Gracias por comentar, leer y sacar tus propias conclusiones porque creo que eso puede hacer un poco más entretenida la lectura. ¡Disfruta tu fin de semana!**

 **Espero que el capítulo, aunque haya sido muy cortito, les haya dejado satisfacción, haya aclarado sus dudas y ahora puedan descansar con tranquilidad. Nuevamente les agradeceré su tiempo para leer esto y dejar reviews y les deseo un fabuloso fin de semana mis queridas donitas glaseadas. Nosotros nos leeremos más adelante, bye bye! ^_-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooo!**

 **Vengo rápidamente a la velocidad e la luz a dejarles este capítulo, antes de que otra cosa pase y ya no lo pueda subir hasta quien sabe cuando.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura! :D**

* * *

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron más difíciles de lo que esperaban. Para todos. Hans se vio obligado, por fin y como tanto había deseado, a tomar las riendas del reino y tomar decisiones de suma importancia para el bienestar de sus súbditos, una tarea ya de por si delicada y que se veía complicada con el hecho de tener que estar al pendiente de la salud de Elsa. Anna también se estaba viendo en aprietos; tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su hermana, auxiliando a su cuñado específicamente en las tareas que requerían contacto con los habitantes de Arendelle y descifrando que diantres era lo que le sucedía a Kristoff que lo mantenía trabajando en los establos hasta altas horas de la noche. Incluso para el personal del palacio la situación resultaba ajena, porque si bien aquellos que tenían más tiempo al servicio de la corona ya habían atravesado por algo similar, puesto que la reina Iduna, poco más de un año antes del arribo de la princesa menor había perdido un embarazo a las pocas semanas de saber que estaba en estado, el haberse hecho a la idea de que el ambiente en el castillo cambiaría por completo con la llegada del pequeño heredero y de pronto verlo perdido estando tan cerca su nacimiento aún los tenía en un aparente estado de shock. Pero sin duda quien las veía más negras era la reina Elsa.

Gerda estuvo pendiente de ella día y noche, muy para pesar de la rubia quien sólo desea estar sola en aquellos momentos. Pero pronto descubrió lo necesaria que le resultaba la presencia de la mujer a su lado: los dolores abdominales que vinieron después del parto requirieron constante atención y muchas toallas calientes, aunque después de la traumática experiencia del alumbramiento era fácilmente soportable, pero sin duda lo que más le costó afrontar fue la dolorosa hinchazón de sus pechos, aliviada solamente con compresas frías y con una apretada venda que Gerda usaba para envolverle el torso, sin embargo la presión sólo le recordaba la finalidad que sus ahora inútiles senos deberían de tener y que no podrían cumplir. No dejaba de reprocharse el haber perdido al niño aunque tampoco sabía cómo habría podido evitarlo, pero darle vueltas una y otra vez al asunto le hacían más llevadero su reposo absoluto en la cama.

-¿Elsa?-preguntó una mañana Anna, entrando en la habitación aún en penumbras tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible-¿estás despierta?-y aunque no recibió respuesta, el ligero sollozo que se escuchó desde el bulto sobre la cama le indicó que así era-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Mejor? ¿El doctor dijo que…

-Si no te molesta Anna-comenzó con la voz ahogada-me gustaría estar sola.

-Pero siempre estás sola, me preocupa que…

-Hans ya vino a asegurase que todo esté bien, pero muchas gracias.

-Hans se está haciendo cargo de muchas cosas últimamente-rezongó la pelirroja en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Creo que es parte de su deber.

-Tal vez. Pero… Elsa-le colocó una mano sobre el hombro-él también perdió a su hijo, creo que debería al menos tomarse un tiempo para procesarlo y, bueno, pasar los días de duelo que no pudo tomarse por hacerse cargo del entierro y todo eso. Tal vez yo podría ayudarlo.

-Arendelle necesita un gobernante Anna.

-Yo podría hacerlo. Es decir, lo hice cuando supiste que estabas esper… bueno, cuando todo esto comenzaba.

-Lo último que podemos permitir es que la gente piense que esto nos ha hecho perder el control, deben ver que…

-La gente está de luto también. Si tan solo hubieras visto las hermosas flores que te hicieron llegar; guardé las tarjetas para que las leas más adelante, todas tienen mensajes hermosos de apoyo para ti y para Hans. Ah, ¡también había chocolates! Pero esos tuve que comérmelos antes de que se echaran a perder, tú entiendes.

-Esté bien, de cualquier forma no me apetece mucho en estos momentos.

-Por favor Elsa, habla con Hans, convéncelo de que se tome unos días libres. Yo me haré cargo mientras tanto, a fin de cuentas-el tono de su voz se ensombreció-no es como que tenga mucho que hacer desde que se fue Kristoff.

El cuerpo de la rubia bajo las sábanas se tensó, y si no hubiera estado dándole la espalda a su hermana, esta podría haber sospechado algo debido a lo mucho que abrió los ojos.

-¿Se… se fue?

-Mjum.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé. Sólo dejó dicho que necesitaba atender algunas diligencias pero que regresaría pronto-suspiró-creo que incluso para él todo esto fue un golpe muy duro, y ahora me siento como una idiota por no haberme detenido aunque fuera unos segundos para preguntarle cómo se sentía u ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

-Por favor Anna no te culpes por ello, tú también estabas muy afectada.

-Podríamos habernos hecho compañía el uno al otro, darnos consuelo ¿sabes? Creo que quería al bebé mucho más de lo que imaginamos.

La habitación se volvía cada vez más fría y de pronto la reina sentía la urgente necesidad de echar a su hermana y quedarse a solas para ponerse a llorar. Otra vez.

-Kristoff es parte de la familia-dijo quedamente, tratando de contener el llanto-es normal que le afectara.

-Pero yo nunca lo noté, y ahora me siento terrible-y para sorpresa de la rubia, comenzó a hipar-tal vez por eso ya no me quiere. Tal vez por eso se sigue alejando y… y busca afecto en la cama de otras.

El comentario dejó sin aliento a Elsa. Como autómata se incorporó sobre sus brazos y apenas girando la cabeza hacia su hermana preguntó en un hilo de voz:

-¿Qué?

Para entonces, Anna ya lloraba abiertamente, sollozando con fuerza y tratando infructuosamente de secarse las lágrimas con la manga del vestido.

-Una chica del servicio me dijo... me dijo que durante algunas noches lo vio vagando por los pasillos. No lo siguió por pena, pero dijo que estaba segura de haber escuchado el eco de una puerta de alguno de los corredores abrirse y cerrarse. Elsa…-recargó la cabeza en la espalda tensa de su hermana-creo que me engañaba con otra. Creo que… creo que buscaba algo más, algo que sabía que difícilmente lograría obtener de mí o peor, creo que ya no me ama.

La reina cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro hacia el techo, frunciendo el ceño con pesar y dejando resbalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas ante el dolor de su hermana. Con dificultad se giró en la cama para poder encararla y envolverla en un abrazo.

-No digas eso Anna, no es verdad. Él te ama.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque lo sé, porque él lo ha probado.

-Pero la chica que…

-¿Confías más en su palabra que en la mía?

A través de las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos, la pelirroja observo el semblante, más pálido de lo normal, de su hermana, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la inusual intensidad en su mirada casi desesperada.

-Escúchame: Kristoff te ama, lo sé, te lo juro. Y por estar a tu lado él es capaz de hacer cosas tan monstruosas que incluso a ti te resultan impensables en este momento. Créeme. Por favor-terminó casi en un susurro.

La princesa asintió aunque sin dejar de llorar, y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de la reina confesó:

-Me siento tan sola. Siento que en estos últimos días todo lo perdí. Siento que de nuevo soy sólo un fantasma en este lugar.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una súplica de la reina a su marido para que dejara el poder en manos de la princesa y el consejo y partiera con ella en unas pequeñas vacaciones hacia el sur de Arendelle, a una apartada villa en la que la familia real tenía su residencia de verano. El consorte no lo pensó dos veces y muy pronto comenzaron los preparativos, no sin antes dar orden a un grupo de soldados de buscar al maestro repartidor de hielo y llevarlo de inmediato ante la reina. Cuando Kristoff apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca lucía molesto y cansado, y estaba a punto de soltar una palabrota al hombre que prácticamente lo había arrojado a la habitación cuando la figura de la rubia saliendo de entre las estanterías lo distrajo.

-Oh, llegaste. Justo a tiempo, creí que no nos alcanzarías. Cierra la puerta por favor.

El hombre obedeció en silencio y esperó pacientemente por la reprimenda que seguro le llegaría, pero por el contrario vio a la reina darse la vuelta y mirar con detenimiento los lomos de algunos libros antes de tomar un par. Lucía bastante desmejorada, con unas profundas y oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos, la piel de un color pálido enfermizo y la mirada apagada. Llevaba el cabello largo suelto y un vestido holgado tratando de ocultar su aún hinchado vientre, lo que le daba un aire relajado, pero la frente fruncida en todo momento hacía pensar completamente lo contrario. Comenzó a hojear los libros que había reunido sobre una de las mesitas de la biblioteca y su voz sonó clara pero monótona en la intimidad de la habitación.

-¿En dónde estabas?

-Yo, eh… necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté-contraatacó sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-Bueno, lo siento. Entonces mi respuesta sería en algún lugar del busque al pie de la montaña del norte, ¿por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no me importa. Pero seguro a Anna sí, y hubiera sido muy considerado de tu parte haber…

-También era mi hijo, Elsa-espetó con tono grave, llamando por fin la atención de la sorprendida rubia-y pretender que no me importaba hubiera sido imposible. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, a solas. Y para sobre llevar la perdida.

-¿Perdida? Perdona, pero aquí la única que salió perdiendo fui yo-comenzó a caminar hacia él con pasos lentos-. Traicioné la confianza de mi hermana, perdí tu amistad, quede como una puta ante los ojos de mi marido y todo para que al final el niño terminara naciendo muerto-cuando llegó frente a él, las manos apretadas fuertemente en un par de puños le temblaban-No sé precisamente a que perdida te refieras tú pero…

-A la pérdida de mi tranquilidad. De mi honor tal vez. A la pérdida del derecho a ser merecedor de la mano de la mujer a la que amo.

-Pff, no seas ridículo, la mano de Anna ya la tienes.

-¿Después de todo esto? ¿Cómo voy a…

-¡Porque ella no lo sabe!-escupió entre dientes-Porque logré convencerte de que me ayudaras con esto para poder evitarle a Anna un matrimonio por conveniencia con cualquier otro extraño. Así que ahora le pedirás matrimonio, y cuando Hans y yo regresemos espero que al menos ya hayan comenzado a hablar sobre las malditas flores que quieren en su boda.

Se dio la vuelta, irritada, y estaba a punto de volver hacia la pila de libros que había dejado desatendida cuando la voz de él la hizo parar en seco.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

De inmediato las paredes comenzaron a cubrirse con escarcha y la exhalación de sorpresa del rubio se condensó en una nubecilla blanca frente a él. Pero cuando sintió que un escalofrió le corrió por toda la columna fue al percatarse de la mirada inyectada de rabia que le dirigía la reina.

-Lo vas a hacer, y no porque yo te lo ordene. Lo vas a hacer porque la amas tanto que no soportarías verla destrozada, doblada de dolor en el suelo frente a ti cuando la traiga y le diga toda la verdad.

Un cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies lo hizo mirar hacia abajo y con sorpresa encontró una gruesa capa de hielo subiendo desde la alfombra de la biblioteca hasta sus pantorrillas. Cuando alzó el rostro de nuevo hacia la rubia la vio con las mejillas rojas, los dientes apretados y llorando.

-Elsa no hagas una estupidez, no otra vez-habló con voz trémula.

-Estupidez sería negarle la felicidad a alguien a quien amas. Porque tú la amas ¿verdad? Por eso te acostaste conmigo. Por eso me diste un hijo y seguiste metiéndote en mi cama cada vez que intentabas parar lo nuestro pero yo te engatusaba. Porque la amas.

Ahora era Kristoff quien estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-La amo demasiado como para permitirle pasar el resto de sus días al lado de un hombre tan despreciable como yo.

-Y yo la amo demasiado como para permitirle sufrir después de lo que hicimos, así que primero le atravesaría con un trozo de hielo el corazón antes que dejarla derramar una lagrima por nosotros.

El miedo le atenazó el corazón y susurró, mirándola con horror.

-Jamás te atreverías.

-Exactamente eso mismo me dijiste el día que te propuse mi plan en el despacho, y mira ahora hasta donde hemos llegado.

Algunas horas después los monarcas de Arendelle dejaban el palacio no sin antes asegurarse de que Anna recibiera una propuesta de matrimonio que fue ampliamente festejada por todos los habitantes del palacio. Ya en el carruaje y a varias leguas de distancia, Hans se animó a romper el silencio que reinaba desde que dejaran el pueblo atrás.

-¿En verdad lo hubieras hecho?-ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros-honestamente, no te creo capaz.

-Soy capaz de hacer lo necesario para no ver sufrir a mi hermana, y eso incluye jugar sucio delante de su novio.

Él asintió antes de volverse hacia la ventana. Pero a los pocos minutos volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué me lo contaste, Elsa? ¿Por qué me lo confesaste todo el día que me pediste que hiciera este viaje contigo?

Ella suspiró profundamente y comenzó, primero con la vista perdida a través del cristal.

-Porque eres mi esposo y merecías saberlo, porque no debería haber secretos entre nosotros-luego, armándose de valor para mirarlo, agregó-Y porque más vale que vaya aprendido a confiar en ti si es que pretendo darte pronto un heredero para tener contentos a tu hermano y al consejo.

* * *

 **Es un capítulo muy corto pero necesitaba sacar de sus prolongadas vacaciones a estos dedos y este cerebro porque de lo contrario, terminaría actualizando cuando el primero de mis futuros hijos se graduara de la secundaria.**

 **Y como dije antes, tengo muy poco tiempo así que haré todo lo posible por responder a sus review más tarde, pero agradezco de corazón el tiempo que le siguen dando a esta historia y a dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Les quiero mil millones, pollitos de chocolate, nos seguiremos leyendo pronto pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEEEEELLOOOOOOO!**

 **¡He vuelto! Pero no se acostumbren, porque aunque me he propuesto no volver a abandonarlos... tampoco tengo la certeza de poder cumplirlo :( Pero bueno, lo importante es que tenemos salud y que aquí hay un capítulo nuevo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Oigan, ¿se han fijado que hace mucho no pongo la cosa esa del disclaimer? "Ni los personajes ni la historia de Frozen me pertenecen" o algo así es ¿no? Perdón :( Como sea, por favor disfruten de la lectura :D**

* * *

La villa era realmente acogedora, o eso era lo que pensaba Elsa, rememorando cada uno de los veranos que pasara ahí con sus padres y su hermanita antes de ser recluida en su habitación del palacio. Desde entonces la edificación había quedado casi abandonada, exceptuando los limitados cuidados que la poca servidumbre que aún la habitaba le había prodigado.

Por su parte, desde el momento en que bajó del carruaje, Hans quedó fascinado; una preciosa casa con enormes ventanales que daban hacia los preciosos jardines, con unas espaciosas caballerizas en las que seguro Sitrón disfrutaría descansar, al fondo un hermoso y enorme lago en el que, según le dijera Elsa durante el trayecto, las princesas de Arendelle aprendieron a nadar, y aún más allá la impresionante vista de las montañas con su espléndido verdor y frescura.

De inmediato el príncipe estableció como parte de su rutina el salir a cabalgar todas las mañanas por el bosque a las orillas de la propiedad, mientras la reina se dedicó a guardar reposo, justo como lo había recomendado el médico. De cualquier forma, no es como que tuviera muchos ánimos para hacer algo distinto; le costaba conciliar el sueño, las poquísimas horas que lograba dormir no dejaba de tener pesadillas y para cuando su marido dejaba la cama ella ya estaba muy despierta.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme?-se animó a preguntarle después de dos semanas en la casa.

Ella negó suavemente, con la cabeza aún en la almohada.

-El doctor dijo…

-Podemos ir andando. Llevaré a Sitron en caso de que te sientas muy cansada para regresar caminando-esperó por una respuesta, pero a falta de esta, agregó-creo que algo de aire fresco te hará mucho bien.

Terminó de atarse el pañuelo en el cuello, revisó el resto de su atuendo cuidadosamente y, con la habitación aún sumida en silencio, se encaminó a la puerta. El suave crujir de las sábanas y la cama lo hizo girar hacia atrás.

-Sólo dame un par de minutos para prepararme y me reuniré contigo abajo.

La rubia se puso de pie con dificultad, lo que no era de extrañar tomando en cuenta la cantidad de días que había pasado recostada. Hans se apresuró a su lado, tratando de contenerse para no correr, y tomándola del brazo la acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño, no sin antes llamar a un par de doncellas para que le prepararan la tina y la ropa.

-No es necesario, yo puedo…

-Tómate tu tiempo-interrumpió el pelirrojo-mientras tanto ordenaré que te preparen el desayuno. Para cuando bajes ya estará listo.

La pequeña caminata desde la cama hasta la bañera la había dejado exhausta y a los ojos del príncipe lucía tan débil que comenzó a plantearse la idea de retirar su invitación a pasear. Para su sorpresa, Elsa se enderezó, alzó la barbilla y asintió vigorosamente.

-Gracias; la verdad es que muero de ham…-pretendía llevarse la mano al estómago tratando de ilustrar su sentir pero al colocarla sobre su abdomen, luego de un par de segundos en los que pareció perder la respiración, la retiró de inmediato, recordando la dolorosa perdida de semanas atrás-te veré más tarde-respondió con voz queda antes de darle la espalda.

Tomaron el desayuno en silencio y con tranquilidad, algo que pocas veces podían permitirse estando en el palacio, y Hans observó con ojo atento como el ánimo de su esposa iba mejorando conforme el contenido de su plato desaparecía. Fue ella misma quien, luego de pasarse la servilleta cuidadosamente por los labios, le sonrió y asintió levemente, dándole a entender que estaba lista para partir.

En cuanto se pararon bajo el umbral de la puerta, Elsa alzó rápidamente la mano para cubrir sus ojos de la inclemente luz del sol; después de tanto tiempo aislada, sentía que el sol le quemaba la piel y el aire húmedo le inundaba los pulmones, sofocándola. Escuchó al pelirrojo carraspear a su lado y cuando pudo enfocar la mirada en él se percató de que le ofrecía su brazo para apoyarse y emprender la marcha. Sin dudarlo aceptó la invitación y, considerando la situación, el consorte tomó rumbo bajo los muchos árboles frondosos que llevaban hacia el lago. Caminaron en silencio durante un buen tramo, pero pronto Hans sintió que su brazo era jalado levemente hacia la orilla del camino; sorprendido, miró a su esposa y sintió una leve punzada de culpa al percatarse del cansancio en su rostro y su agitado respirar. Elsa estiró el brazo libre hasta tocar el árbol más cercano y él le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Suspiró a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro e invitó a su esposo a sentarse a su lado.

-Uff, ¡vaya que si me falta condición!-dijo resollando antes de fijar la vista en los lejanos destellos que emanaban del lago-No creo poder llegar hasta allá Hans, al menos no ahora.

-Descuida, ya tendrás tiempo de recuperarte.

Apenas se colocó a su lado, la cabeza de ella descansó sobre su hombro, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a recuperar el aliento. Pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad no dejaba el pecho del príncipe. Tenía cosas importantes de las cuales hablar con Elsa pero verla así de débil le hacía dudar si era el momento adecuado para ello. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que pudiera esperar más.

-Eres todo lo que me queda, Hans-le dijo con voz somnolienta-ya no tengo en quien confiar.

-Déjate de estupideces-respondió con brusquedad-¿qué hay de tu hermana? No es como que ella te vaya a dejar de lado así como así.

Elsa se enderezó y clavó la mirada en el cielo, pensativa.

-¿Cómo podré volver a mirarla a los ojos después de lo que le hice?

El pelirrojo la miró, sonriendo de lado y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Después de lo que le hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Esta vez fue ella quien lo miró desconcertada.

-Pues… lo de… tú sabes.

-Pero ella no, Elsa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que mientras el hombre yeti no hable, a ojos de Anna tú y yo perdimos a nuestro hijo. Y ya. Mientras él coopere, ella jamás se enterará de eso.

Nuevamente la vista cerúlea de la reina se perdió en algún punto lejano del bosquecillo, y torció la boca con desagrado antes de responder:

-Deja de llamarlo así, su nombre es Kristoff.

Hans torció los ojos, fastidiado.

-Da igual, tampoco es como que me interese tener mucho contacto con él.

-Hans, ¿qué pasa si… si ya no puedo?

-¿No puedes qué?

-Ya sabes-y agregó bajando la vista hasta sus manos, que se retorcían sobre su regazo-tener bebés.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No veo porque habría problema.

-Es que el acuerdo…

-Hey, no fue tu culpa perder a ese niño, evidentemente tenías toda la disposición para cumplir con tu parte-la rubia pareció entristecerse más-Vaya, tan dispuesta estabas que decidiste follar con el abominable hombre de las nieves.

-¡Hans!-espetó con la voz quebrada.

-Pero ahora eso ya no importa-se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que pudo escuchar a la reina hipando suavemente-Tal vez lleve un poco más de tiempo que la primera vez, pero confío en que podremos conseguirlo.

Al escuchar esto, el cuerpo de Elsa se tensó. Sí, acababa de confesarle que era el único apoyo que le quedaba y sí, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que la segunda parte del trato con el rey de las Islas del Sur fuera firmada, pero eso no significaba que la idea le resultara cómoda.

-Creo que aún no estoy lista-se apresuró a decir. Creo que… tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo-concluyó en un murmullo.

Él la miró casi enfadado.

-Casi acabas de parir, obviamente tenemos que esperar-echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esta vez fue él quien cerró los ojos-Tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperarse, no conseguiremos nada si lo intentamos tan pronto. Además, no sería satisfactorio, y así no tiene chiste.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberíamos de esperar?

-No lo sé, varias semanas tal vez. Incluso meses.

-Parece demasiado tiempo.

El príncipe abrió un ojo y la miró:

-¿Quieres intentarlo antes? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me veré en la obligación de cumplir, pero estoy seguro de que si le preguntamos al médico, él sugerirá lo contrario-volvió a cerrar el ojo-Sin mencionar que quizá te encuentres más indispuesta de lo que piensas, a fin de cuentas una perdida así no es tan sencillo de superar.

-Vaya-respondió ella sorprendida-parece que sabes mucho al respecto.

-Nah. Sucedió con varias de las esposas de mis hermanos. Tan sólo la esposa de Lars tuvo tres pérdidas después de su primer parto, así que en realidad hablo de lo poco que llegué a escuchar. Como dije antes, la servidumbre puede llegar a ser muy indiscreta.

Ella suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en que vas a cuidar de mí, señor sabiondo?

-Cariño, ¿no es eso lo que he estado haciendo? ¿No fui yo el que te ayudó a conseguir un acuerdo con las Islas del Sur? ¿No fui yo tu tapadera cuando el novio de tu hermana te dejó en cinta? ¿Acaso no me hice cargo del reino mientras convalecías en cama?

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí-torció los ojos.

-Comienzo a creer que no te ha quedado muy claro, preciosa, pero desde que me sacaste de aquel calabozo-acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de la rubia y tomándola por la barbilla, susurró-estamos en esto juntos. ¿Ya lo comprendes?

Por un momento se quedó muda, ahogándose en el verde intenso de los ojos de su marido. Cuando sintió que la presión sobre su rostro aumentaba un poco, decidió asentir lentamente.

-Comprendo-respondió en voz baja.

-Buena chica-sonrió socarronamente y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de la reina.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban atravesando el umbral de la bonita casa y apenas estuvieron a resguardo del sol, una de las chicas de la servidumbre se acercó a ellos cargando la bandeja con el correo.

-Con su perdón, su majestad. Alteza-hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a Hans-¿dejo el correo sobre su escritorio o lo llevo a la biblioteca junto con su té.

El sello de las Islas del Sur llamó de inmediato su atención, y por un momento temió que Elsa también lo hubiera visto.

-Llévalo a mi escritorio por favor, al igual que el té.

-Sí señor-y con otra reverencia dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Hans comenzó a encaminar a su esposa de regreso a la habitación pero para su consternación, encontró resistencia apenas quiso dar el primer paso.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Creo que podría ayudarte con el correo, tal vez haya carta de Anna.

-Mmm no, no es necesario, en realidad creo que lo mejor sería que descansaras un poco.

-Agh, lo último que quiero es regresar a la cama.

-Entonces te llevo a la biblioteca; haré que te lleven un poco de té y bocadillos y podrás relajarte leyendo un poco.

-¿Leyendo el correo?

-No-respondió secamente-deja que me haga cargo de eso, Elsa, no creo conveniente que te estreses con nimiedades en estos momentos.

Dieron unos pocos pasos antes de que la reina los obligara a parar, y encarando a su marido, preguntó:

-Hans, ¿me ocultas algo?

-No.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber y que estés tratando de esconderme?

-No Elsa, no estoy tratando de esconderte nada.

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿hay algo que hasta ahora hayas logrado esconderme?

El pelirrojo bufó.

-Para con esto ¿quieres? Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para sacar adelante tu recuperación mientras me aseguro de que el reino no se desmorone en manos de tu hermana. Créeme, todo está bien-reanudó la marcha-pero apenas tenga noticias de Anna, te lo haré saber. Es más, si en aquella charola hay alguna carta de su parte te la haré llegar de inmediato.

La rubia se dejó guiar, aún dubitativa, hasta ser depositada en el sillón cerca de un enorme ventanal.

-¿Algún libro que quieras que traiga de tu baúl?

-No, estoy bien. Me siento muy agotada como para concentrarme en la lectura.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que necesitabas reposar-le besó la sien y se dirigió a la puerta-pediré que te traigan la charola de té. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber.

Apenas llegó a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras sí, su semblante cambió por completo. Sintió una opresión ya bastante familiar en el pecho y que creyó que jamás volvería a experimentar. Se sentó al escritorio y rebuscó entre los sobres que estaban dispuestos ante él. Tomó aquel que tanto le había llamado la atención antes y cuando estaba dispuesto a abrirlo, una caligrafía bastante familiar atrajo su atención de nuevo a la charola. Sí, definitivamente era de Anna, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo mucho que alegraría a Elsa tener noticias de la princesa. Apartó ese sobre y regresando a lo importante, se dispuso a leer lo que fuera que sus hermanos le habían hecho llegar. Había esperado semanas por la respuesta, y aunque albergaba un poco de esperanza, debía admitir que el miedo le helaba la sangre y le hacía temblar las manos.

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta, su respiración era agitada, y llegó a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, era momento de hacer partícipe de esto a la reina.

* * *

Observó con deleite cómo las orbes azules de su esposa paseaban de un lado a otro sobre el papel, sonriendo conforme leía las palabras de su hermana y soltando una que otra carcajadita, aunque lo consternó ver que, ya acercándose al final de la tercera y última página, el semblante de la rubia se ensombrecía. Terminó de ponerse la pijama y se metió en la cama al lado de ella.

-¿Todo bien en el palacio? ¿Anna aún no le ha prendido fuego o ha provocado que todos los barcos en el puerto se hundan?

La sonora carcajada de Elsa le aceleró el corazón.

-Todo bien, el castillo sigue en pie.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Cuenta algo más?

Ella se estiró para dejar los papeles sobre la mesita de noche y apagar la única luz que quedaba. Luego se cubrió con las cobijas y en medio de la oscuridad, Hans la escuchó tratando de acomodarse sobre el colchón.

-No-hubo un silencio extraño-Bueno, menciona algunos de los preparativos para la boda, pero nada de importancia.

-Mmm, no me interesa saber más.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna novedad?

El consorte clavó la mirada en el techo, y armándose de valor abrió la boca para soltarlo todo. Pero entonces sintió la cabeza de su esposa reposar sobre su pecho, al igual que una de sus pequeñas manos, y comenzando a aletargarse le invitó a continuar.

-¿Leíste algo interesante, Hans?

Él se sentía petrificado, pero ¿por qué? El corazón se le comenzaba a acelerar y tratando de controlarlo para evitar que la reina se percatara de su nerviosismo, suspiró profundo antes de hablar.

-Pues, en realidad…-con una mano apretó la nívea extremidad de su esposa y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, sólo para percatarse de que lo llevaba suelto y podía enredar sus dedos entre las suaves hebras platinadas. Suspiró profundamente una vez más-en realidad no, Elsa. Nada fuera de lo común.

-Mmm-fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

-Aunque, de hecho…

-¿Mmmm?

-Creo que había algo…

-¿Algo?-murmuró la reina.

-Algo… sobre el presupuesto para la boda de Anna.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, pero descuida, te lo pasaré para que puedas echarle una ojeada. Fuera de eso… todo bien, cielo.

-Excelente-respondió, y Hans casi pudo percibir que sonreía.

-Sí. Excelente.

Le besó la frente, reposando los labios durante más tiempo de lo normal sobre la fresca piel de porcelana, y se obligó a dejar de lado las preocupaciones y tratar de pasar buena noche. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a arruinar ese pequeño momento, aunque entonces la preocupación fue desplazada por un extraño desconcierto.

* * *

 **Fue cortito, y tal vez algo aburrido, pero de verdad lo necesitaba para poder continuar; este capítulo me causó muchos más problemas de lo que esperaba pero bueno, ya quedó.**

 **Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica, por favor hagan uso del botoncito de Review sin pena alguna. Por mi parte es todo, les deseo una excelente mitad de semana y nos leemos pronto. Bye bye!**

 **Reviews reviews!**

 _ **Guest 1:**_ **Es que tal vez en realidad Anna no es tonta, pero como no me agrada del todo, probablemente yo... No, sí creo firmemente que es medio bobita. Pero pues... no deja de ser mujer, y tal vez su sexto sentido ya ha empezado a darle señales de alerta :O Respecto a Kristoff, ya veremos que tanto termina remordiendole la conciencia. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado :D**

 _ **Guest**_ **2:** **Ya viene siendo hora de que Anna tome en serio sus responsabilidades, veremos si la encomienda que le han dejado resulta ser de ayuda. Honestamente siempre he pensado en Kristoff como un buenazo, lo que definitivamente a veces termina siendo una cualidad terrible. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, ten una fabulosa semana :D**

 _ **Guest**_ **3:** **I´m back, baby! :D Espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Bonita semana! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hey, ya volví!**

 **Miren, no los voy a entretener porque sé que ustedes quieren ir al grano así que pues ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

No le había quitado la vista de encima desde que el carruaje se puso en marcha, y sentía que si no lo decía ahora, jamás podría encontrar otro buen momento para hacerlo así que reunió el valor suficiente, se inclinó hacia el frente en su asiento y cuando tuvo la atención de la reina, comenzó:

-He estado recibiendo cartas desde las Islas del Sur-la observó fruncir el ceño-de mi hermano, Caleb.

-¿De Caleb? ¿Qué está buscando?

-No busca nada, más bien me ha estado informando.

Ella se removió en el asiento, incómoda, y se inclinó hacia su esposo.

-¿Informando sobre qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo, Hans?

-Sucede que Weselton y sus estúpidos amigos decidieron meterse con el reino de Caleb.

-¿Meterse?

Hans asintió antes de alzar los brazos y agregar con ironía:

-Ridículo ¿no? Fueron a bombardear el puerto con una flota de ocho buques y los muy imbéciles sólo vieron regresar a quince personas de la tripulación en una pequeñita balsa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo inteligente que eres? Buscar la protección de las Islas del Sur fue la mejor movida que pudiste hacer; su ejército es fuerte y Caleb es un buen estratega.

-Pero, ¿esto nos pone en peligro? Es decir, ¿afecta a mi reino?

El pelirrojo suspiró antes de cambiar de asiento y colocarse al lado de su esposa para tomarle la mano.

-La primera carta nos ponía al tanto de la situación y recomendaba que nos mantuviéramos al tanto.

-¿Hace cuánto llegó esa carta?

-Y eso he estado haciendo-dijo evadiendo su pregunta-pero la situación no ha mejorado, aunque Caleb aseguró que Arendelle está fuera de peligro, pues han hecho todo lo posible por limitar las rencillas al territorio de Weselton; esperan que en un par de meses todo haya terminado.

Elsa guardó silencio un momento, tratando de asimilar la información proporcionada.

-Entonces volvemos a buena hora ¿no?

Él asintió.

-Apenas lleguemos, comenzaré a trabajar con nuestras fuerzas armadas y recomendaría hacer inventario de aquello que necesitemos provisionar en caso de que nuestros accesos al mercado extranjero queden bloqueados.

-Suena bien.

-Pero descuida, estoy seguro de que mis hermanos tienen todo bajo control.

Le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarla y se estiró para besarla en la frente. Luego se recargó en el asiento y pasó un brazo por detrás de su esposa, tratando de dejar de lado el sentimiento de culpabilidad que aún le quedaba en el pecho.

* * *

-¡BIENVENIDOS!-el grito hizo eco en todo el recibidor y pronto la ágil figurilla bajando por las escaleras se abalanzó contra la reina, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Te estábamos esperando, Elsa!-Olaf se abrazó a sus piernas, y una vez recompuesta de la impresión, la reina sonrió, rodeándolos con sus brazos.

-También me da mucho gusto verlos. ¿Se portaron bien en mi ausencia?

-Trabajamos mucho-respondió el hombrecito de nieve-, respondimos cartas y visitamos personas, y ¿sabes que más hicimos?

-No, cuéntamelo.

-¡Conseguimos el vestido de novia de Anna!

-Oh, ¡fabuloso!

-Sí, ¿quieres verlo?

-Eso será difícil Olaf-terció la pelirroja antes de mirar a su hermana con cierta timidez-aún está en proceso, ¡pero el diseño es hermoso!

-No lo dudo, siempre has tenido muy buen gusto.

-Ah, ¡pero las invitaciones están casi listas! ¿Quieres verlas? Solo falta un detalle, pero no estoy muy segura de como colocar el listón-dijo mientras comenzaba a retroceder-así que es muy bueno que ya estés aquí porque tu opinión me vendría muy bien y…

-Anna, acaba de llegar, ¿por qué no la dejas descansar un rato?

Todos giraron hacia la entrada, por donde aparecía Kristoff acomodándose el chaleco.

-Cierto, cierto-la princesa soltó una breve carcajada-que desconsiderado de mi parte.

-Oh no, descuida Anna, tengo tiempo para ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿por qué no nos vemos…

-Después de que hayas tomado una siesta, quizá.

La rubia dirigió una mirada glacial al prometido de su hermana antes de elevar el mentón, volverse hacia ella y proponerle con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si me das unos pocos minutos para ponerme algo más cómodo y después nos vemos en el salón para tomar el té? Podemos aprovechar para revisar ese detalle de las invitaciones sobre el que hablaste.

-¡Por supuesto!-gritó emocionada, dando saltitos en su lugar-tú tomate tu tiempo y nosotros te esperaremos allá. Ven Olaf, hay que pedirle a Gerda que nos ayude con el té.

Apenas la chica dejó la habitación, Elsa echó un último vistazo enfurecido a Kristoff, antes de tomar la mano que Hans descansaba sobre su hombro y sonreírle a la vez que le susurraba un "gracias". Subió hacia su alcoba, seguida muy de cerca por una de las damas de su servicio. Inmediatamente el pelirrojo caminó de vuelta a la explanada no sin antes negar con la cabeza y reclamar al antiguo amante de su esposa.

-¿De verdad era necesario que abrieras tu bocota?

-¡¿Qué?! Sólo estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

-Descuida amigo, ya puedes dejar eso de lado-respondió palmeándole un hombro al pasar a su lado-tu tiempo ha pasado pero descuida, aquí estoy yo para tomar el relevo.

Hans dejó el palacio, dando órdenes a cuanta persona se encontraba a su paso mientras Kristoff, solo y contrariado, se limitó a mirar a las escaleras por donde la grácil silueta de la reina desaparecía a lo lejos a través de uno de los pasillos, meneando las caderas con cada paso que daba.

* * *

-Creo que así lucen bonitas, ¿no te parece?

La reina despegó la vista de su esposo, reunido con otro par de personas en los jardines, y volcó su atención en su hermana, sonriéndole.

-Lo son Anna.

-Elsa, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar-regresó la invitación a la cajita de la que la había sacado para luego tomar asiento en el sofá.

La rubia, por su parte, dejó la taza de té en la mesita de centro y preocupada se giró hacia la princesa.

-Parece serio, dime que es.

-Bueno, es que lo estuve pensando y… he pasado tanto tiempo aquí en el palacio, en Arendelle, que creo que sería una buena idea si entrego algunas de las invitaciones de manera personal.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, bueno-se revolvió incómoda en su asiento-es que… creo que me haría bien salir un rato a conocer que hay más allá de nuestro reino, tengo ganas de explorar un poco. Además, en tu ausencia estuve intercambiando cartas con Rapunzel, a quien le comenté mi deseo y me propuso comenzar con Corona y ella podría acompañarme por el resto de los reinos.

Aunque la idea de dejarla partir le preocupaba, también le pareció lo mejor si lo que quería era proteger a su hermana de las amenazas que se cernían sobre Arendelle; ir a tierra neutral la alejaría de todo aquel drama así que para su sorpresa, admitió que aceptar el plan que le acababan de proponer era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-No me siento muy tranquila dejándote partir, pero honestamente tampoco encuentro alguna razón para decirte que no-la pelirroja de inmediato comenzó a aplaudir emocionada-. Además estoy segura de que bajo el cuidado de Kristoff no pasarás…

-¡Oh no no! Él se queda. Prometí a Rapunzel que sería una aventura de chicas.

-Pe-pero…

-Además aún hay algunos pequeños detalles que se deben de resolver, así que dejaré que Kristoff se haga cargo de ellos.

Esa novedad en verdad irritó a la reina, pero obligándose a guardar la compostura sonrió y aseguró a su hermana que comenzaría la organización del viaje lo antes posible.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó en su estudio a pesar de las recomendaciones de Kai y Gerda por irse a descansar, pero el remordimiento de haberse ausentado tanto tiempo la obligó a sentarse frente al escritorio, ponerse a leer no sólo los archivos pendientes sino también aquellos en los que había trabajado su hermana y tuvo que admitir que aunque lo había hecho bien, había aspectos en los que evidentemente la chica aún no era muy diestra. Suspiró a la vez que apartaba y tomaba nota de aquello que tenía que volver a revisar y se dispuso a dar respuesta a varias cartas que esperaban por ella, pero apenas empezó a escasear la luz que entraba por las ventanas, su cuerpo le informó que era hora de encaminarse a sus aposentos.

El trayecto lo realizó en automático, con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos y para su sorpresa no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio cuando vio a Hans esperando por ella frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Después de usted, su majestad-le dijo abriendo la puerta para ella, acto que no sólo le sacó una graciosa risita a la rubia, sino que también le coloreo las mejillas.

-Se lo agradezco, su alteza-respondió siguiendo el juego y fue directo a sentarse a la cama y se sacó los zapatos. Levantó la vista y vio a Hans aun esperando en la puerta y buscando algo a través del pasillo-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No vienen tus chicas para ayudarte con la pijama?

Elsa sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, luego jaló hasta sacarse una de las medias.

-Las despaché hace rato, no creo necesitar de su ayuda.

-Vaya, jugando a ser una mujer independiente ¿eh?

Lo miró alzando una ceja y terminó por sacarse la otra media.

-Durante nuestras pequeñas vacaciones pude prescindir de su ayuda en gran medida, creo que esta noche puedo ponerme la pijama yo sola. Y si no es así-se puso de pie, caminó hacia él mientras deshacía su trenza y luego le dio la espalda, echándose todo el cabello suelto sobre un hombro-mi esposo puede desabrochar el vestido por mí.

Hans tuvo que pasar saliva y respirar profundo un par de veces antes de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tener intimidad con ella que el sólo ver la blanca piel de su cuello y la perspectiva de poder rozar su espalda desnuda le aceleraban el corazón. Se acercó a ella y con delicadeza comenzó a desvestirla, tomándose el atrevimiento de depositar un par de besos en su nuca para luego comenzar a masajearle las caderas.

-Amm Hans, ¿quieres que…? ¡Ups! Cuidado, cuidado-advirtió, tomando el par de manos que le apretaban los pechos-aún no, todavía duelen un poco.

El pelirrojo sonrió, tratando de enmascarar su desilusión, y se limitó a besarle una mejilla antes de retirarse al baño tratando de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-¿Sucedió algo interesante en tu primer día de regreso en Arendelle?-preguntó la reina mientras terminaba de alistarse para ir a la cama.

-No en realidad. Al parecer todo está tal y como lo dejé.

-Mmm, eso es bueno.

-Vaya que sí. Aunque lo asumí desde el momento en cruzamos el pueblo y vi que todo seguía intacto y en su lugar.

-¿Intacto y en su lugar?

-Sí, ya sabes-respondió colocándose la ropa de dormir-no había casas en llamas ni negocios en ruinas, el palacio seguía intacto…

Elsa rodó los ojos aunque no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

-Anna hizo un buen trabajo en nuestra ausencia, y creo que merece su recompensa.

-¿Recompensa por hacer lo que le correspondía? Vaya, ¿y cuándo obtendré yo la mía?

Cada uno desde un lado de la cama, levantaron las cobijas y se metieron bajo ellas.

-A lo que iba, es a que Anna necesita unas vacaciones.

-Ajá.

El pelirrojo se incorporó sobre su brazo izquierdo y alzó una ceja esperando más información por parte de su esposa. Elsa respiró profundo y aunque fijó la vista en el techo procurando evitar la mirada del príncipe, comenzó con voz suave.

-Me ha pedido permiso para salir a entregar las invitaciones para su boda de manera personal a los mandatarios de algunos reinos.

-Vaya, un viaje de pareja antes de estar casados, ¿no sería eso escandaloso?

La rubia le miró con seriedad.

-Esa es la cuestión: quiere ir sola-suspiró y rodó sobre su lado derecho para estar de frente a él-Rapunzel se le unirá una vez que llegue a Corona y juntas harán el resto de la ruta.

-¿Te preocupa que salga de Arendelle sola?

-No, me preocupa… tú sabes lo que me preocupa.

-¿Te refieres al conflicto entre Weselton y las Islas del Sur?-ella asintió-entonces permíteme decirte que no tienes nada que temer. Según una fuente confiable, las naves enemigas comenzaron a retroceder y todo parece indicar que han aceptado la solicitud de reunirse con Caleb para llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿De verdad?

-Mjum-asintió con una sonrisa y luego le besó la frente-así que descuida, reina de la inquietud, si lo que quieres es satisfacer los deseos de tu hermana pero temes por su bienestar, realmente no hay peligro para ella.

-Vaya, esa es muy buena información. Supongo entonces que no hay inconveniente alguno para que Anna pueda marcharse de vacaciones.

-No. Ahora lo único que quiero saber es cuando obtendré yo mi recompensa por mi ardua labor al servicio de Arendelle.

-Bien bien alteza, dígame, ¿qué es lo que desea como gratificación?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues… un traje nuevo no estaría mal. Y tal vez una silla de montar para Sitron.

-Ok. ¿Algo más?

-Mmm, ¿las atenciones de su majestad, quizás?-agregó mirándola de reojo.

Entonces la rubia se puso seria y por la forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron, podría decirse que la preocupación fue lo primero que le llenó el pecho. De inmediato y con un movimiento rígido volvió a recostarse sobre la espalda, con la vista clavada en el techo.

-Creo que aún es muy pronto para eso-respondió en un murmullo.

-Está bien. Descuida, lo comprendo. Lamento mucho haber hecho mención de ello.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas en un intento por echarse a dormir, pero a los pocos segundos la voz de su esposa lo hizo volverse a girar.

-¿Hans?

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que me podrás esperar?

-¿Perdón?-cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Me refiero a… no creo estar lista ahora pero… bueno yo…

Probablemente fuera un truco de su imaginación puesto que las luces estaban apagadas, pero aun así creyó poder notar cierto rubor en las mejillas de la reina, pero tal vez sólo lo asumía debido al nervio que encontraba en su voz.

-Elsa no te voy a obligar a hacer algo para lo que no estas lista. Te lo dije antes: entiendo que recuperarte lleve tiempo así que por favor no malinterpretes mis palabras y pienses que estoy ejerciendo presión. Tomate el tiempo que te sea necesario.

-Mmm, pero… prométeme que no irás a buscar a alguna prostituta o te conseguirás alguna amante durante ese tiempo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con incredulidad y diversión.

-Sólo promételo. Por Sitron-pidió con autoridad.

-¡No voy a prometerlo por mi caballo! Además, es una estupidez. ¿O acaso su majestad siente celos?

-No son celos-suspiró hastiada-es sólo que… yo sé que no soy muy buena en esas cosa de, amm, intimar, ¿ya sabes? Y no quisiera que, bueno, es que yo…

-Aun eres un poco nueva en eso Elsa, es normal. Pero si tú me permites…-se acercó a ella con cierto aire seductor pero la mano sobre su rostro que comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás echó por tierra toda confianza en su movimiento.

-Tengo miedo, ¿está bien? Tengo miedo de que consigas una amante que resulte se mejor que yo en la cama y me dejes por ella.

-Pff, pero que estupidez, ¡cualquier amante que pudiera conseguirme seguro es mejor que tú en la cama!

-¡Oye imbécil!

-Pero aun así jamás me atrevería a dejarte. Ni siquiera tendría el valor de tomar a otra mujer y poner en riesgo mi buena imagen ante la gente de Arendelle. Si hay algo que este matrimonio me ha dado es el poder que tanto había anhelado, el respeto y envidia por parte de mis hermanos y a una esposa joven y hermosa en la cama todas las noches, ¿por qué habría de poner en peligro todo eso?

-¡Está bien, está bien! Ya entendí-le dio la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Además, copito, tengo que admitir que jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú cuando te corres conmigo dentro mientras hacemos el amor.

La única respuesta que obtuvo a su comentario fue un fuerte almohadazo en el rostro, pero eso sólo hizo que lo que él consideró como una victoria, le resultara aún más satisfactoria.

* * *

 **Fue un capítulo bastante chafa, yo lo sé, pero me era necesario para poder continuar; es el viajecito entre el punto A y el punto B que tanto me cuesta escribir pero pues lo hecho, hecho está.**

 **Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho, mis hermosas galletas de nuez de macadamia, pero prometo que a partir de ahora nos podremos ir rapidito rapidito... si es que el trabajo me lo permite. Haré todo lo posible por regresar pronto a ustedes pero mientras tanto siéntanse con la libertadad de dejar sus comentarios, buenos o malos, en la sección de reviews.**

 **Tengan una fabulosa semana y reciban de mi parte un afectuoso abrazo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLOOOO!**

 **¿Cómo andan, nenorrinas? Yo mal, gracias :D**

 **Miren, no los he olvidado y por eso, por fin, les traigo una actualización; tardé buen rato en subirla porque, dear Baby Yoda! Creo que fue el capítulo que más me costó desarrollar y sinceramente, no quedé del todo conforme con el resultado final. Pero pues era necesario para poder avanzar en la historia, ya muy cerquita de su final, así que espero que a ustedes sí les deje satisfecho.**

 **Pero bueno, no los entretendré más y los dejaré disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

La observó subir a la carreta de Kristoff, ambos sonrientes y animados antes de dejar las instalaciones del palacio. Se abrazó a si misma, temerosa ante lo que su conciencia le aconsejaba hacer y volvió a sentarse ante su escritorio.

-El capitán acaba de informarme que todo va bien y para esta tarde… oh, por favor-exclamó Hans al entrar en el despacho y encontrar a la reina apesadumbrada y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-no seguirás pensando en la misma atrocidad de anoche ¿verdad?

-Es que no puedo con este sentimiento, ¿podré seguir viviendo con esta culpa?

-Yo te respondo: sí.

Elsa suspiró y volvió a ponerse en pie para comenzar a ir y venir por toda la habitación.

-Es mi hermana, no debería guardarle secretos.

-Excepto cuando es algo tan horrible como lo que tú hiciste.

-¡Hans!

-Lo siento, creí que requerías un consejo-tomó asiento y subió los pies al escritorio-escucha, hasta ahora no hay motivos para que ella sospeche, así que no encuentro una razón para que te pongas en evidencia.

Se acercó hasta él y susurró:

-Me acosté con su prometido, y tuvimos un bebé.

-Bueno en primer lugar, es su prometido porque tú lo forzaste a serlo. Y en segundo, ese niño pudo ser mío.

-Tú no me tocabas desde muchos meses atrás.

-¡Pero ella no lo sabe! Lo único que lograrás al sincerarte será echar a perder su relación. Es decir, tanta la de ustedes como la de ellos.

La rubia bajó la mirada, consciente de que su marido estaba en lo correcto.

-No sé que hacer.

-Pues no hagas nada. Deja que se case, dales un terreno muy lejos de aquí y permítele que siga su vida. Como sea-continuó, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta-sólo venía a decirte que, de acuerdo a la última carta de mi hermano, el trayecto esta libre, así que Anna ira segura.

Elsa suspiró.

-Eso es bueno. Gracias Hans.

-No es nada, cielo. Y por favor no hagas nada estúpido de manera precipitada, sólo dale tiempo al tiempo.

Pero la presión en el pecho no hacía más que empeorar conforme se acercaba el momento de la partida de su hermana. El paseo duró muchísimo más de lo que esperaba; tanto Anna como Kristoff se perdieron la comida, de la cual ella apenas si probó bocado ganándose el reproche de Hans, y cuando por fin la vio entrar al palacio, la pelirroja llevaba los ojos irritados y aún húmedos.

-¡Anna! ¿Qué ocurre?-corrió a su lado y la tomó por los hombros, pero la princesa se negó a levantar la vista. Sintió el terror crecer dentro de ella, y apretando los brazos de su hermana, volvió a preguntar-¿Qué sucede?

Finalmente la menor alzó el rostro y le sonrió.

-Descuida Elsa, todo está bien.

La rubia respiró, aliviada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…-pareció dudar un momento para después negar con la cabeza-nunca nos hemos alejado tanto la una de la otra. Habrá un enorme océano entre nosotras y… es diferente. Eso nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-No. Se acercan muchos cambios.

-Lo sé. Y eso tal vez ponga distancia entre nosotras.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Se miraron una a la otra, hasta que finalmente la reina acarició la mejilla de su hermana.

-Pero pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para ti. Siempre Anna.

La tensión en los hombros de la pelirroja pareció desaparecer, y ampliando su sonrisa se arrojó a los brazos de la reina, comenzando a sollozar.

-Gracias Elsa. Te adoro.

-Y yo a ti hermanita-sintió que ese era el momento. Sintió que si no lo hacía ahí y de inmediato, ya no volvería a tener el valor para hacerlo, así que la apretó aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo y le susurró-Anna, hay algo que tengo que decirte-su voz se escuchaba temblorosa-y es importante.

-¿Qué?

-Ven-le tomó una mano y comenzó a jalar de ella, pero se detuvo cuando encontró resistencia.

-No, espera. Ahora no-la princesa logró componer una sonrisa y se liberó del agarre-es que aún me faltan muchas cosas por preparar antes de que se lleven mi baúl, pero podemos charlar mientras me acompañas al barco.

Elsa estaba desconcertada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es importante y necesita ser ahora.

-Lo lamento, pero de verdad tengo que ordenar mis cosas, ¡hay un desastre en mi habitación!-respondió echando a correr hacia las escaleras-Gerda enfurecerá si lo dejo así.

Le pareció curioso que más que preocupada, se sintió decepcionada, y estaba a punto de ir tras su hermana cuando alcanzó a divisar a su esposo, hasta arriba en la escalinata, mirándola con reproche. El bochorno le coloreó las mejillas y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a si misma y huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. En su carrera, alcanzó a escuchar el eco de la voz de Hans asegurándole a Anna que la acompañarían hasta el puerto, en donde su barco zarpaba antes de que cayera el sol.

Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad y el valor para ir a buscar a su hermana, pero la serenidad nunca llegó y cuando menos pensó ya se había quedado dormida. Para su infortunio, tuvo el mismo sueño que la atosigaba en las últimas semanas.

 _La habitación se encontraba en penumbras y sentado en la orilla de la cama estaba Kristoff con ella a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, moviendo las caderas despacio, buscando el mayor placer posible. Podía sentir sus labios recorriéndole el cuello, los hombros y los pechos desnudos mientras algo le susurraba con voz ronca. Quería pedirle más, quería pedirle que cambiaran de posición pero un finísimo rayo de luz llamaba su atención, y mirando hacia la puerta se encontraba a Anna, pálida como la nieve, con los ojos húmedos y cubriéndose la boca con horror. Su primer impulso era tratar de separarse de su amante y llamarla, pero antes de siquiera poder intentarlo el ruido de unas palmadas, fuertes pero lentas la hacían girar hacia una esquina de la habitación; ahí estaba Hans, admirando el espectáculo con una sonrisa malévola._

 _-Eso estuvo fantástico, cualquier ramera del mejor burdel se sentiría avergonzada ante tu actuación, Elsa._

-¿Elsa? ¡Elsa!

Abrió los ojos aún desorientada y le costó trabajo enfocar la vista para identificar a quien la había salvado de aquella bochornosa pesadilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Hans?

-¿Nos vas a acompañar? Es hora de llevar a Anna-agregó ante la perplejidad de su esposa.

Elsa se levantó con un salto, trató de acomodarse el cabello y el vestido y asintió frenéticamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando el pelirrojo la retuvo por un brazo, haciéndola girar con brusquedad.

-Quiero que pienses muy bien en lo que harás los próximos minutos.

-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Él negó, bajando la vista al suelo y acercándose a ella para envolverla en un abrazo.

-No te precipites, ¡no le eches a perder el viaje a tu hermana!

Tenía razón. Era egoísta no pensar en cómo Anna se tomaría la noticia y si había un momento menos propicio para abrir la boca, era justo cuando ella estaba más emocionada.

-Es verdad-dijo apretándose contra el pecho de su marido.

-Ya hablarás con ella cuando regrese. Mientras tanto podrás pensar en la mejor forma de abordar el tema, pero ahora lo mejor será marcharnos.

Iban todos montados en el carruaje, incluido Olaf, quien con sus curiosos comentarios lograba disipar la terrible tensión que inundaba el coche. El trayecto desde el palacio hasta el puerto pareció eterno, y apenas hicieron alto, Hans bajó de un salto sin siquiera detenerse a ayudarles.

-Subiré a hablar con el capitán para asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

-Yo iré descargando tu baúl-se apresuró a decir Kristoff.

-¡Yo te ayudo!

-No, Olaf, lo mejor sería…

La puerta del carruaje se cerró, dejando a las chicas a solas. Anna suspiró, mirujeando por la ventana.

-Bueno, por fin llegó el momento-miró a su hermana y le sonrió con emoción-escribí a Rapunzel esta mañana. Con suerte recibirá la carta poco antes de que yo llegue, así tendrá todo listo para recibirme y partir lo más pronto posible.

-Tal vez deberías tomarte tu tiempo, conocer Corona un poco más a fondo y pasar algunos días con nuestros tíos.-La princesa pareció pensárselo-Descuida, nosotros te esperaremos los días que sean necesarios.

Le tomó la mano, mirándola con calidez, y el gesto amplió la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Anda, vamos, ¡deprisa!-la apuró, jalándola hacia el exterior y llevándola casi corriendo hasta la orilla del puerto.

El sol comenzaba a bajar, pintando el cielo y el mar de un precioso color naranja. Paradas una al lado de la otra, en silencio, Elsa no pudo evitar volver a sentir ese nudo en el estómago y cuando miró a sus pies, notó que una leve capa de escarcha comenzaba a formarse. Entonces, sin dudarlo ni un minuto más, se giró hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Anna, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Antes que nada necesito que sepas que me siento…

Su hermana se le echó encima, sorprendiéndola con un fuerte abrazo que la hizo callar.

-Pareces muy estresada Elsa, lo que sea que tengas que decirme seguro puede esperar.

-No, yo… no. Necesito hacerlo ahora.

La pelirroja se separó de ella y negando suavemente con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír, respondió:

-En realidad no hay mucho tiempo y debo abordar lo antes posible. Pero en cuanto regrese lo primero que haré será sentarme a comer galletas con leche contigo y así podrás decirme eso que es tan importante, ¿sí?-la reina parecía derrotada-Pero necesito que durante mi ausencia me hagas un favor.

-Dime-pidió un poco asustada.

-Por favor no olvides lo mucho que te adoro.

Elsa se sentía desfallecer, pero tratando de mantener la compostura, sonrió.

-Y yo a ti.

-Lo sé. ¡Ahora vamos!-tiró de ella y la obligó a seguirla.

Hans bajó del barco y observó desde cierta distancia a su esposa, a Olaf y al repartidor de hielo despedir a la princesa. Cuando ella pasó a su lado, se limitó a informar:

-Hace buen tiempo y el viento es favorable. Tal vez incluso lleguen un par de días antes-y con un poco más de informalidad agregó-disfruta mucho de tu viaje, y cuídate.

-Lo haré Hans, gracias. Mientras tanto, por favor cuida de mi hermana.

-Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo.

La nave partió junto con el sol, y la pareja real acompañada del hombre de nieve se encaminó al carruaje.

-Kristoff-llamó el pelirrojo-¿no vienes?

-Amm-miró una vez más hacia el horizonte-no, los alcanzo más tarde.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sólo… los veré más tarde.

El príncipe asintió y siguió a su esposa hasta el vehículo.

Esa noche la cena fue demasiado silenciosa e incómoda, incluso el mismo Olaf pudo sentir la tensión; por más que la servidumbre se preocupaba por mantener el fuego avivado, no había forma de que la estancia tomara calor, por lo que finalmente Hans agradeció sus esfuerzos, dio el último sorbo a la copa de vino y se puso en pie, caminando detrás de Elsa.

-Me voy a la cama, no tardes demasiado-la besó en la sien y colocó su mano brevemente sobre la cabeza del hombrecito de nieve a modo de despedida.

-Elsa-susurró en cuanto se quedaron a solas-¿estás bien?

La rubia no había levantado la vista de su plato y hasta entonces no había hecho más que picotear sus alimentos.

-Sí. Pero no tengo mucha hambre.

-Tal vez podamos pedirle a Gerda que te prepare un chocolate caliente, eso siempre te anima-sonrió, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no creo que sea necesario-finalmente alzó el rostro y trató de sonreírle, aunque fue un gesto muy poco convincente-estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-Pero dormiste mucho esta tarde.

-Las despedidas pueden ser difíciles, Olaf. Extrañar consume demasiada energía.

-Anna apenas se fue, si la sigues extrañando así entonces para cuando regrese estarás exhausta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me acostumbraré. Además, apenas reciba su primera carta, seguro me sentiré mejor. Ahora iré a la cama.

-Que descanses, Elsa-se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

Recorrió los pasillos cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies, tratando de mantener a raya la ansiedad que le provocaba el tener que guardar su secreto durante al menos un par de meses más. Llegó hasta el ala que albergaba las habitaciones y aunque en un principio se desvió hacia la puerta de su hermana, finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería ir directo a su cama, antes de que Hans la mandara buscar o peor, él mismo lo hiciera. Se dispuso a jalar la perilla para cerrar la puerta que acababa de entreabrir, pero un par de manos la tomaron con fuerza por las caderas, la empujaron hacia el interior del cuarto y su cuerpo quedó atrapado contra la pared. Los dedos presionaron con mayor fuerza su carne, haciéndole daño, pero antes de que pudiera protestar ya se habían movido y le acariciaban con lascivia el trasero.

-Sabía que vendrías.

El fuerte olor a alcohol en su aliento la desconcertó en un principio, pero su cuerpo se tensó, incómodo, en cuanto reconoció los labios que le recorrían los hombros desnudos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-susurró entre dientes, tratando en vano de sacárselo de encima.

-Trato de consolarte-comenzó a jalarle el vestido en un rudo intento por quitárselo-vamos a darnos consuelo mutuo ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?

Pudo sentir su sonrisa sobre la piel a la vez que le apretaba los senos.

-Kristoff, no me obligues a lastimarte.

-¿A lastimarme?-le dio la vuelta con brusquedad y la empujó haciendo que su espalda golpeara con fuerza la pared-sería bueno que lo intentaras, aunque tal vez prefieras esperar un poco. Anda, abre las piernas para mi-con trabajo logró meter una mano entre sus blancos muslos y cuando ella intentó resistirse la tomó por el cuello y volvió a empujarla hacia atrás-Vamos reina de las nieves-acercó el rostro hasta rozar sus labios-se mi puta.

Sintió su magia cosquillearle en la punta de los dedos y a punto estuvo de alzar una mano cuando el rubio cayó de espaldas y con un ruido seco sobre la alfombra. Desconcertada, abrió bien los ojos buscando en la oscuridad una respuesta a lo que acaba de suceder. El destelló de la luz de la luna sobre la punta de la espada que amenazaba a su futuro cuñado le dio una pista.

-Si mueves un solo músculo te atravieso el pecho. Y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo-susurró Hans.

Kristoff, rendido, se limitó a alzar las manos frente a si, tratando de reincorporarse lentamente.

-Está bien, ¡está bien!

Elsa seguía inmóvil, aun tratando de procesar lo que sucedía, cuando los ojos de su esposo, brillantes y amenazadores, se clavaron en ella.

-A la habitación-le ordenó-¡ahora!-ella pareció dudar y fijó la mirada en el rubio mientras recuperaba la respiración-Elsa, ¿te lo tengo que repetir?

Ni siquiera contestó. A toda prisa abandonó la habitación cuya puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de ella. Comenzó apurando el paso hasta que su orgullo pero sobre todo, su curiosidad, la hicieron parar. No había logrado recuperarse del todo, la impresión había sido grande, pero de todas formas dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sólo un poco y lo más cuidadosamente posible justo para ver a Hans ayudar a su atacante a ponerse en pie y luego obligarlo a tambalearse hasta la cama, en donde lo hizo sentar.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Casi te rebano el cuello.

-Lo lamento, no sé qué me pasó.

-Yo te diré lo que te pasó: te pusiste ebrio-suspiró con desesperación-de haberte encontrado alguien más lo hubieras echado a perder todo: tu reputación, la de Elsa, la boda con Anna…

-Echar a perder eso sería muy bueno, ¿sabes?

-Elsa pudo haberte matado con sus poderes.

-¡Entonces hubiera sido bueno que no aparecieras!

-¿Eres imbécil?-en su voz podía percibirse cierta perplejidad.

-No-hubo un breve silencio, y la rubia se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de que el novio de su hermana comenzaba a moquear-ella echó a perder mi vida Hans.

-¿Ella?

-No debí dejar que me embaucara, no debí caer en su trampa.

-Te refieres a Elsa.

-Pude haberlo perdido todo y a costa de cumplir los caprichos de alguien más.

-Ella no te obligó a hacerlo, Kristoff, es injusto cargarle toda la culpa.

El montañés pareció soltar una risita ahogada antes de alzar la vista y enfrentar al consorte.

-Deberías haberla visto. Ni tú habrías podido resistirte.

-Oh no, ya lo creo. No te imaginas cuanto había estado rogándole porque me dejara meterme en su cama justo antes de que la dejaras encinta.

Kristoff nuevamente bajó la vista y comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

-Perdí un hijo, Hans. Traicioné al amor de mi vida y todo para nada porque al final perdí a mi hijo.

-En su momento no pareció importante-el tono en la voz del pelirrojo parecía irse endureciendo.

-¿Que no me importó?

-No estuviste ahí cuando sucedió, ni siquiera te presentaste en el funer…

-¡Claro que me importó! Después de todo y sin importar el acto aberrante y asqueroso en el que fue concebido, era mío. Pero tampoco espero que lo comprendas, es fácil juzgar cuando no has perdido algo así de importante.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, la vista se le nublo a la reina y para cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas ya estaba segura de que más que el dolor que sus palabras le habían provocado, lo que le inundaba el pecho en esos momentos era indignación; ¿aberrante y asqueroso? Pues a juzgar por la manera en que la besaba y acariciaba, a juzgar por sus gemidos y susurros, él había gozado del acto tanto como ella. Le indignó la hipocresía en sus palabras y a punto estuvo de salir de su escondite y encararlo cuando la voz de su esposo se alzó en la habitación.

-También era mío. Fui yo quien cuidó de ellos, ¡era yo quien lo iba a criar! Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo como si yo mismo lo hubiera engendrado.

-No mientas, no trates de hacerte la victima ahora.

-Él no tenía la culpa de los pecados de sus padres, no iba permitir que creciera creyendo que era un error, no iba a permitir…

-Vaya-interrumpió el rubio con sorna-¿después de todo el monstruo sí tiene corazón?

-¡Fui yo quien lo vio al nacer! ¡Yo tuve que hacer los arreglos necesarios para darle sepultura y tuve que luchar por contener el llanto frente al hombre que me entregó la caja!-alzó su espada y colocó la punta bajo la mandíbula de su interlocutor-Creo que es justo que me considere una víctima en toda esta situación, sin embargo no me dejaré llevar por mis impulsos, y ese es un consejo que te doy a ti también-bajó el arma y dio media vuelta, así que Elsa se echó a correr aunque no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar-mantente alejado de mi esposa, no me obligues a hacerte daño. Eso arruinaría nuestros planes.

Logró doblar la esquina antes de que el pelirrojo cruzara la puerta y escuchó sus fuertes pasos sobre la alfombra acercarse rápidamente. Trató de pegarse lo más que pudo a la pared y mantenerse bajo el resguardo de las sombras, pero aún antes de que llegara hasta ella escuchó su voz fuerte y clara.

-Te dije que te largaras a la habitación, ¿acaso estas sorda o sólo eres idiota?-y con brusquedad la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola tras él.

Ella se dejó hacer, impresionada por las lágrimas rezagadas que abandonaban los ojos esmeraldas de su esposo. Sintió su propio llanto volver y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a resistirse.

-Hans-dijo con voz temblorosa-espera, por favor.

Pero él seguía andando, apretando los labios y apurando el paso.

-¡Para Hans, detente!

Comenzó a luchar, obstaculizándole la tarea de llevarla hasta que finalmente, harto, aventó la espada al suelo y se giró con la mano en alto, dispuesto a abofetearla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella se le pegó al cuerpo, ocultando el rostro en su pecho y echándose a llorar.

-¡Lo siento tanto, perdóname por todo lo que he hecho!-alzó la vista hacia su impresionado marido y sollozando se hincó frente a él, aferrándose a su cintura-Lamento mucho todo por lo que has tenido que pasar a causa mía y de mis estúpidas decisiones, te prometo que voy a cambiar, que no volveré a actuar sin pensar y que…

Hans se arrodilló frente a ella y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, dejándola sin habla. Pronto lo sintió sollozar sobre su hombro y cuando menos pensó ya había pasado a ser ella quien lo consolaba, acariciándole la espalda con una mano y el cabello con la otra.

-Sólo prométeme una cosa, por favor-le pidió con voz ahogada-prométeme que a partir de ahora haremos las cosas juntos. Que seremos un equipo, por Arendelle.

La rubia le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y con voz segura respondió:

-Trabajaremos en equipo Hans, por Arendelle. Y porque eres mi esposo-y sin hesitar ni un segundo lo besó en los labios.

* * *

Les tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse el uno al otro; pareciera que a pesar de haber trabajado tanto tiempo juntos, el respaldarse mutuamente era algo nuevo para ambos pero afortunadamente ese cambio de actitud fue muy bien recibido por el consejo, por la servidumbre y sobre todo, por los habitantes del reino. Sus constantes paseos juntos afectaron de manera favorable no sólo su imagen, sino también su relación, al grado de sorprenderse pasando gratas horas encerrados en la biblioteca discutiendo sobre libros y autores, sobre música y pintores e incluso sobre cuál de todas las pastelerías de Arendelle era la mejor. Y fue ahí mismo en donde la reina permitió, después de varios meses, que su esposo la volviera a poseer. Lo que empezó con suaves caricias y castos besos en el sofá de la habitación muy pronto evolucionó hasta volverse un encuentro sexual intenso, casi violento y lleno de pasión; enterraba las uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo como respuesta a las despiadadas mordidas que recibía en los hombros y pechos y aunque en un inicio exigió discreción durante el acto, fue ella misma quien transformó sus tímidos gemidos en gruñidos y gritos lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchados desde el pasillo, pero el calor del momento le hizo restarle importancia. Alzó su mano y congeló la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba y volvió a acurrucarse sobre el pecho de su marido, ambos sudorosos y con el saco del consorte apenas cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la reina. Ni siquiera se molestó en acomodarse el cabello, decidiendo llevarlo suelto el resto del día, y salió de la biblioteca alisándose el vestido para luego dedicarle un despreocupado "buenas tardes" a Kristoff, quien se había encargado de evitarla durante las últimas dos semanas. Esa misma tarde selló la primera carta para su hermana y pidió que la enviaran lo antes posible.

A la mañana siguiente y cuando aún se encontraba en la cama, debatiéndose entre dejar la suavidad e las cobijas o quedarse otros cinco minutos más, una acalorada discusión se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero es necesario hacérselo saber, ¡es urgente!

-Ya lo haré yo.

-Alteza, lo correcto es que nosotr…

-¡La reina aún está durmiendo! Yo se lo diré.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? Algo anda mal ¿verdad?-alcanzó a oír la voz de Kristoff mientras se colocaba el camisón y salía de la habitación.

-¿Hans? ¿Qué ocurre?

Todos los presentes parecieron sorprendidos y pronto comenzaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos. Elsa supo que era algo grave, juzgando por el pesar con el que los tres miembros del consejo y el almirante de la marina bajaban la cabeza. Entonces el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y tomándola por los hombros intentó hacerla volver a la alcoba.

-Hablemos dentro-dijo con suavidad.

-No-con un movimiento brusco se quitó las manos de encima, miró con dureza a toda la comitiva y exigió-Dime que sucede, ahora.

Hans miró al resto antes de respirar profundo, tomarle las manos y anunciarle con sumo cuidado:

-El barco de Anna ha desaparecido. No llegó a Corona… pero tampoco se encontró rastro de él a lo largo de su ruta de viaje.

* * *

 **Oigan, me tiene muy emperrada que Frozen 2 no haya sido nominada siquiera para la próxima entrega del Oscar pero la mugre Toy Story 4 sí. Digo, igual Frozen no iba a ganar (no se lo merece amiguis) pero pues... ajá. Me enfada. Me voy a comer unos cuernitos Tía Rosa para ver si se me pasa el enojo.**

 **Y prometo que trataré de ponerme al corriente con sus reviews pronto pronto, pero les agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que se toman para dejar sus comentarios n.n**

 **Y ya. Que tengan una fabulosa semana. Nos leemos después. Bye bye!**


End file.
